Last Summer
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Santana Lopez has the perfect life, everything a young adult could possibly want. Why does fate always have to change everything? There's no way she's going to let one thing change her already awesome life. AU
1. Chapter 1: Sup Bitches

**A/N: **Here's a new story for you all. Don't worry for those waiting on 'Teenage Dream' I'm still working on it, turns out the last chapter is much longer than i previously anticipated so i decided to upload this story earlier. Hope you enjoy it, I really do.

This is AU of course.

Named after **Last Summer **by **Lostprophets**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own an epic superman tee.

* * *

><p>Sup bitches, Santana Lopez here. I've got it all, talent, book smarts, epic friends and a smoking hot tall, blonde girlfriend. Yep, you heard right. I'm into the ladies and you know what? I don't give a flying fuck what you say. They say that university life is one of the greatest things you'll experience. Independence, constant partying, unbearable stress and did I mention crazy parties? It's pretty much what university life is about. Have you seen my life? It's freakin' awesome, so how can it possibly get any better? Fate's a bitch, seemed like it had other plans. It always does.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana Lopez strutted her way around McKinley University towards the fountain where her three closest friends were waiting. Her three friends, Mike, Quinn and Puck were sitting at the fountain chatting animatedly about nothing in particular. The four friends had grown up in Lima, a small town located in Ohio. They had attended and ruled middle school all the way through to senior year in high school, so naturally they ended up attending the same university.

"Hey." The three greeted as the Latina sat down next to them.

"Hey. What's your next classes?" She asked them as she flicked through her schedule.

"Modern dance practical class." Mike said, taking a swig of his water bottle.

Mike Chang was taking an Arts degree at MU, majoring in dance. Back home in Lima he was by far the best dancer Ohio had to offer and ever since he entered his first competition at the tender age of thirteen; he decided then and there that he'd make a career out of dance. His initial plan was to grab a teaching job in a studio before trying to find work as a choreographer, but his parents insisted that he get a degree first.

At first he rejected the idea, but they continued to insist that he get a degree before going out and trying to start a career. They offered to pay for his tuition if it meant that he would at least attend university. After compromising they came to a mutual agreement that Mike would attend tertiary studies as long as he was able to choose his preferred degree.

Out of the four friends he was considered the most level headed and mediator of the group. Often being the one to calm the other three whenever they became hot headed. He was also seen as being the kindest of the three, not nearly as sarcastic as Santana, not as aggressive as Puck and not as intimidating as Quinn.

"Philosophy." Quinn said, looking down at her textbook and scribble notes furiously into her book.

Quinn Fabray was attending MU on a cheerleading scholarship due to a surprising referral from the one and only Sue Sylvester. During high school she was the head cheerleader of her squad and led her team to numerous victories throughout her high school career. Since she had a full ride to university her mom didn't really care what she studied, just as long as she enjoyed it.

Throughout high school she often had many males fawning over her, begging for a chance to take her out. Her motto throughout high school had been, "It's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing." There was no way in hell she'd cheapen herself by saying 'yes' to any guy who'd ask her out. She prided herself on how she carried herself, being an independent teenage girl who didn't need a silly boy to be complete.

Of the four friends she was the most rational but was also capable of being as hot headed as Santana and Puck. However, unlike the two she was far less aggressive, often forgoing physical confrontation. She was a natural leader with the uncanny ability to think under pressure, often having to bail her friends out of trouble.

"Finished for the day. Football practise." Puck added to the conversation, resting his hands behind his head.

Noah Puckerman or 'Puck' which he preferred to be called was studying a business degree at MU. Originally he wanted to open a bar but later figured that it'd be hard with only a high school diploma. Instead he chose to study business with the hopes of gaining the essential skills to open up a bar later in life, who knows maybe he may become an entrepreneur. Well, that's what he told his parents. He failed to mention that he also wanted to attend university for all the crazy parties that were to be held for the students.

Back in high school he had been the running back but now he was determined to make Quarterback of the team. He practically spent all his free time practising and working out in the gym, in hopes of at least making second string QB. He was the most aggressive of the four friends, often finding himself in many physical altercations. He was also a self-proclaimed sex-god, priding himself in bedding many women.

"What about you?" Mike asked as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Spanish." Santana said, chuckling at the fact that she chose to study a language she was practically fluent in. The only reason she ever chose the class was because she needed an easy credit point.

They were already into the second semester of their school year and had already settled themselves comfortably in university life. Puck and Mike were luckily enough to share a dorm room whereas the housing system for the girls had crashed. This was why Santana had the privilege to have a dorm room all to herself for an entire semester. Quinn on the other hand wasn't so lucky, she had ended up boarding with a short brunette who always sang show tunes and refused to shut up.

"Look, it's your girlfriend." Puck pointed towards a blonde beauty dressed in a cheerleading outfit.

"Hey baby. What's up?" The cheerleader greeted a she sat on Santana's lap.

"Nothing. Bored." Santana mumbled against her girlfriend's back, eliciting a giggle from the cheerleader.

"Well, I better head off to my lecture. See you guys later." Quinn stood up from her spot and waved at her friends as she made her way to the lecture theatre.

"I'm going to go workout in the gym. Gotta work on these guns." Puck said as he flexed his biceps and headed towards the gym.

"Well, I don't want to be a third wheel. So…I'm just going to go…somewhere." Mike chuckled and made his way in no particular direction.

The blonde cheerleader on Santana's lap turned towards the Latina and gave her a peck on the lips, "So I went to your room before…turns out you're getting a roomie now."

"Serious? I guess no late night rendezvous anymore. I really do enjoy our sexy times." Santana kissed her girlfriend's shoulder softly and smirked against the milky, pale skin.

"We'll find a way." Her girlfriend said seductively, "Anyway unlike you miss doctor I need to go meet up with one of the seniors for my tutoring lesson."

"See you later babe." Santana kissed her girlfriend and smiled happily as she watched the cheerleader walk towards the library.

Yep, Santana Lopez had it all. Life was good. She had pretty much everything a teenage/ young adult could possibly want in their life. She had the smarts to go through university with an academic scholarship, hot body, hot girlfriend, loyal friends and a bad ass attitude. Here she was at the tender age of 19 out in New York with her four closest friends, attending the same university.

Looking down at her watch she decided to head down to the library before heading off to her next lecture.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana sat in the back of the lecture hall, resting her chin against her arms as she rested her head on the table. First year Spanish was such a boring class for the Latina, given that she practically spoke the language fluently. She looked down at her watch, realising that Mike's prac class was ending soon. Deciding that she couldn't sit through anymore of the lecture she walked out the room and headed towards Mike's class.

Glancing down at her phone every so often she hadn't seen the person walking towards her. Before they knew it the two individuals had run into each other, causing the Latina to drop her phone and the other person to drop their glasses.

"Sorry." Santana mumbled to the taller person, looking up momentarily before picking up her phone and walking towards Mike's class.

Once she reached the room she waited for the Asian boy to walk out the door.

"Hey." Mike greeted when he noticed the Latina waiting for him.

"When do we have dance class?" Santana asked. Mike and Santana both shared a passion for dance, although the Latina's passion wasn't as intense as the Asian boy's she still enjoyed the art. In fact, the pair had bonded over the dance classes they used to take when they were younger. That was where they first met and had become close friends ever since.

Her skills weren't as developed as Mike's but, she was still considered a pretty decent dancer who was able to keep up with her friend. She used dance as a way to relieve any stress she was feeling from all the constant studying she was expected to do. Not only was she skilled in dance, she was also an exceptional singer but never bothered furthering her skills. Singing for Santana was more of a hobby, unlike Quinn's roommate who was hell bent on making singing a career.

"Um…Thursday I think." He answered, pondering for a minute before nodding his head, "Yep, Thursday."

"Sweet. Apparently I'm getting a new roommate. Damn, now I actually have to share."

"It's not so bad. Who knows she could be hot." Mike joked, poking the Latina's sides.

"Girlfriend. Kind of trying to be faithful here."

"Yeah…that worked out how many times? Oh right, never."

"Shut up. She's different ok." The Latina rolled her eyes, punching Mike on the arm playfully.

"Sure is, tall and blonde. Something about you and brunettes." The Asian boy laughed loudly as Santana glared at him.

"Whatever. Let me get something from my room."

"I gotta do something quick. Meet you there." Santana just nodded her head and made her way towards her dorm room whilst Mike dashed towards one of the on campus coffee houses.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As Santana neared her room she heard rustling on the other end of the door. She sighed deeply, guessing that her roommate had already moved in. Twisting the knob of the door, she pushed it open and saw a girl rummaging through boxes and placing her belongings in their respective places.

The unknown girl who had her back to the door had spun around as soon as she heard the door open. Santana realised she recognised the girl from somewhere. Racking through her memory she was trying to think where she had seen her from. Then it clicked, it was the girl she had bumped into previously that day.

"Santana?" The girl asked, almost as if she knew her. She scrunched her eyebrows together as she eyed the Latina. Her eyes raked over the Latina's body, carefully assessing the girl standing in the doorway.

"Um who are you?" Santana asked, confused as to how this girl could possibly have known her name. She swore she had only met her once and that was only an hour ago and she could've swore that they never exchanged names or pleasantries.

Then just as the girl was about to answer, Mike entered the room. He stood at the door with the biggest grin on his face and his arms wide open.

"Brittany!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm actually really scared what you guys think. Since this is story is after 'Teenage Dream' I'm scared it won't be as good, since that story was my most popular fic so far. I'm not really confident about this story. Though, i really do hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. Yeah, I just turned McKinley into a University because I can't be bothered searching up real unis and what they offer. This way they can all stay in one university haha.

Humor aspect will kick in soon. Just gotta set the story (:

Those waiting on 'Teenage Dream' it will be up in about a week. Sorry i keep extending the time, it turned out being a really really longer chapter.

Tumblr **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

**Review because I need to know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: If Only I Were A Duck

**A/N: **Here's chapter.2 for you guys. Next chapter will be up next week. Hope you enjoy. I loved your responses, i know some of you got confused with who San's gf was. Yup, i actually did that on purpose. Clarification, Brittany is not Santana's girlfriend (: and don't ask why i decided to make Brittany wear glasses, it's a fetish of mine i think haha.

**allthereistoit: **Damn, i guess i wasn't that good at throwing you off on the scent hehe. Thanks for being the first reviewer!

**dagleek: **Aw, your loyalty means so much to me. i'm glad to know that i'll definitely have one reader to make happy. Thanks for the support and review.

**MJK: **Damn, i guess i was too obvious. Not sneaky enough to throw you off the scent. Congrats on figuring it out hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Karina: **Yeah, Brittany's Santana's new roommate. Hope that helped your confusion ^^

**PennyLane93: **Good that's what i was hoping. Thanks for reading, hopefully you'll continue to read this story. LOL, your friends sound so freakin' funny. Reminds me of my mates and when one was drunk and we watched her try and cook spaghetti, was so dangerous.

**PrettyMadGleek: **Oh, my! Thank you so much for pointing out that typo. I had the chapter written out and re-read it like 5 times, i must've missed that mistake. Thank you and thanks for telling me and reading!

**Everyone: **ooo thank you for the vote of confidence. To be honest when i started this i was ready to just ditch it before it started but with all the favourites, subscriptions and reviews it's helped boost my confidence. Don't worry i'll continue with this story. Thank you all so much for everything you really don't know how much it makes me happy to see you all so interested ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a t-shirt that says "Thank you for noticing I'm awesome." Win!

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce. Not to be confused with Britney Spears. Have you ever realised how funny life works? One moment you're top of the world and next minute that changes. You know I had a pretty good life, I still do, but isn't it funny how fate just decides to change that? If only I were a duck, then everything would be easy.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Brittany!" _

Mike yelled as he sprinted into the room and brought the tall blonde girl into a bone crushing hug. He spun them around, eliciting a high pitched giggle from the dancer.

"Put me down Mike! My glasses." Brittany giggled as the Asian boy placed her back down to Earth so she could pick up her glasses.

"You never told me you were coming to MU. Come to think of it, weren't you already working and you know? Going on tour with those fab celebs."

"Technically it was just Beyonce. I decided I wanted to go to college and become a teacher." Brittany shrugged her shoulders as she returned to moving her belongings.

"Mike we gotta go." Santana said impatiently, moving towards the door and effectively ignoring Brittany.

"I'll catch up with you later alright?" Mike asked to which Brittany nodded and waved the Asian boy goodbye.

"How do you know her?" The Latina asked.

"You know her too you know."

"Huh?" This had grabbed Santana's attention, stopping in her tracks and turned to face Mike.

"Remember when we were in grade seven. That summer we went to performing arts camp. Brittany's the girl you performed with. Remember you sang while she danced…" The Asian boy trailed off, noticing how Santana's jaws clenched.

"Oh…her…she looks different." The Latina said bitterly.

"Yeah, kind of." In fact now that Mike looked at it, Brittany pretty much looked the same as she did all those years back. Difference only being that she was much taller and obviously her face matured.

Unknown to Mike, Santana knew exactly who Brittany was. She was merely playing oblivious. How could she forget? No matter how much she desperately wanted to forget the girl she couldn't. She was certain that after they had met during summer camp, she would never see the tall dancer ever again. So much had happened during that one summer. No, Santana shook her head, promising herself that she wouldn't think about it anymore.

The two friends made their way towards the football field where Puck was partaking in a scrimmage match. After training ruthlessly for weeks, Coach Beiste allowed the mohawked boy to take the QB position on the opposing team for the match. Finn Hudson was the current QB of the varsity team with Sam Evans occupying the second string QB position.

Santana and Mike took a seat on the bleachers and watched Puck barking orders to his team. At the far end of the field they saw Quinn practising with the rest of the cheerleaders. They were attempting a pyramid with their friend in the middle of the pyramid. It had been hard for Quinn to adjust to the sudden position change since she practically spent her entire high school career as head cheerleader. But this was university, the levels were much higher and expectations surpassed that of high school.

Santana scoffed when she heard the cheerleaders' coach yelling at them. Honestly she thought the woman was incompetent compared to Sue Sylvester. During high school she had been on the cheerleading team with Quinn and from what she saw, the MU squad couldn't compare. Watching their training sessions, the Latina noticed that every girl would be exhausted, except for Quinn. Thanks to Sue's intense workout sessions and diet plans, Quinn's stamina and abilities surpassed those of the other squad members. Yet, the coach had failed to notice her friend's obvious superior skills. If only Sue Sylvester coached the MU squad, then they wouldn't suck as much.

"Who knew Brittany would be here at MU with us." Mike said, breaking the Latina's concentration.

"Hm? Yeah, whatevs." Santana answered.

"What's wrong with you? Don't you remember the shit we got up to that time at camp? Good times. Did you know she was coming here?"

"Wouldn't know. We never spoke after camp." The Latina stood up from her seat and walked away from the field, without even saying bye to Mike.

The Asian boy was confused at the Latina's sudden departure. He really didn't know why she was acting this way. It seemed like the topic of Brittany was a sensitive spot for her. From what he remembered, when he and Santana had met Brittany at camp all those years back, the two girls had hit it off instantly. The three had become close friends but his relationship with Brittany was nowhere as intense as the blonde dancer had with the Latina.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion he tried to think back to that time five years ago. Then he remembered during the final days something weird had happened. Santana and Brittany had gone from inseparable best friends to practical strangers. Though, he remembered thinking that they'd made up because he saw the two girls hugging each other on the final day before they separated to their own home cities.

"Chang!" Mike was brought out of his thoughts by Puck's voice.

"Yo?" The Asian boy answered.

"Where's Lopez? I swear I saw her here just before."

"Don't know. She didn't say where she was going."

"There's a party going on tonight in?" Puck asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah. I'll tell San. See you back at the room!" Mike yelled out and ran towards the dance studio to work on his choreography.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't expected to be sharing a room with Santana. The way the Latina practically shut her out of her life after they had met at camp, she was certain they'd never meet. What are the chances that after five years they'd see each other again?

Looking around the room she noticed a picture frame sitting on the Latina's bed side table. Standing up from her bed she moved in front of the picture for closer inspection. The picture was of Santana with her trademark smirk and arm around a taller blonde girl's waist. The taller girl was giving the Latina a kiss on the cheek as they posed for the camera. Sighing to herself, Brittany guessed that this was Santana's girlfriend.

She mentally scolded herself for being naïve enough to think that Santana would have been single this whole time. She was about to turn 21 years old for crying out loud, she shouldn't be thinking such childish thoughts. Returning back to her bed she laid down and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Her eyes felt heavy and was about to fall asleep when she received a message.

**From: Kurt**

**Hey Brittany. Letting you know there's a party going on tonight. You in?**

Luckily for Brittany she had befriended Kurt Hummel before she enrolled for MU. They had met each other in New York when he was in the city for his Glee Club competition. She remembered catching him trying to sneak into an auditorium and how freaked out he was when he was caught. From there they had struck a friendship. It was a strange way to find a friend but they were glad it happened.

Smiling to herself she tapped out a reply.

**From: Brittany**

**Why not? Mercedes and Tina coming?**

She had met the two girls earlier that day when Kurt introduced them to each other. They were Kurt's friends from high school but ended up attending a different university. Her phone beeped, notifying her of a new message.

**From: Kurt**

**Yep. Oh, also Rachel.**

Rachel Berry was also a friend of Kurt from high school. Brittany remembered when they had first met the boy would always talk about her. He mentioned that they had similar aspirations, both looking for a career in Broadway. Rachel was also attending MU but the dancer was yet to meet the diva. She tapped out a response before turning to her side to catch a quick nap before the party.

**From: Brittany**

**Awesome. Meet at your room at 8.**

Just when sleep was about to take over her body, the door to the room opened.

"Are you serious? You can't come tonight? Babe you're always studying…alright. No, it's ok. I'll see you tomorrow. See ya." Santana said to her girlfriend through the phone. Lately her girlfriend Laura, had been studying more than usual. She was always busy receiving tutoring from the seniors and when she got to see her girlfriend, she was always tired and wanted to sleep.

Kicking her shoes under her desk Santana flopped face first into her bed, not even noticing that Brittany was in the room.

Brittany was facing the wall when she heard the Latina enter but decided to pretend to be asleep. Santana mumbled into her pillow before turning her head towards the dancer's bed. Scrunching her eyebrows she finally noticed that Brittany was in the room and lying on her bed, facing away from her.

She couldn't help but notice how the dancer's body had changed over the years. Her muscles had become more defined, her legs were definitely longer and her hair was definitely more golden.

Brittany had her eyes opened and stared at the wall, wondering what the Latina was doing. It quiet in the room, almost too quiet. She shifted in her bed a bit more and closed her eyes to try and fall asleep once more.

Santana shook her head furiously; she wasn't supposed to be looking at Brittany like this. She remembered everything that happened at the camp, the hurt, betrayal and lies. She frowned as she continued to stare at the dancers back bitterly.

For some reason Brittany couldn't fall asleep, although she was tired she couldn't help but have this feeling that someone was staring at her.

Rolling her eyes, the Latina turned around on her stomach and faced towards the wall with her stomach flat on the bed. Resting the side of her cheek on the pillow, Santana had her arms under her pillow as she willed herself to sleep.

Taking the chances, Brittany turned her body around so she was now facing the Latina's bed. She couldn't help but admire how peaceful Santana looked. She admired the dark smooth locks that were spread out over the pillow. Brittany continued to watch the rise and fall of the Latina's back as she slept.

Smiling to herself Brittany remembered the good times at camp, from the hugs, pranks, jokes and laughs they shared. She remembered watching the Latina sleep, except back then she was in the same bed, but now she could only admire from afar. Then she remembered when all of a sudden that all stopped and she was shut out. If only Santana had told her what she did wrong.

Sighing sadly to herself she turned around and faced the wall once again, with her back towards the Latina's bed.

Both girls lay in their beds in silence, both thinking that the other was sleeping. Unknown to each other they were both wide awake with their eyes wide open, staring at the wall in front of them. Both wanted to ask each other what happened all those years back. Both wondered how on Earth they ended up seeing each again in life.

All Santana wanted was to forget anything ever happened and have Brittany out of her life. She had the perfect life, right?

All Brittany wanted to know was what she did wrong to have caused the Latina to become so cold and icy towards her. She just wanted to be best friends once more. That wasn't too much to ask for, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So hopefully the girlfriend thing was cleared up. Oh, btw how long do summer camps last for in America? In Australia we kind of don't have summer camps so I'm not really clued in on them. So if anyone could tell me that'd help me heaps! Thank you!

tumblr **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>email **mz_filo (at) yahoo . com**

As you can see i'm trying something new with the intros. Hope you enjoyed it.

Adios.


	3. Chapter 3: Blast From The Past

**A/N: **Wow, i'm really out of it. I just realised i have 34 reviews for just the two chapters. That's just whoa. Unexpected y'all are amazing.

**Smurf12345: **Yeah, you got it right. I'll introduce everything slowly haha. Hopefully it won't be too slow. Thanks for reading :P

**Shine90: **Hey you, lol are you gonna do like what you did for 'Teenage Dream' ? Try and not like it hehe. I'm just kidding. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yeah, that's the plan well she's going to have some relationships that's going to tick Santana off...then again Santana seems ticked off at everything. That's all i'm going to say (:

**imalemonadeaddictt: **Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm slowly regaining it with every review ^^ thank you!

**gleebrittanafan: **It's all thanks to everyone. I feel more confident to continue now. Of course, but i won't say exactly what (: thank you for reading and the support.

**Joodles91: **Thank you thank you! It helped a lot i just wasn't sure because i didn't want to have the duration of the camp be like an unrealistic amount of time. So wow, whole summers. Makes everything so much easier now. Thank you for reading and reviewing as well!

**PennyLane93: **That's ok. Thanks for being honest anyway ^^ hehe, i love reading about your day. Your room sounds like a typical teens room haha. Thanks for the support and loyalty. Means a lot to me (:

**drumgirlvaleska: **Random question. Are you by any chance a drummer? I've been wondering that ever since you first started reviewing my stories haha. Thanks for the review. Hopefully i can meet all your expectations =D

**Everyone: **Y'all are totes awesome. Rockin' my world! I can't thank you all enough. Thank you so much for subscribing, favouriting and reviewing it really means a lot to me. Every subscription/favourite and review gives me that little bit of confidence to continue. You're all truly amazing people. xoxo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee, but I do own a fedora that makes me look like a BOSS.

* * *

><p>What's going on? Santana Lopez here, again. Life is messed up isn't it? One minute your life is pretty damn good then, BAM! Someone from your past ends up showin' up out of nowhere. There's like a million universities in this damn country but no, <em>she <em>ended up coming to mine. Seriously, fuck you fate. Fuck. You.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany woke up from her extended nap and rubbed her eyes groggily. Shifting in her bed, the tall dancer turned around and saw that the Latina was still fast asleep in her own bed. Glancing at the clock she saw that she had roughly two hours to prepare before meeting Kurt at his room. She swung her legs off her bed and rubbed her eyes once more in attempts to rid herself of the sleepy feeling.

Stretching her arms she moved towards her closest and rummaged through for a suitable outfit. Deciding on a pair of black skinny legged denims and a white tank top she made her way into the shared bathroom.

Once she had finished showering and changed into her outfit, the dancer started to blow dry her hair before grabbing the hair straightener.

Santana shifted in her sleep, waking up in the shittiest mood. The sound of a hair dryer had brought the Latina out of her peaceful nap. Still not fully awake she grumbled angrily and stood up from her bed. The tired and angry Latina shuffled into the bathroom and practically kicked the door wide open.

The door opened suddenly and Brittany spun around with the hair straighten in her hand, waiting for it to heat up. She stared at the sleepily Latina and gave a sweet smile.

"Loud." Santana mumbled angrily as she left the bathroom immediately and flopped back on top of her bed.

Brittany's smile dropped and was quickly replaced by a frown. She looked through the opened door and watched the Latina fluff her pillow violently before face planting straight into it. The dancer then returned her attention back to her hair and started to straighten her long golden locks.

Squinting her eyes, Brittany peered at the clock on her table which was inside the room. She had roughly half an hour left before she had to go meet Kurt. She strolled back into her room and grabbed her make up bag and contacts before returning to the bathroom.

The loud vibration of her mobile caused the Latina to awaken from her light slumber. Seriously, she was not impressed at her disturbed sleep. Twice she had been woken up from her nap, clenching her teeth angrily she picked up her phone.

"What?" She asked, extremely pissed that she was woken up.

"Party. Meet at your room in an hour. Get your ass going." Puck said before hanging up the phone and not giving Santana a chance to answer.

Rolling her eyes she threw her phone back onto her bed side table and flopped back onto the bed. Growling to herself she finally pulled herself off the bed and rummaged through her closet to find an outfit. Satisfied with the body hugging black dress the Latina dragged her feet across the room and into the bathroom.

Brittany saw the Latina enter through the mirror and capped her eyeliner before turning around to face the sleepy girl.

"Hey, you wanted to use the bathroom?" Brittany asked politely with a shining smile plastered on her face.

Santana just quirked her eyebrows in response and threw her dress on the counter, not even bothering to answer the dancer's question.

"Right. I'm just going to go and let you use it." Brittany said awkwardly as she packed up her make-up and shuffled out the bathroom.

Santana just watched as the dancer exited the room and moved to lock the door. She turned on the water and started to prepare herself for the party.

Brittany finished her make up in their room using the mirror in her closet. Adding the finishing touches to her make-up she capped the eyeliner and mascara, grabbing her lip gloss and applied the shine to her lips. By the time she finished, she could hear the sound of the shower turning off. Grabbing her phone and keys the dancer hurried out the room but stopped at the door and turned towards the bathroom.

"See you Santana." She yelled towards the bathroom. She waited for a response but when it was obvious she wouldn't receive one, the dance stepped out the room and made her way towards Kurt's room.

Santana stood in front of the mirror with fresh scowl on her face. It was hard to shut the dancer out of her life when they were forced to share a room together. Thankfully she was partying that night, it mean that she wouldn't have to see the dancer tonight.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany!" Kurt exclaimed happily, bringing the girl in for a massive hug.

"Hey Kurt. Come on, I'm ready to dance!" The dancer said excitedly, practically dragging the boy out of his room. Kurt laughed at her enthusiasm and quickly locked his door before leading them to the party where they were to meet with Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.

Santana swung open the door and there in front of her stood Puck, Quinn and Mike with mischievous smirks on their faces.

"We're going to get smashed." Puck announced as they pulled the Latina out of her room and dragged her towards the party.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The party was already in full swing when Brittany and Kurt arrived. Kurt sent out a quick text before leading Brittany into the kitchen where they met Mercedes, Tina and Rachel.

"Kurt! Brittany!" Mercedes and Tina yelled excitedly as they ran to engulf the two in a massive hug.

"Hi, you must be Brittany. I'm Rachel." The small diva said sticking her hand out for the dancer.

Brittany looked down at the outstretched hand and brought the small brunette into a tight hug.

"Hey Rachel." Brittany said as she pulled away from the hug.

"If you don't mind me asking, did you happen to be a back-up dancer for Beyoncé?" Rachel asked the dancer.

"Yes I was. I was hoping no one would notice." Brittany answered honestly and giggled as the small diva chuckled nervously.

"What is it like being around such a celebrity?" Rachel asked with stars in her eyes. She would have given anything to been able to work closely with a famous talent.

"I'm sorry. Can we talk about this another time? I really want to go dance." Brittany said, grabbing a few shots and downing them with quick succession before racing off to the dance floor.

"I swear that girl dances more than she walks." Kurt chuckled as he happily chatted with the three other girls.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Now this is a fuckin' party. I love college!" Puck shouted loudly.

"Let's get some drinks." Santana suggested to her friends and started to wade her way through the sweaty bodies. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks, causing her three other friends to walk into the back of her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, noticing the Latina standing frozen in her spot.

"Mother eff." Santana muttered angrily.

Mike followed the Latina's gaze and saw Brittany dancing hyperactively in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey it's Britt!" He pointed out to everyone. Puck and Quinn scrunched their eyes in confusion as they saw the Latina storm off into the kitchen.

Mike just shrugged his shoulders and told his two friends that he was going to catch up with an old friend and made his way towards Brittany. Both Puck and Quinn looked towards the kitchen where the Latina had stormed off to and entered the room. They could see Santana making her way through the alcohol as if they were water. They rolled their eyes and joined Santana's assault on the liquor supply.

Brittany was losing herself to the music when she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was met with a smiling Mike.

"Mike!" She squealed excitedly as she grabbed the Asian boy and brought him in for a hug. Once they broke away from the hug their bodies moved into the natural rhythm that was dance.

Their bodies move naturally with each other. Brittany had to admit Mike was one of the best people she's ever danced with because he was confident and knew exactly what he was doing. He was also respectful when it came to distance; he knew where the limits were and made sure not to cross any boundaries. The pair continued to dance and took small breaks to rehydrate themselves with both water and alcohol.

Puck, Quinn and Santana continued their assault on the alcohol supply. They hadn't stopped drinking since they had arrived at the party. The three friends were cheering loudly as they consumed the alcohol. Quinn, being the sensible one out of three stopped before she became fully inebriated. However, Puck and Santana continued to drink way passed their limits.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The party was already starting to die down when Brittany figured she was too drunk and it was time for her to head back to her room. Saying goodbye to Mike, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel the dancer, with the help of Kurt stumbled her way back to university where she passed out on her bed. Making sure the dancer was on her bed and sound asleep Kurt exited the room and made his way towards his own.

Meanwhile just outside MU Puck and Santana were singing loudly and extremely off tune as they swayed dangerously. Mike and Quinn tried their best to quieten their drunken friends as they walked through campus.

_Lock eyes from across the room__  
><em>_Down my drink, while the rhythms boom__  
><em>_Take your hand and skip the names__  
><em>_No need here for the silly games__  
><em>_Make our way through the smoke and crowd__  
><em>_The club is the sky and I'm on your cloud__  
><em>_Move in close as the lasers fly__  
><em>_Our bodies touch and the angels cry__  
><em>_Leave this place go back to yours__  
><em>_Our lips first touch outside your doors__  
><em>_A whole night what we've got in store__  
><em>_Whisper in my ear that you want some more__  
><em>_And I_

_Jizz in my pants_

_This really never happens you can take my word__  
><em>_I won't apologize, that's just absurd__  
><em>_Mainly your fault from the way that you dance__  
><em>_And now I_

_Jizz in my pants_

"Sh, keep it down you guys." Mike hushed as he and Quinn lead the two through the halls.

"Take Puck to his room, I'll take care of San." Quinn whispered in a low voice as she tried to steady the Latina. Mike nodded his head and lead Puck towards his room, allowing the mohawked boy to use him as a crutch.

Quinn struggled to get the Latina through the door but after numerous attempts she finally managed to swing the door open. She noticed a passed out figure in the bed opposite Santana's bed as she helped the Latina into her bed.

Once she was satisfied that the Latina was comfortable, Quinn left the room and closed the door softly before making her way back to her own room. No doubt her roommate would be complaining about her late arrival in the morning. Her roommate always complained how the cheerleader was inconsiderate about her sleep and would often disturb her slumber by coming back at ungodly hours.

When Quinn left the room, Santana opened her eyes and looked at the bed opposite hers and noticed that Brittany was lying on her back. A devious smirk formed on the Latina's face as she crawled out of her bed and swayed towards Brittany's study desk. She picked up the dancer's make up bag and pulled out her eyeliner. She stumbled towards Brittany's bed and uncapped the eyeliner before hovering over the sleeping dancer.

Trying her best to not wake up the girl, Santana proceeded to draw lightly on Brittany's face. When she finished she pulled back and admired her handwork. She had drawn a mono brow and a moustache on Brittany's face with a small soul patch sketched on the chin.

"Wanky." Santana muttered as she crawled back to her bed.

Brittany was in a deep sleep, her dreams taking over her thoughts.

**Flashback**

"_Now all of you will be the 'mentors' of the camp. I expect all of you help the youngsters here."Holly Holliday announced to the older students. _

_It was the summer before Brittany started her sophomore year in high school. Ever since she was in grade seven she had been attending the performing arts camp every summer. This would be her final year because the next year she'd start focusing on her final two years of high school. Here she stood three years later awaiting the arrival of the fresh new faces that would be joining the camp this year. _

_It was a tradition that the camp held where the older students or regular/veterans as Holly would call them acted as mentors to the younger kids. The performing arts camp was broken up in three groups, dance, music and acting. _

_Brittany sat on the bench with Finn next to her waiting for the new campers to arrive. Finn, although he was an athlete he was an exceptional singer and musician. The two had bonded over their years at the camp. Finn had even taught Brittany how to play the drums which had ultimately led her to become a better dancer since she was able to pin point the beats. In return the dancer had taught Finn to become a better dancer since he was unable to dance without seriously injuring someone or tripping over his own big feet. _

_They were discussing their plans for the camp when a bus pulled over and a group of young, new fresh faces stepped off the bus. They all divided into the three groups and Brittany stood up from her seat and moved towards the group of young dancers. The other mentors were already standing in front of the group of fresh new faces. _

_She noticed a few familiar faces from the previous year but what caught her eye was a pint sized Latina who had a beautiful, dark, sun kissed tan. Next to the Latina stood a tall lanky Asian boy who looked eager to begin their activities. _

"_Hey, I'm Brittany and I'll be your 'mentor' for this summer." Brittany introduced herself to the group before allowing the other mentors to introduce themselves._

_Holly walked past the group with a clipboard in hand and stopped to greet the dancers. _

"_Hi everyone. I'm Holly Holliday but you can just call me Holly. Now let's get started on this train. As you know we have three groups within the camp, the dancers, musicians slash singers and actors. This isn't any old camp, we're here to have fun and be awesome. With that said, although you guys signed up for dance if you want to join the other groups activities don't hesitate to ask, I'm sure we can work it all out. At the end of the camp you'll be given the choice to showcase everything you've learnt from this camp. Now I'm trying something new here. I'm going to allocate a mentor or 'veteran' as I like to call to every two to three of you guys, that way you know if you got problems you can talk to them. But don't be afraid to come to me either. Now as I call out your names I'll assign an oldie to you. Santana Lopez and Mike Chang." Holly called out and waited for the two to step forward. _

_The two young teens stepped forward and waited anxiously for who their mentor would be._

"_Lucky for you, you'll have Brittany S. Piece." Holly said happily as she pointed to the tall, leggy, blonde dancer, "She's by far the best dancer we've had." The older woman added before calling out more names. _

_Brittany walked towards the two young teens. _

"_Hi, I'm Brittany." She said, giving a short wave to the two._

"_Hey, I'm Mike!" The Asian boy said excitedly with the cheesiest grin plastered on his face._

_Brittany then turned to the short Latina she had noticed stepping off the bus. Although the girl was roughly two years younger she looked far more mature. The dancer couldn't help but notice how beautifully formed the small girl's face was, it made her look like she was the same age as Brittany. _

_With a soft timid voice the Latina opened her mouth to speak._

"_I'm Santana."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, this chapter was already written. I have chapter.4 up and working on chapter.5 but trying to space them evenly. Sorry if like the pace seems a little weird and sorta random but there is a purpose to the strange pace. Just stick around for a bit longer haha.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>email: **mz_filo (at) yahoo . com**

Next update will be in a few days. Chosen my electives for uni next year, Psychology and Freedom&Subjectivity :O was thinking of taking a creative writing class but to be honest...if Santana leaves after Season 3 i won't be writing ):

'Til next time. Adios.


	4. Chapter 4: You Did This

**A/N: **Here's chapter.4 like i promised. Can anyone spot the Facebook group reference?

**Kaede Shinomori: **Lol, well should be easy to figure out what happened during the summer camp in the little snippets. More will be revealed in later chapters. Be patient. LOL, 'lardass' nice nickname. Hehe, thanks for reading yay! But, but, there's no one else on Glee that has a relationship as deep as these two.

**PennyLane93: **Aww, well i'm glad that my story could help you forget a little about your stressful roomie. Thanks for the support yayers.

**drumgirlvaleska: **Ah, so you're a drummer. That's hot. Not hitting on you or anything just saying it's awesome. Like if i didn't get a guitar i would've gotten the drums haha. Hehe, yeah thought it'd be cool for Brittany to know how to play some form of instrument and since she's a dance i reckon drums would've gone well with it. Thanks for reviewing and reading ^^

**gleebrittanafan: **Thank you for reading and the compliment. Gosh, i hope not. You can't have Brittany without Santana. They like PB and J. Milk to choc chip cookies. It wouldn't feel right to have one without the other i reckon ): It's like having Mercedes without Kurt, i love those two as well! Such awesome friends LOL.

**Shine90: **Hehe, thank you! Thanks for taking the time to read this as well. I reckon they'll graduate Santana, make her go to college but like she'll fail within first semester and come back and take a gap year LOL. Hopeful thinking. Who knows, i'm just going to leech onto season 3 like a leech and never let it go haha.

**FeelingGrey: **I'm writing chapter.6 as we speak and I can say things become more obvious with the flashbacks so you'll be able to piece together the story of summer camp by then =D Thanks for reading yay!

**Everyone: **Whoo 50 reviews. Oh, wow amaaa-ZING! Just thank you all so so much yay! I can't thank you all enough. Thank you for the favouriting, subscribing to alerts and reviews. Thanks for just simply taking the time to read this story! You're all so awesome!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own bad ass teddies.

* * *

><p>Hiya. It's me Brittany again. You know, I thought there wouldn't be so much drama in college. By drama I mean childish games and pranks. How was I supposed to know she went to McKinley University? Ok, well maybe that's a lie, Mike told me. But still, it's not like I specifically asked to be in her room. All I want to do is be friends again and get my degree, why does she have to be so mean? They say always be yourself but you know what I think? Be yourself unless you can be a duck, always be a duck.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy__  
><em>_(Hey, what up girl?)__  
><em>_Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city__  
><em>_(Lets go)__  
><em>_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack__  
><em>_'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

The voice of Ke$ha blared through the room and had caused both Santana and Brittany to stir in their sleep. Recognising the alarm tone, Brittany blindly grabbed her mobile and pressed a few buttons to cease the offending sound. She regretted forgetting to turn off her alarm before passing out the previous night. Rubbing her eyes she rolled off her bed and shuffled towards the bathroom. Seriously, she did not wake up feeling like P. Diddy, Ke$ha lied to her she thought as she turned the lights on.

Santana had her eyebrows scrunched angrily as she attempted to go back to sleep. She was having an awesome sleep until Brittany's blasted phone had woken her up. She definitely didn't wake up feeling like . Instead she woke up feeling like shit and pissed off that she was woken up prematurely.

Still half asleep, Brittany squinted her eyes as the lights came on. Slowly walking towards the mirror she opened her eyes a little more once they had become accustomed to the offending light. Suddenly her eyes opened in shock as she took in her appearance. She was expecting dishevelled hair, red eyes and bags under her eyes. What she wasn't expecting was what she was looking at in the mirror. Opening her mouth she gave out a loud squeal as she inspected her face frantically.

The reflection in the mirror showed her face with graffiti scribbled all over. A large thick mono brow had been drawn alongside a moustache and soul patch were scribbled on her face. She frantically rubbed at the scribbles, sighing in relief as they started to fade slightly. Thankfully it was just eyeliner by the feel of it.

Santana smiled against her pillow when she heard the dancer squeal. This had lifted her crappy mood significantly. Hearing the dancer distressed was like music to the Latina's ears. Snuggling further into her bed she just closed her eyes, still smiling.

Brittany tried to rub off the scribbles but was still unable to remove the last little bit of them. It was a little faded but since her skin was pale, the black smudges were still noticeable against her milky skin. Giving up she decided to walk back into the room and grab her clothes, hopefully a shower would help to remove the last remaining markings. She trudged into the room with the mono brown and the soul patch still visible on her face.

The dancer grabbed her towel and clothes from her closest and swivelled angrily on her heels. She was now facing Santana's bed with the occupant wide awake and looking at her with a cocky smirk.

The Latina was lying on her side, snuggled comfortable under her blankets and facing Brittany's side of the room. She gave the dancer a cocky smirk when she noticed that her artwork was still visible.

"You look good with a goatee." Santana quipped from her bed, sending the dancer a devilish smirk. This was practically the first time the Latina had said a complete sentence to Brittany ever since the dancer moved in.

"You did this?" Brittany accused as her eyes bore down straight into the Latina's.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and turned around so that she was now facing the wall. Brittany stood there silently for some time, waiting for the Latina to turn around and say something. When it was obvious Santana wasn't going to answer or say anything Brittany huffed and trudged towards the bathroom.

Santana smiled happily to herself as she closed her eyes to fall asleep. She may have found a new hobby to help quell her boredom.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was midday and Santana was absolutely starving as she walked around campus. Looking at the time she sent a text to her girlfriend, knowing that she would have just finished her lecture.

**To: Laura**

**Babe, hungry. Lunch?**

She sat down on a bench with her earphones sitting in her ears as she listened to music, waiting for her girlfriend to text back. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, notifying her of a new message. She opened the message and frowned instantly at the reply.

**From: Laura**

**Sorry babe. Tutoring. See you tonight?**

Seriously, it was starting to annoy the Latina now. Her girlfriend was always busy getting tutoring from the upperclassmen and they barely saw each other. Puck, Mike and Quinn still had classes to attend and the Latina simply couldn't wait for them to finish. She was hungry and wanted food.

**To: Laura**

**It's ok. I've got dance class with Mike. Afterwards? 9 your room?**

Santana sat there and looked up in the sky, deciding what her stomach was craving for lunch. After few minutes she shot up and started walking towards the on campus cafeteria area. Her phone beeped once more as she headed towards the cafeteria.

**From: Laura**

**Make it 9:30. I just got to do a few things. See you then babe.**

**xx**

The Latina paid for her lunch and made her way to an empty seat where she sat by herself and ate lunch. At this moment she felt like a loner because here she was, sitting and eating by her lonesome self. Turning the volume up on her iTouch she ignored the rest of the world as she ate her food.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was packing her bag for the dance studio that night. Tonight would have be her first lesson at the studio since she was eighteen. She had been raised in New York ever since her parents moved from their hometown in Lima, Ohio. When Brittany turned seventeen her talent was recognised and she quickly made a name for herself at such a young age. When she was nineteen she was approached by Beyoncé's choreographer and was asked if she would be interested in working as a back-up dancer for her tour. Jumping at the opportunity she left New York to follow out her dreams. When she returned she decided that she'd try her hand at teaching.

It had always been in the back of her head as she grew up. Since she was still young she figured that she'd get her degree as a back-up plan just in case worse came to worse and she would unable to dance. It felt weird returning back to her old studio after three years.

She grabbed her helmet from the table and the keys to her motorbike before walking out the door. On her way out she bumped into Santana who was about to enter the room at the same time she was leaving.

"Hey Santana." Brittany greeted politely.

The Latina just looked at her and gave a small nod before entering the room. Brittany just rolled her eyes and made her way outside to her bike.

Santana rolled her eyes at the dancer when she entered the room and moved to pack her back for her dance lesson that night. She was thankful for them since it meant that she wouldn't have to put up being around Brittany. By the looks of it the dancer seemed to be going somewhere that night as well. All the more better she thought as she changed into her sweats and tee.

Slinging her bag over her shoulders she received a text from Mike.

**From: Mike the Asian**

**Ready? I'm out front the dorms waiting. **

Smiling at the text she quickly left the room and locked the door before heading downstairs. She couldn't wait to head off to the dance studio. Dance always helped her to alleviate any stress she was experience and she was definitely stressed, what with Brittany becoming her roommate and all. Tonight she'd forget all about her crappy living arrangement.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Brittany!" Santana called after the older girl._

"_Oh, hey Santana. Something wrong?" Brittany asked, turning around with a warm smile on her face. _

"_Um, I'm just wondering. I need help. Do you know that dance they were teaching us today?" Santana asked, looking down at the ground bashfully._

"_Oh, yeah. You want me to help you with it?" The dancer asked practically reading the Latina's mind._

"_Yes please. If you don't mind?" Santana didn't know why but she always found herself nervous around the older girl. Perhaps it was the age difference, Brittany was fifteen and a sophomore in high school whereas Santana was only thirteen and still in middle school. Or maybe it was the fact that Brittany was always so confident in herself, either way Santana was always so shy around the girl._

"_Of course I don't mind. Why don't we start now?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded her head weakly and followed the taller girl into one of the emptier rooms._

"_Ok, we'll just go step by step and slowly." The dancer said as she took her position and waiting for the Latina to join her._

_Santana moved through the dance with little confidence, often messing up the steps and looking down sadly every time she missed a step._

"_I'm never going to get this. I guess I'm not as good as I thought." The Latina said sadly as she looked down._

"_Hey, you're good. You just need to be confident Santana. Dance is supposed to be fun, it's all about passion and feelings. Just let loose forget about everything and everyone when you dance. It'll come to you." Brittany said, encouraging the sad Latina._

"_Alright." Santana said with more confidence._

_Brittany counted them in and the pair moved effortlessly through the routine. Santana could feel her body becoming lighter, all the stress and burden she had been carrying on her shoulders had seemed to dissipate as she danced. The only thing on her mind was dance. She was oblivious to the world around her. _

"_See, you did it all perfect." Brittany praised as she placed a caring hand on Santana's shoulder._

_The younger girl looked down at the strong pale hand on her shoulder and blushed at the contact. What was happening to her? Why was she feeling this way? All she knew was that she was thanking fate that Brittany was appointed her mentor._

**End Flashback**

Parking her motorbike Brittany made her way up to the studio where she met the owner.

"Brittany!" The owner yelled out to the dancer as he rushed towards her.

"Hey! It's weird coming back here. Just three years ago I was a student." Brittany said, noticing the studio hadn't changed at all.

"Yeah, it's been too long. Thank you so much for helping out. One of our teachers decided to pop out a baby. "

"No problem at all. Thanks for letting me teach. So what class do I have today?" She asked, taking her schedule for the next few weeks.

"Advanced hip hop. They're all in the room waiting." Brittany nodded her head and moved towards the room.

Santana was stretching with Mike as they waited for their teacher to arrive. Today she hoped they'd do a routine that didn't involve so much partner work. Lately the teacher had been teaching them dances that heavily focused on partners, not that she didn't enjoy working with Mike, but she wanted a change.

The door opened and in walked the last person she was expecting.

"Hey, the usual instructor is out so for a while so I'll be taking over their classes while they're gone. I'm Brittany Pierce."

Santana looked to the ground and muttered silently to herself, "Mother eff."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I apologize for any errors. I was supposed to get home earlier today to edit this but i fell asleep at my friends place and left her house later than anticipated. Awkward, her mom pops her head in the door and like looks at me asleep in my friend's bed haha don't think she was expecting that. I can't believe my friend didn't wake me up.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>email: **mz_filo (at) yahoo . com**

For those who read my 'Teenage Dream' story, there's a small thank you video on my tumblr for you and there's some info about my future plans for the story on there

Next update will be Friday night...or tomorrow night depending on how much of my assignment I get done. Got a Yr.12 Formal to go Thursday night so can't update then. My friend's keep teasing me and say i'm a cradle snatcher because my friend who asked me to go to his formal is the year below me. Psh! He looks older than me anyway. Gah, dammit. Here i go again with my stories. I was trying hard not to do the stories because they tend to get really long. haha, sorry! couldn't help myself.

'Til next time. Adios.


	5. Chapter 5: This Isn't Happening

**A/N: **Yo, here's chapter.5 I was in a good mood so yeah. hope you enjoy (:

**Jabbawockeezrock99: **Hehe, was this update fast enough? Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**lalagleek: **Thank you for the support. Yayers! Well hopefully this update makes you happy and was fast enough.

**PennyLane93: **Lol, reminds me of one of my friends. Takes a sip of a cruiser (wine cooler) and like acts all tipsy. Haha, you read my mind. Somewhere down the track that was the plan hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Shine90: **Well i hope you'll be happy to know that Laura ends up leaving soon. Lol, like i was supposed to keep her around but as i wrote the next two chapters...somehow i ended up getting rid of her earlier than anticipated haha. Yay, i'm glad you like it! thanks for the review.

**crazyfornaya: **Yup, you read my mind. Brittany will get her chance at a prank soon. And as for Laura like i said to Shine90 she'll end up leaving soon. hehe. thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Kaede Shinomori: **Lol! Bringing back Fiona from my other story. Well I have some stuff planned for Laura anyways hehe. Yes, Karma will bite her in her awesome ass. I will never tire of your reviews ^^

**Everyone: **Cheers for the subscription to alerts, favourites, reviews and for just reading! I really can't thank you enough. You're all the best I love you all. Thank you thank you so so much!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a pair of bracelets that say 'confidence' and 'pride'

* * *

><p>Could things get any worse? First she comes to <em>my <em>university, then she ends up being my roommate, then what do you know we end up at the same damn party. What are the chances? There's like ten parties every night why did she end up going to the same one. You know what's even worse! ? She's my damn dance teacher now. This isn't happening…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck and Quinn entered the cafeteria and moved towards the table where their two close friends were seated. Mike was taking a bite out of his burger, mumbling incoherently at the Latina. When Quinn sat down she noticed the scowl on Santana's face.

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked, pointing to the Latina who was grumbling incoherently with her gaze fixated on her plated of fries.

"San's pissed that Brittany's our dance instructor now." Mike offered, ignoring the glare Santana was sending in his direction.

"Who's Brittany?" Puck asked.

"Girl we met when we were younger. Remember that summer me and San went to performing arts camp. Yeah, we met her there." Mike answered, glancing at Santana occasionally.

"Lame. Lame. Lame! LAME!" Santana chanted angrily as she gripped her fork and started stabbing her fries violently.

"Stop San." Quinn tried to grab the fork out of her friend's hand but the Latina managed to avoid Quinn's hands.

"Never! Lame! Lame!" Santana repeated angrily.

"Stop, you're going to turn them in mash potatoes." Quinn reasoned, trying to calm her friend down.

Before Santana could respond, Mike called out a name that was like poison to her.

"Brittany!" Mike yelled out and waved the girl towards their table.

"Hey Mike. Santana." Brittany greeted as she approached the table.

"This is Quinn." Mike said gesturing to the cheerleader.

Quinn stopped trying to grab the fork from Santana's hand and extended her hand out to the taller girl.

"Quinn Fabray. I'm on the cheerleading team here. You must be Sa- um…" Quinn paused, chancing a quick glance at the Latina before correcting herself, "Um, you must be Mike's friend from all those years back."

"Hi Quinn. I'm Brittany, Santana's roommate as well." Brittany gave a quick glance in Santana's direction but noticed the Latina's gaze was transfixed on the plate in front of her.

"This is Puck." Mike introduced the dancer to the mohawked boy.

"Sup. You might've seen me on the field. I'm pretty bad ass." Puck had his trademark cocky grin on his face, "You know if you ever need a tour of campus I'm always happy to help. Could show you my room?"

The sly, cocky smirk plastered on Puck's face immediately disappeared as he winced in pain. Out of nowhere, Santana had thrown the salt shaker closest to her at the mohawked boy. She didn't know why but she just had this sudden urge to inflict pain onto her friend.

Quinn and Mike sniggered at Puck as he rubbed his sore arm and started whining loudly, stating that what Santana did was uncalled for. Brittany quirked an eyebrow at the Latina, confused at her suddenly outburst of violence. She continued to stare at Santana until her attention was broken by an unknown female voice.

"Babe!" Brittany turned around and saw a blonde cheerleader who seemed to be a little shorter than her. She watched as the cheerleader sat next down the Latina and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The dancer practically winced as she watched the public display of affection. Brittany recognised the cheerleader to be the girl from the photo that rested on Santana's bed side table. It was Santana's girlfriend she concluded.

Laura pressed her lips to Santana not even caring that there were others around them. As their lips connect the Latina had her eyes open and was looking at Brittany with a glare before looking away.

Brittany watched as the couple kissed, feeling her heart ache just a little. What surprised her most was the fact that Santana had kept her eyes open the entire time. The dancer found it strange that the Latina had looked at her while she was kissing her girlfriend and somewhat a little creepy.

Puck, Quinn and Mike just shrugged their shoulders since they were already used to the couple's frequent public displays of affection.

Feeling awkward Brittany decided to leave, "Well, um. I better get going. I've got a lecture."

"We should hang out. A friend of Mike's is a friend of mine." Quinn suggested. Although her statement was true she was more interested in finding out the truth behind Brittany and Santana's relationship. She noticed the growing tension between the two during their short encounter.

"Yeah. Here's my number" Brittany said tapping out her number in the cheerleader's phone.

"Can I get your number? We could you know get to know each other." Puck suggested, waggling his eyebrows at the dancer.

"Um, no. Sorry." Quinn and Mike chuckled at the rejection and hi-fived each other at Puck's expense.

"I like her already." Quinn said to Mike and gave a warm smile to Brittany.

"Well, see you all." Brittany said to the three and turned to Santana and her girlfriend, "Um, bye." She added awkwardly before hurrying out the cafeteria.

When Brittany left, Santana detached her lips from her girlfriend and began peppering small kisses on Laura's jaw and neck.

"So. Want to come to my room. Tonight. And. Yeah." Santana said between kisses.

Quinn and Mike just rolled their eyes at Santana's blunt request. The girl had a libido that of a young hormonal teenage boy. She was almost as bad as Puck and that boy was the biggest man ho of them all. Puck just fist pumped the air as he eavesdropped on the Latina's conversation.

"Puck stop eavesdropping." Quinn scolded, throwing a crouton at him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After seeing Mike and his friends, Brittany found herself walking around campus, finding something to do since she finished her classes for the day. Ok, so she lied about having a lecture but the PDA between Santana and her girlfriend was becoming too much for the dancer to watch.

She was about to retreat back to her room when her phone beeped.

**From: Kurt**

**Busy? Come hang out with me and some friends. Meet us at fountain.**

She tapped out a response, thankful that she wouldn't have to lock herself in her room.

**To: Kurt**

**Sure, I'm on my way. Be there in 10.**

The dancer then turned around and made her way towards the fountain. On her way to the fountain she saw Santana's girlfriend Laura without the Latina by her side. As she continued walking she noticed Laura was talking to an older male about something. Brittany scrunched her eyebrows together when she saw the blonde cheerleader grab the male's hand and scribbled something on it. She was curious to see what Laura wrote but it was none of her business so she continued to walk towards the fountain.

From a distance she could see Kurt waving at her and he was standing next to a small brunette and a boy sitting in a wheelchair. She quickened her step and engulfed Kurt into a hug once she reached them.

"Kurty!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged her friend.

"Hey, Britt. Let me introduce you to some friends." Kurt said bringing Brittany to the small group. "As you know this is Rachel." He said pointing to the small brunette, "And this is Artie. He's the same age as you I think." Kurt said gesturing to Artie, "And you guys this is Brittany. But you already knew that Rachel." Kurt said to his other two friends.

"Hey Brittany." Rachel chirped happily.

"Hey Brittany." Artie said as he offered his hand to the tall dancer.

"Hi, Rachel. Hi Artie." Brittany greeted, taking Artie's hand and giving it a friendly shake. As they shook hands Artie couldn't help but admire the rest of Brittany's body.

"So how old are you Brittany?" Artie asked.

"Twenty. I'll be Twenty-one in about a month or so. In February. You?" Brittany asked, not knowing where to take the conversation.

"Turning twenty-two in May. I'm a second year computer science degree. I kind of failed my first year." Artie explained and chuckled to himself, "So, what year are you?" He asked the dancer.

"First year teaching. Took a few years off to work before coming here." Brittany answered. Kurt and Rachel were engrossed in their own conversation with each other as Brittany and Artie made small talk.

"Awesome. What'd you do before going uni?" Artie asked curiously.

"Worked as a dancer." Brittany looked at her surroundings, finding the conversation a little boring. It also didn't help that she noticed Artie constantly looking at her weirdly.

Artie couldn't help but admire Brittany's beauty. It was absolutely breath taking for him. Every time Brittany would speak he'd discreetly check her out but obviously he wasn't as subtle as he thought because it didn't go unnoticed by the dancer. Aside from the stares, Brittany concluded that Artie was a good guy so she allowed herself to enjoy his company.

"Let's grab some food. I'm starving." Kurt suggested as he linked arms with Rachel. They all agreed on meeting Mercedes and Tina at a small diner between their two universities.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was in her room, typing up an assignment when she heard a knock on her door. Checking the time she guessed that it was Laura. When opened the door her lips were attacked by the blonde cheerleader's lips. She barely had enough time to close door before her girlfriend pushed her roughly towards her bed.

Their bodies fell heavily onto the Latina's bed as they continued their intense make out session. Hands were travelling everywhere as their kisses became deeper and lust filled. Their make out session was intensifying by the minute as they rolled around on Santana's bed, both trying to fight for domination.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was walking back with Rachel, Kurt and Artie after the diner. Rachel was discussing the topic about starting up a Glee Club, similar to the one she and Kurt were apart of in high school. The three others just nodded, pretending to listen to the small diva speak as she droned on about family, or something like that.

Kurt turned to Brittany and hugged her goodbye before waiting for Artie to say his goodbyes. The wheelchair bound boy shook Brittany's hand and hugged Rachel farewell before returning back to the boy's dorm room with Kurt.

"I think Artie likes you." Rachel said as she walked with Brittany back to the girl's dorms.

"What makes you think that?" Brittany already had an idea that Artie may have sparked an interest in her. Although throughout her life people often perceived her to be spacey or absent minded she was actually a very perceptive individual. When it came to people and behaviour she often picked up on things faster than others, but she just never really voiced anything.

"The way he looks at you." Of course Brittany had noticed that so she just nodded her head pretending she didn't.

"Really? Oh, well he's a nice guy." The dancer said as they neared their rooms, "Well, I better head back and work on my notes." Brittany said as she hugged Rachel goodbye and headed towards her room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Laura's make out session had intensified ten-fold and they were now desperately trying to rip the clothes off each other's backs. The Latina wondered if she locked the door to the room but the thought left her immediately once Laura's lips were on her neck.

The pair were breathing heavily as the tussled and turned on the bed. They broke away from the kiss so Laura could rip the Latina's shirt off her, showing her smooth, caramel skin. Things were getting hot and heavy and Santana couldn't wait to take her girlfriend there and then.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was humming to herself as she reached the door to her room. She held the door knob and thought for a second. What if Santana was in there? Then no doubt there would be an awkward silence between the two. No matter she did, the Latina would always ignore her and give her the cold shoulder. What if Santana tried to draw on her face again? Brittany was scared to fall asleep in the same room after what happened earlier that week.

Sighing to herself she twisted the door knob and prepared herself to be met with a cold Santana.

Santana had reclaimed dominance and was now on top of Laura as they continued to make out. Her top was now off and she was wearing only her bra and sweat pants, whereas Laura had her hoodie zipped right open, showing her lace bra.

Feeling frustrated by her bra Santana reached behind her and unclasped it and removed her own bra before throwing it violently behind her.

As Brittany opened the door and walked in, something hit her square on the face. The offending object fell to the ground after it had smacked her in the face.

"What the hell! ?" Brittany exclaimed, looking down on the ground she saw that it was red and black bra that had hit her.

Santana turned around instantly and her eyes opened widely almost in a comical fashion as she noticed the dancer standing by the door.

Lifting her eyes up from the bra Brittany looked up and saw a topless Santana straddling Laura. Her eyes grew double in size as she panicked internally. This was definitely _not _what she was expecting.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany yelled, cupped her hands over her mouth as she spun around, "Shit, I'm gonna…um…Fuck." She usually never swore but this situation called for it. She quickly grabbed the door knob and swung the door open before rushing out. She stood in the hall way looking around and decided to get a snack from the vending machine down the hall. Even though she had already eaten she was hoping that the Latina and her girlfriend would have been finished by the time she returned.

"Ok, that was awkward." Laura said as she looked up at her girlfriend, whose eyes were still on the door.

Santana removed her gaze from the door and leaned in to capture her girlfriend's lips when Laura's phone rang. Huffing in frustration, Santana waited for Laura to take the call. Dammit, she just wanted to get her sexy on. Was that too much to ask for?

"Hello?" Laura said down the receiver, "Oh, now? Mhmm. Ok, be there soon. Bye." The cheerleader looked at Santana apologetically.

"Sorry babe. Um something came up. One of the girls on the team needs me to help choreograph the routine." Laura said, tapping Santana's thigh so the Latina would get off of her.

"Serious? Mm ok. See you tomorrow?" Santana asked as she watched Laura fix her outfit.

"Extra practise. How about the day after?" She said as she stood up from the bed and picked up her bag.

"Alright. Bye babe." Santana placed a small kiss on the cheerleader and watched her leave the room.

Santana walked across the room and picked up her bra by the door.

As Laura made her way down the hall she saw Brittany making her way back to the room.

"It's all safe now." Laura said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Brittany said as she passed the cheerleader.

As they passed each other Laura's phone rang.

"Hello?" Brittany could hear what Laura was saying, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hear as they walked further away from each other.

"I'm almost there babe. Can't wait." Laura said, well that's what Brittany thought she heard but she could've been wrong.

Brittany took a deep breath before slowly twisting the knob and pushed open the door. Again, she was handed the short end of the stick. There Santana stood with her back to the door clipping on her bra. It's not like she had a problem seeing the Latina half naked, but it was starting to make her feel hot and bothered.

The sound of the door caused Santana to turn around and growled angrily when she saw Brittany standing there.

"Sorry." Brittany whispered awkwardly as she walked towards her bed with her head down.

"Whatever." Santana scoffed, pulling a shirt over her head as she returned to her own bed and started typing up her assignment.

The two girls sat in silence, both on their laptop and not saying a word. Brittany couldn't help but think back to a time when they were once close.

**Flashback**

"_Hey San. Why are you out here by yourself?" Brittany asked the small Latina who was sitting on a log, resting her chin in her hands._

"_No reason. I like it out here." Santana said to the dancer._

_Brittany sat down on the log next to the Latina and admired the view in front of them. The pair had been spending more time with each other, what with the extra help that Santana often asked for. They were no longer 'mentor' and 'newbie' now they had formed a friendship that was growing as the days went by. _

_The two girls sat in silence as they took in their quiet, serene environment._

"_You're getting more confident in your dancing." Brittany pointed out, breaking the silence that had enveloped them._

"_Thanks. I think those extra lessons with you really help." The Latina noticed Brittany shuffling closer to her so now their hands were brushing against each other._

"_Nah, it's all you Santana. You're talented." The dancer said to the younger girl, sending her a warm smile._

"_Lies." Santana said with a cheeky smile on her face._

"_I never lie. I promise." Brittany shuffled her body closer so now their shoulders were brushing against each other._

"_Pinkie?" Santana giggled like a child, well it was a given since she was still somewhat a child still._

_Brittany then intertwined their pinkies together and brought their joined pinkies up, placing a kiss just above her own thumb._

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, sorry if there were typos. I'll fix them later i promise. I spent all day working on my assignment then started picking out hairstyles for my friend's formal tomorrow. So next update won't be until Friday night or Sunday night. I'm trying not to make you guys wait too long ^^

OMG could you guys do me a big massive favour! ? Ok, i left it last minute to decide on a hairstyle and literally in 15hours i have to go down to the hair dressers to get my hair styled for my friend's formal tomorrow night. So could you please head over to my tumblr where i have a pic of the hairstyles i'm thinking of and could you help me decide? I will love you all forever if you could help me with this. My dress is a royal blue satin halter neck dress that falls above my knees jsut in case you needed to know. Don't choose Naya Rivera's or Heather Morris' hair just cuz you likes you some Brittany. hehe, sorry to have to ask you to do this. It's just really hard for me to choose. Oh, and it's my friend's Yr.12 formal equivalent to Senior prom. Thank thank you all so so much.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

'Til next time. Adios.

**Review, subscribe to alerts, favourites or just read, which you already did if you're reading this last line. Lol.**


	6. Chapter 6: Is That So Hard

**A/N: **Here's chapter 6. Hope you guys all enjoy this chapter.

**HeYa-GLeeK12: **Haha, that's fair enough. Well, it's not gonna be like ages until they get together but it's still got a fairway to go. I still haven't addressed the 'summer camp' yet so yeah. But there will be an increase in Brittana interaction (: in chapter 8 their interaction with peak..well that's the plan haven't written it yet. so yuh. cheers for reading!

**Kaede Shinomori: **Seriously if you decide to draw that comic strip, i'd totes wanna look at it. For reals yo! haha. Serious do it =D Lol, well I honestly didn't know what i was gonna do with Laura...until i had an epiphany in the shower. I was like *ding* now i know what to do haha, so yeah. Having epiphanies in the shower, totally normal. yay thanks for reading!

**crazyfornaya: **Lol, everyone's sad over the lack of Brittana. Am i the only one who realised that Santana became somewhat nicer and like excessively hotter? I wasn't even paying attention to the plot I just couldn't get over the fact that like everyone got really hot hahaha. Like fark, did Puck and Mike get tanner? Like seriously i loves me them tannies. Haha oops rambling. Hopefully you like this chapter whoop whoop. Aw, be a happy panda. thanks for trying to help with the hair as well, my friend ended up taking it in her hands haha. thank you for reading and review yayers.

**HeyaBrittana: **Ooo thanks for reading and all the reviews! yay! =D appreciate the support.

**FeelingGrey: **Hehe, i try to keep you all happy. Thank thank you for reading and dropping a review.

**Everyone: **Whoop whoop 79 reviews. You're all such bad ass motherfo's and it's totally awesome! Thanks for taking the time to read, review, favourite and subscribe to alerts. Legends!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but one day I shall own a stuffed panda and hug it when i'm a sad panda.

* * *

><p>Why does Santana have to be so cold? It wasn't my fault that I happened to walk in when she was having extreme sexy time with her girlfriend. Not my fault I walked in when she was topless, it's not my fault. I can't help it that I'm her dance instructor. So why does she have to be so angry about it? I wish she'd just tell me what I did wrong. All I want is to just be friends again. Is that so hard?<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Brittany jumped off her motorbike and jogged up the stairs into the studio, where her students were waiting for her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She apologised, unzipping her leather jacket and throwing it onto the ground.

"Everyone stretched?" She asked and received nods from the students.

Clapping her hands together she faced the mirror in front of her and counted everyone in as they moved through the routine. She watched everyone carefully through the mirror as she lead. They had gone through the dance once before she turned around to address her students.

"Ok, keep going. Just go through the dance." Brittany announced and started walking around the class, watching closely at every dancer's movements.

"One, two, three. Yes, you're all doing awesome. Keep going." The dancer then circled the room before stopping in the front and watched carefully. From the corner of her eye she caught someone moving one beat behind everyone else.

Her eyes quickly turned to the person. She watched the individual dance and noticed that they lacked confidence in their movements, almost as if they were afraid to mess up. There was hesitation between transitions. Looking up she stared at Santana and watched the Latina's face contort into one of absolute concentration. It brought her back to the time when she used to help Santana practise.

**Flashback**

"_Brittany I can't. What if I mess up?" Santana said sadly, looking down at the ground dejectedly. _

"_Yes you can Santana. You're an amazing dancer. Just have confidence." Brittany egged on the younger girl as they moved through the steps._

"_I'm just scared to mess up in front of everyone. I'm not as confident as you." The Latina answered, sighing in frustration when she realised she was still one beat slower than Brittany._

"_We all get scared. You won't mess up. Don't think so hard. Remember what I said before. Forget everything and let your body do all the work." Brittany walked behind Santana and grabbed the Latina's arms as she moved their bodies together._

"_Feel the fluidity. Feel the movements." Brittany whispered as they danced together, "Let your body move." _

_Santana let out a breath as she allowed Brittany to manipulate her limbs. Everything felt so natural and so fluid. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to move freely under the dancer's control. She was practically floating on air as they danced together._

_Suddenly Brittany disconnected their bodies. Looking at the dancer, Santana decided to work her way through the choreography. This time instead of being scared she found the confidence to move through the dance. The two were now dancing in sync and Santana couldn't help but smile. Everything just felt so right._

**End Flashback**

"Brittany. Brittany!" Mike tapped the dancer on the shoulder, bringing her out of her day dream.

"Uh, sorry. I kind of blanked out." Brittany apologized, shaking her head and moving to her position. "I'll teach you the last part of the dance. It's a little hard but I know you guys can do it." She added, showing the students what she wanted them to do.

Moving through the dance she turned around and commenced counting as she watched everyone going through the motions. Again, there it was. She could see a body moving one beat slower than everyone. She turned her attention to Santana who still had that unsure look on face, like she did all those years back.

Santana was concentrating hard on the dance when she looked up briefly and saw Brittany staring at her intently. She frowned at the dancer who just turned her head quickly when she was caught staring.

After being caught staring, Brittany turned around instantly and went through the dance with everyone else. After repeating the steps numerous times they went through the entire dance before finishing for the night.

"Alright, just work on the last part and we'll be set! See you next week." Brittany said to class.

Mike had received a message and frowned when he read the text.

"Hey San. I can't take you home. Sorry, something's come up." He apologized to the Latina.

Santana mouth dropped in disbelief. How was she going to get home? It was a thirty minute walk and it was already pitch black outside. Sure she liked to think she was awesome and a total bad ass but truth be told she was shit scared of the dark.

"How do I get home? Puck and Quinn are busy tonight and Laura doesn't drive." Santana whined.

"Shit well. I think I saw Brittany's bike outside. She can take you home." Mike offered.

"What. No!" Santana protested, grabbing Mike by the shirt and shaking the Asian boy, "No! I don't want to. Why Mike! ? Why?" She pleaded and violently shook Mike as she clung onto his shirt for dear life.

Mike dislodged the Latina's arms from his shirt and gave her an apologetic smile, "It won't be that bad. Unless you want to walk home…Look, I'm really sorry but I have to do this thing." Santana sighed in defeat and just nodded her head.

"You ask her." She mumbled angrily to the Asian boy.

Mike gave up and nodded his head before approaching Brittany who was taking a swig of her water.

"Hey Mike." Brittany said to the Asian boy.

"Hey, um. Do you think you could um, drive Santana back to MU?" He asked.

"Um, sure. If she wants." Brittany shrugged her shoulders and chanced a glance at the Latina who had her arms crossed angrily.

Mike hugged Brittany and thanked her repeatedly before grabbing his bag and rushing out the studio. He sent an apologetic smile to the Latina and whispered a 'sorry' before he left.

Brittany picked up her bag, jacket and helmet before walking up to the Latina.

"Um, my bike's in the garage. I'll take you back." She said with a weak smile as the Latina just shrugged her shoulders and followed.

The pair entered the garage where Brittany grabbed a spare helmet from under the seat.

"Here, you'll need it." She said passing the helmet to the Latina. Looking into the storage she realised that she didn't have a spare jacket for Santana. Thinking of Santana's safety she shrugged her leather jacket off and handed it to her.

"Um, wear this. Don't want you getting grazes if um, yeah we crash. Which we won't. I'm a good driver. Just in case, yeah." Brittany said awkwardly, offering her jacket.

Santana just nodded her head silently as she zipped up the jacket. Five years since she had worn something from Brittany. Well, that was a lie. It was more like four years. Shoved in the back of her closet back home in Lima, pushed to the furthest corner of her closet was an old hoodie belonging to Brittany.

"Here, I'll put your bag in the boot." Brittany said, taking the bag from the Latina and opening the small storage under the seat.

The dancer mounted her bike and waited for Santana to follow. She watched to make sure Santana put her helmet on before starting the engine.

"Hold on Santana." Brittany instructed. Santana just rolled her eyes and shook her head, placing her hands behind her to hold onto the seat.

Brittany rolled her eyes when the Latina refused to do as she asked, "Santana, you're going to fall off if you don't. Just do it." The dancer waited patiently for the Latina to wrap her arms around her waist. After five minutes Santana finally complied and gripped tightly at Brittany's waist.

"Hold tight." Brittany said as she drove away on her bike.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once they arrived at the university, Santana jumped off the bike and waited for Brittany to hand her the bag before quickly walking back to her room.

Brittany sighed sadly and removed her helmet as she followed the Latina to their room. When Santana entered the room she realised that she still had Brittany's jacket on. Looking down at it she was reminded of the days they spent together during summer camp.

**Flashback**

"_How did you get into dance?" Santana asked Brittany as they sat on the same log they had been for the last couple of days._

"_I don't know. I've been dancing since I could work. My mom said apparently I could dance before I even walked. Like, I'm not the smartest person but for dance the awesome thing about it is I don't need to think so much. It's natural for me." Brittany said as she leaned back._

"_But you're so good. I wish I could be as good as you."_

"_Hey, you are good! You just need to believe in yourself as much as I believe in you."_

"_That's really corny." Santana said as a blush crept up on her face._

"_It's the truth. You're an amazing dancer. You just need to believe in yourself more." The wind then picked up, sending a cold breeze through the air. Santana shivered as the wind passed._

_Noticing the shiver Brittany unzipped her high school hoodie and put it around the Latina, zipping up the front for her._

"_Better?" Brittany asked, giving the Latina a smile as she placed her hands on her knees and leant forward._

"_Better. But aren't you cold?" Santana asked as she slid her arms through the sleeves. Since Brittany was naturally a tall girl and older, the hoodie sat loosely on the Latina. _

"_Nah, I'm all good." Brittany said stretching her arms up in the air. Just as the dancer said that another cold breeze flew through the air, causing Brittany to shiver._

"_Ok, maybe I'm a little cold." The dancer laughed as she wrapped an arm around the Latina, "There, now I'm warm." She said smiling to the younger girl._

_Santana couldn't help but blush at Brittany's gesture. Their time together made her feel things she had never felt with other people. She'd think about what everything meant later, but for now she'd just snuggled closer into Brittany's embrace._

**End Flashback**

Santana gave a tight lipped smile as the memories flooded through her thoughts. Gripping the jacket tightly she looked down at it and noticed that Brittany's clothes still sat loosely on her body. Then reality hit her, she shook her head trying to rid her thoughts of the memories and ripped off the jacket before throwing it on top of Brittany's bed.

Brittany entered the room just when Santana threw the jacket onto her bed. She frowned and cleared her throat when she saw the spare helmet sitting on top of Santana's bed.

"Um, could I have my helmet back please?" Brittany asked. Santana glared at the dancer before throwing the helmet to her.

Brittany caught the helmet and frowned at the Latina. She had enough of her attitude and wanted to know what she did to deserve this cold behaviour.

"What's your problem Santana?" Brittany asked scrunching her eyebrows.

Santana turned around and rolled her eyes before making her way towards the bathroom. Noticing that the Latina was trying to run away, Brittany sprinted towards the bathroom and blocked her way.

"Why do you keep ignoring me? Why are you so hateful towards me?" Brittany asked, staring Santana straight into the eyes.

Santana just glared and continued to remain silent.

"Fine then." Brittany gave up trying to get an answer from the Latina and walked back towards her bed and flopped back onto the soft mattress with a resigned sigh.

The Latina just rolled her eyes and walked out the door, leaving Brittany alone to her thoughts.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana needed a distraction and stay as far away from the dancer. Things were not going the way she had planned. She wasn't supposed to talk to dancer. Brittany was out of her life and she had to keep it that way. Picking up her phone she called her three best friends.

Setting up a group call she waited for her friends to pick up.

"Hello?" Puck, Quinn and Mike answered simultaneously.

"Bored." The Latina answered simply. The three had grown up with Santana and knew instantly what Santana needed just by the simple word. They knew it practically translated to 'let's get drunk'.

"San, really now? We have class tomorrow" Quinn asked reminding everyone that they each had classes the next day.

"Quinn." Santana said sternly, "I. Am. Bored." She stated firmly to which the cheerleader laughed at over the phone.

"Win!" Puck and Mike cheered.

**Flashback**

"_Thanks for the jacket Brittany." Santana said offering the hoodie back to Brittany._

"_No, you keep it." The dancer declined, pushing the hoodie back into the younger girl's hands._

"_But it's yours." _

"_Keep it. That way you'll always be reminded of my awesomeness. You can give it back to me when we next meet. After camp, when we're older." Brittany said with a twinkle in her eye._

"_How are you sure we'll see each other?" Santana said as she slipped her arms through the sleeves._

"_We're best friends. The world will find a way. If not, I'll make sure I find you." Brittany said with a megawatt smile on her face._

"_Lies." Santana said with a cheeky grin._

"_I don't lie. I promise." Brittany stated confidently, bringing up her pinkie for Santana to link. _

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, that was a lame ending to this chapter. I seriously don't know what I was thinking. Well, next update will be Sunday night or Tuesday night. Heads up, in the next two weeks updates will be spaced out because I'll be doing my clinicals in the hospital and it's 40hours per week so i won't have as much time to write more, since i still have to study for my exams and work at my part-time job as well. Busy two weeks.

Sorry for any errors, i'm exhausted. Had two hours sleep today. I'll get around to fixing up any errors later.  
>tumblr: <strong>http:stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **

Ok, i promised myself to stop putting my life stories on here but i HAD to share this with you guys. Ok, last night i was my friend's date to his yr.12 formal and like his friends decided to book a hotel after Karaoke. So like we went to the Karaoke bar and i belted it like a boss to 'Don't stop believing' haha anyway yeah, when we took the taxi back to the hotel the driver's like, "Ok, so 9 of you guys." then he leans to the side and sees me, "oh, and one girl? Is that safe?" haha and i was like, "Yeah, i can kick their asses." so like yeah i ended up being the only girl that night thus proving that pretty much i'm just a bro with boobs haha. Then i referred to myself as 'the female' the entire night so i was like, "The female gets the bed and dibs on the bathroom first." Then because i didn't know if we were heading back to the hotel i didn't bring a change of clothes so i had to ask my date for his shirt and like i wore it and he was like, "Wow, you look like some post sex shit right there." and then i turned around and glared at him and was like, "Dude, don't get any ideas. And don't say that! does not look like post sex" and yeah. Pretty fun night. I got so many 'cougar' 'cradle snatcher' quips from my friends because i'm a year above my friend and my friend was called a 'cougar hunter' haha. I ended up walking bare foot in the morning when we caught the train back home because my high heels killed my feet. Whoo, long story. Sorry. They still hurt.

**Review review, read which you must've already done and continue being the awesome people you are.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Only Water

**A/N: **EFF ME SIDEWAYS! I had all my responses to you guys all typed out then my browser decided to reload and erase it all and i forgot to save it.

A friend of mine asked me to advertise a story here.

**http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7289039/1/7_Stuffs**

Check it out. Help an author out (:

**voldefuckingmort: **Don't worry, they'll interact way more next chapter. In regards to their relationship I already have like a 'big thing reaction' type thing to kinda catapult it but that won't happen for maybe 2-3 chapters? Sorry for the slow and torturous pace. Thanks for sticking around and reading.

**Shine90: **:O that's ok, i'm just glad you read the story still. Haha, well that's Santana for ya. Always the cold bitch with a heart towards Brittany. Don't worry interaction will increase next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing YAY!

**crazyfornaya: **Yeah, i was like WHOA Santana is so damn hot. I just read through my other chapters, just realised Brittany and Santana literally only said like 4-5 lines to each other. How Lol! thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sticking by this epically slow pace. epic!

**PennyLane93: **Yup, had to give Brittany a motorbike. Making her even hotter plus there's like that forced interaction.

**Brittana FOrever 3: **Aw, thank you for the loyalty. Sorry i don't update as fast as i used to. I'm mega busy ): thanks for reviewing and reading. Yay!

**Everyone: **So close to 100 already! ? Jeez man you're all so awesome. 600 views in one day when i updated, wow you're all just wow. Like it though it'd only get like 200 views but now it's increasing. Thank you all so so much for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favouriting. I won't waste anymore of your time and let you get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a non funny disclaimer. Lamest disclaimer to date.

* * *

><p>This is absolutely shit. Damn Mike. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have to get a ride from Brittany. Why is this all freakin' happening? I need to get away from here, thank God there's that long weekend coming up. That's what I'll do, I'll go back home to Lima that way I don't have to see Brittany for a weekend. No doubt mami and papi will be calling me up, begging me to come visit.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Santana was sitting on top of Mike's bed as she continued to down the beer in quick succession. Puck, Mike and Quinn had been watching the Latina carefully, making sure that she wouldn't do anything stupid. She tended to become an emotional, weepy drunk who would drunk dial everyone on her list.

While she was there Santana had ignored Mike because she was still pissed that he left her alone with Brittany. Puck, Santana and Mike were downing the alcohol at a steady pace whereas Quinn stopped after two bottles since she had an early class.

"Laura's cheating on me." Santana said as she downed her beer and grabbed another one.

"What makes you say that?" Mike asked in the smallest voice possible. He was scared to set the Latina off after he left her alone with Brittany.

"I'm the master of cheating. I know cheating when I see it." The Latina answered.

"What are you going to do about it?" Puck asked, handing Mike a beer.

Santana thought for a minute and just shrug her shoulders, "I haven't seen anything yet but I have a few ideas of what to do if it does turn out that she's cheating. I'm pretty sure she is anyway. You know what, I'm gonna go see her now." The Latina said getting up from the bed and swayed side to side, in an attempt to find her balance.

"I'm coming with." Quinn offered and walked with Santana out the door.

The two girls made their way to Laura's room but slowed down when they heard voices from the next corner. They ran to the corner, pressing their bodies tightly against the wall as they leaned over. They could see Laura's room in the distance. In front of her room was a tall blonde who was talking with an upperclassman.

Santana was practically seeing red when she saw Laura lean forward and grabbed the upperclassman's shirt and brought him down for a kiss. The two girls saw the kiss become heated as Laura opened the door and pushed him into the room.

"Knew it!" Santana whispered loudly, there was no way in hell she'd let Laura get away with this. She was Santana freakin' Lopez. She was about to run up to her now assumed ex-girlfriend's room and show her how it's done in Lima Heights Adjacent when Quinn grabbed her wrist.

"Not now." The cheerleader warned and pulled her friend back to Puck and Mike's room.

"I know what I'm going to do now." Santana said with a smirk on her face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana practically barged into Puck and Mike's room, running towards the bed and jumping onto it.

"Sooooo, Puck." She said in a tone that was laced with pure mischievous, "You know how you got that band with the blonde kid with big lips, wheel chair dude and um…Frankenteen?"

"Yeah…" Puck drawled, knowing all too well what Santana was asking.

"And like, you're providing entertainment for the freebie day…you reckon I could help?" Santana asked, batting her eye lashes at the mohawked boy.

"Why? What are you planning?" Puck asked warily.

"Weeeell, I just found out my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend was cheating on me aaaand I wanted to like let her know that I know that." The Latina said with a sickenly sweet smile on her face.

"That's evil." Mike said from the sides.

"And?" Santana asked, looking at the Asian boy.

"Just saying." Mike shrugged his shoulders and laughed as he took a swig of his beer.

"Alright. If you want. Our singer was out anyway." Puck shrugged and clinked his bottle with Mike.

The three friends continued to talk into the night and parted ways when they decided that it was late enough.

Stumbling back to her room the Latina managed to open her door and land face first onto her bed. Climbing under the covers she gripped the covers tightly as she let her dreams take over her thoughts.

**Flashback**

_Santana was in the empty rehearsal room stretching her limbs as she prepared herself to practise. Mike had asked her previously if she wanted to join him and everyone else at the lake but she declined, wanting to work on her choreography for the showcase at the end. Brittany had managed to convince her to perform for everyone during the showcase at the end of the camp. This was why she found herself constantly practising every free moment she had._

_Looking around she made sure no one was watching when she stood up from her spot and pressed play on the stereo._

_Brittany was walking past the empty rooms when she heard the sound of someone singing. She assumed that it was someone from the music department but decided to see who it was, finding it odd that they'd practices in the dance rooms. She heard the music getting increasing loudly. Finding the room where the music was coming from she opened the door slightly and poked her head in._

_Looking around the room she caught sight of the Latina staring out the window with her back to the door. Brittany stepped into the room and closed the door as quietly as possible, as to not make a sound. Once the door was closed she slowly approached the singing Latina who was still unaware of the dancer's presence. _

_Santana continued to sing, letting the words flow out of her mouth naturally. She watched the clouds float through the blue skies. Brittany continued to walk closer to the unsuspecting younger girl._

_The Latina leant forward and rested her elbows on the window sill as she continued to sing. Once Brittany was close enough she turned around and rested her back against the wall. _

"_Hey." The dancer whispered, tilting her head towards Santana so that she was smiling down at her._

_Santana flinched slightly when she noticed the body next to her, but the surprise on her face was replaced by a smile when she saw who was next to her._

_"Hey." Santana said back to the dancer._

"_Amazing. How come you never told me you sang?" Brittany asked, her back and elbows still leaning against the wall._

_Santana shrugged her shoulders and mumbled an incoherent answer._

"_Hm?" Brittany hummed, leaning in closer to the Latina. The dancer's breath hit Santana's cheek, making her shudder at the feeling._

"_Um…I said it never came up." Santana took a chance and turned to face the dancer. Their eyes were now staring into each other._

_There it was, that weird feeling that always left Santana confused. Her heart was beating rapidly and her body was inching forward. Her body temperature was rising. She could feel her hands starting to shake. What was happening? What was she doing? It was like she had no control over her body. Before she knew it her lips were pressed softly against Brittany's._

For a brief millisecond their lips were pressed against each other. Before it could go any further Santana pulled away and ran out the room. Brittany was still in shock when she saw the Latina bolt out the door.

"_Santana!" The dancer called out and chased after the retreating Latina._

**End Flashback**

After her cruise on her motorbike, Brittany returned up to her room. She unzipped her jacket and removed her helmet and glanced at the Latina's side of the room. Santana was already fast asleep in her bed snoring slightly. At the time, the Latina looked so peaceful, Brittany had to fight the urge to walk over and give the girl a kiss on the forehead.

Sighing sadly she pulled back the covers of her bed and crawled onto the soft mattress and dropped her head onto the pillow, letting sleep take over completely.

Santana woke up with a jolt, breaking her from her dreams. Ever since Brittany had moved in she'd been dreaming about their times at summer camp more often than usual. Quite frankly it was starting to piss her off. Even in her dreams the dancer was there. Turning around in her bed she saw the dancer sleeping peacefully in her bed. Getting and idea the Latina crawled out of bed silently and grabbed a water bottle and made her way towards Brittany's bed.

When Brittany woke up in the morning she definitely felt something was different. It was this weird feeling that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She shifted in her bed and realised something off. Her sheets were wet. Looking down she pulled back the covers and saw that from her hips down her bed was completely wet. She freaked internally, wondering how on Earth she ended up pissing herself during the night.

This had never happened before in her life. She jumped out the bed in panic as she bolted towards the bathroom. She then realised that she failed to bring and clothes with her so she tried to open the door as quietly as possible. She tip toed into the room to gather some clothes before sneaking back into the bathroom. Before she could even reach the door she saw the Latina facing her side of the room with her trademark cocky smirk.

"Accident?" Santana quipped from her bed, the covers pulled right up to her chin.

Brittany glared at the Latina before continuing her way towards the bathroom.

"No need to worry about the smell. It's only water." The Latina said from her bed. She was having way too much fun testing the dancer.

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks and turned towards the Latina in disbelief. She did it again, Santana got her again.

"You did this?" The dancer asked, staring down at the Latina who still had a cocky smirk plastered on her face.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders and turned around in her bed again so that she was facing the wall.

Brittany just huffed angrily and stormed into the bathroom where she threw her clothes on the ground and closed the door shut. She slammed her hands on the sides of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror.

"You want to play games? It's on Santana." Ok, so what if she was trying to rekindle her friendship with the Latina. It wouldn't hurt to fight fire with fire. Perhaps it'd help to pull Santana down a few steps.

While Brittany was in the bathroom taking a shower the Latina's phone rang. Since her little prank, Santana was feeling in a festive mood and answered her phone happier than she had ever.

"Hello!" She greeted the other person on the other side in an uncharacteristically cheery voice.

"Oh, someone's happy." Mrs. Lopez said.

"Oh, hey mami! You could say that, what's up?"

"You mentioned before that you had a long weekend coming up right?"

"Yup! Let me guess. You miss your amazing daughter, aka moi and you want me to visit?" Santana said with a chuckle.

"No, was going to ask you to buy some groceries for us. Of course we miss you." Mrs. Lopez said sarcastically. Santana's father's laughter could be heard in the back ground as he passed his wife.

"Tell Santana to get her Lopez butt here." Mr. Lopez said in the background.

"Alright, I'll come visit during the weekend."

"Ok, I'll set up your ticket and everything. See you in two weeks mija!" The older women said before sending her regards and hanging up the phone. This was perfect. Santana would finally get some time away from Brittany without having to see her every day, even if it were only for a few days. Plus she'd have some time away from Laura. She'd also have some time to think of a plan to deal with Laura and even more pranks to pull on Brittany.

Brittany sauntered out the bathroom with her hair coiled up in the towel, eying the Latina warily before sitting down on her bed where she grabbed her brush. Santana then entered the bathroom for a much needed shower.

As the Latina showered, Brittany's phone rang.

"Hello?" The dancer asked since she didn't bother reading the caller ID.

"Don't you read your caller ID?" Mrs. Pierce said over the phone.

"Mom! What's up! ?" Brittany asked excitedly. It'd been so long since she last spoken to her mother. Although she was already used to being away from her family, it didn't mean that she didn't miss them any less. Often at times she felt home sick and would love nothing more than to see them.

"Nothing. Just decided to talk to my daughter. We miss you. Why haven't you come and visit us?" Mrs. Pierce said in the typical Pierce fashion.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to settle but I think I'm getting into the routine of things now. I haven't visited because remember you guys moved when I started college."

"Oh, yeah. Well you have to come visit us here. You'll love this town. You know your father and I grew up in this town and moved when you were too young to remember." Brittany's mother said, happily reminiscing about her younger days.

"Yes mom. You've told me that story like, one hundred times. I'm pretty sure when I was younger I thought you were talking about Lima beans." Brittany and her mother both chuckled at the memory.

"Well no excuse. Your next long weekend you'll be coming here and visiting."

"Oh, awesome I have a long weekend in um, 2 weeks." Brittany said, flicking through her diary.

"Great. I'll book your tickets for you. Oh! I can't wait to introduce you to a family that your father and I grew up with. After so many years they still stayed in this town, I think you'll really like them. You know, they have a daughter who's roughly your age. I think she's off at university as well. I think you'll get along well. I can't wait for you to see this town. Well, I better let you go. Bye sweetie, I love you." Mrs. Pierce said happily.

"Alright. See you in two weeks. I love you too mom. See ya." Brittany said before she hung up and slid her phone down. She Laid on her back and stared up at the white ceiling.

"Lima, Ohio. Here I come."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this chapter...i don't know what to say about it. Not really happy with it. That's what i get when i type drunk...Sorry i didn't update earlier i was partying on the weekend.

That party was filled with so much like...cliches or whatevs. I had one of those lame sappy movie moments. I was talking to this person about what happened between us and like we were sitting on the ground so i got up and looked down at them and was like, "You know, if i knew back then. I would've said yes and dated you." and then i opened the door and was about to walk out when they were like, "Hey Christie! I would've dated you as well." then i turned around, gave a sweet smile and was like, "Who knows, maybe life will give us another chance." then i just walked out the door. Then apparently they learnt this song that i like on guitar for me...it's really confusing me. Damn alcohol, those lame moments ALWAYS happen when i'm drunk. I think that's transposed into my writing, which is why is seems all over the place.

Next update won't be until next week since that's when my next day off is. I'm on clinicals and i work 5 days a week and 8 hours each day so that's like 40hours a week. Not to mention Thursdays are a killer. 7am - 3:30pm at the hospital and then 5pm - 9pm at my part time job.

'Til next time. Adios.

tumblr **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

**Review, read, subscribe to alerts, favourite and/or read. Either way I'm just glad you took the time to read.**


	8. Chapter 8: Is Lima A Bean

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry about the wait but you know how clinicals at the hospital are. It's pretty much like a full time job ): I have two days off now so here's an update.

**Stacie23103: **Haha, thanks for the review. Really? I was scared that the chapter was confusing because it seemed all over the place haha. I'm trying to keep my stories short so i don't bore you guys too much with my life (: thank you for reading and reviewing.

**drumgirlvaleska: **Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Thank you for always reviewing! And thanks for the luck. I'm halfway through my clinicals and it's going all good so far. Thanks for reading!

**azwildcats: **Yeah, i already have it planned out how she's going to do it. thanks for the review. Much appreciated.

**Rukangel: **I'm glad you found it funny. I was scared that my humour wouldn't be as funny for other people. SInce is why i was scared to put this under 'Humour' Thanks for the review yayers!

**crazyfornaya: **Yup, that was the plan. But just in case you and everyone else wanted to know. I already have ch.9 written up. Brittany and Santana actually talk to each other more in that chapter. Like i'll give a little spoiler but they have a little 'moment' (: Maybe i should write drunk more hehe. Thank you for reading and reviewing so much! Legend much appreciated.

**LaurenKnight13: **Great minds think a like. A little hint for you (: I love that song 'Scotty doesn't know' I learnt how to play it on guitar a few months ago haha. Yup it's slowly getting to why Santana is so pissed. Thank you for taking the time to read and review!

**PennyLane93: **Yup they had a little smoochy (: hehe, I've noticed you talk about your longboard heaps. You must love it :P Yeah, i wanna get a motorbike as well. My plans are to go get my motorbike licence with my friend soon, even though we have a driver's licence because we want to go dirt biking in the country side. But it costs quite a bit so we're saving for the test, lessons and bike haha. Hopefully i can try my hand in motocross as well been wanting to since i was like 14. Thanks for the review! appreciate and also your stories.

**Gen: **Aww thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my stories and i hope you continue to like them! I really appreciate your review!

**Everyone: **Thanks to everyone for alerting, favouriting, reading and review. You're all so amazing! I love you all so so much. 114 reviews! So freakin' amazing! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Anyway i won't keep you any longer. Again, I really really can't thank you all enough!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own a spongebob square pants shirt that says 'I heart nerds' best frackin' shirt.

* * *

><p>Hey, this is Brittany! Where is Lima, Ohio anyway? Like I'm pretty sure for about 19 years of my life, I thought Lima were the beans. Oh, well doesn't matter, the break will be good. I can finally get away from Santana's pranks. Seems like it's getting worse, well she won't know what hit her. Hopefully my weekend away at Lima will be good for me.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Brittany woke up to the loud shrill and then a loud thump emanating from Santana's side of the room. With a smirk on her face the dancer turned around in her bed sleepily, grabbed her glasses and rested her elbow on the bed.

"Good morning, Santana." She greeted sweetly, mocking Santana's misfortune.

Santana turned her head to the dancer and glared at her as she stood up and rubbed her butt. She was not expecting to see a giant blown up picture of the dancer's face stuck right on her wall. When the Latina woke up the first sight she saw was a picture of Brittany staring right into her eyes. It had taken her by surprise she had completely rolled off her bed and landed right on her behind.

The Latina just rolled her eyes and ripped off the picture, scrunching it up in her hand and throwing it on the dancer's bed before storming off into the bathroom.

Feeling a little guilty for pissing the Latina off, Brittany swung her legs over her bed and placed them into her slippers. She retracted her foot immediately when she realised there was something wrong. Looking down at her slippers she saw jelly oozing out where her foot had just been. Suddenly she no longer felt guilty.

Smirking devilishly she grabbed a whoopee cushion from her draw and swiftly placed it under the Latina's mattress before rushing off to her own bed.

Santana sauntered out of the bathroom, drying her hair as she threw her clothes into her laundry basket. Looking down at Brittany's foot she saw the remnants of the jelly that she had placed in the dancer's slippers. That'd teach Brittany to mess with her, she thought to herself as she sat down on her bed.

As soon as she made contact with the bed, the sound of a fart resonated throughout the room. Santana's eyes had widened in embarrassment. What just happened? She was pretty sure that she hadn't farted.

Brittany looked at the Latina when she heard the fart and couldn't help but giggle.

"Did you just…" Brittany said before being interrupted by the Latina.

"No!" Santana said a little too loudly.

"You know what they say…" The dancer said mocking the Latina.

"Shut up." Santana snapped as she packed her bags for her weekend home.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her clothes before entering the bathroom, still laughing loudly to herself.

In just two more hours Santana will be far from Brittany for three days. Three glorious days without having to see the dancer's face, the Latina thought to herself as she packed her bags.

As Brittany was showered she couldn't help but feel excited to see her parents. It had been too long since she had last seen them, wait, maybe not. The last time she had seen them was a month ago, but still to her it was too long. Once finished she made her way back into her room and noticed Santana packing her bags. Her eyes then travelled to Santana's bed side table. She noticed the picture that once stood there was no more. What had happened between the Latina and her girlfriend?

"Looks like you're going away for the weekend." Brittany eyed the Latina's luggage by her bed.

"No shit Sherlock." Santana deadpanned, rolling her eyes before they landed on the small suitcase on Brittany's bed. "Looks like you're going somewhere as well." She said observing the opened suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm going to see my parents back in their hometown." Brittany said with a smile. It was that same smile that back in the days of summer camp, it would have made the Latina blush. Not anymore, Santana was over Brittany and everything, it didn't affect her anymore.

However it seemed like her body begged to differ. Under its own accord her lips twitched, forming a small smile on the Latina's mouth. This didn't go unnoticed by Brittany whose smile only seemed to grow double in size.

"You're smiling." Brittany said, enjoying every second of this small tender moment they were sharing.

"Pfft." Santana scoffed.

And the moment was ruined.

Santana then picked up her suitcase and started wheeling it out the door.

"Bye Santana. See you after the weekend." Brittany called out to the Latina who just sent a weak wave over her shoulder.

Brittany still had a few more hours before she'd have to catch her flight since her mom booked her flight in the afternoon. Packing her bag she stopped when she heard her phone beeping, notifying her of a new message.

**From: Artie**

**Hey Brittany. Want to grab some breakfast?**

Taking one quick glance at her clock the dancer tapped out a reply.

**To: Artie**

**Sure, see you in 10.**

Throwing the last piece of clothing into her bag she left the room to go meet Artie for breakfast.

**Flashback**

_Ever since that kiss, Santana had managed to avoid Brittany for three days now. She made sure that she wasn't alone with the dancer and spent all her free time with Mike. The two friends were walking around the area when they noticed Brittany racing out one of the cabins alongside the other mentors._

_Mike and Santana watched as Brittany raced passed them with the hugest smile on her face._

"_Get back here!" A loud voice boomed through the cabin. Mike and Santana's attention then moved towards the door where an awkward tall boy stood. _

"_Isn't that Finn Hudson from the music department?" Mike whispered to the Latina as they watched the taller boy run towards the forest where the others had run._

"_Yeah...what happened to his hair?" Santana pointed out, noticing that he had a mohawk._

"_I think they shaved his hair…" Mike concluded, "I think Puck should get that haircut." Mike added, laughing at his own suggestion._

"_Then he'll think he's a bad ass." Santana said as she laughed along with Mike._

"_Oh damn. San I gotta go practise with my mentor. See you at dinner." Mike said as he hugged his close friend and raced towards the dance rooms._

_Santana watched her friend run to his rehearsal before deciding to hideout in her special secluded area. As she walked to the place she often found herself during her free time she couldn't help but feel guilty for avoiding Brittany. _

_She sat down on the log and rested her chin in her hands as she stared out to the view in front of her. _

"_Someone's deep in thought." Brittany said to the Latina, slightly out of breath as she sat down next to the younger girl._

"_B-brittany…" The Latina said in surprise. _

"_How come I haven't seen you in a while? Are you avoiding me?"_

"_N-no…" Santana stuttered, looking down in shame._

"_Does this have something to do about the kiss? Are you-" Brittany said but was interrupted by the Latina._

"_N-no. Well…I-I don't…I don't know." The Latina stumbled over her words as she tried her best to articulate her thoughts._

"_It's ok. Just so you know, I wanted to kiss you back but you ran out before I could." Brittany said, looking at the Latina with admiring eyes before standing up from her spot, "I like you Santana. Thought you might want to know." The dancer bent over and placed a soft, tender kiss on the younger girl's cheeks before making her way back to the main site. _

_Touching the spot that were graced with the luscious feel of Brittany's soft lips the Latina sighed to herself._

"_She likes me."_

**End Flashback**

"Mija!" Mrs. Lopez greeted her daughter excitedly, lifting the younger Latina off the ground.

"Hey mami." Santana said with a smile on her face, "Where's papi?" She asked, noticing that her father was nowhere to be seen.

"He's working. Don't worry he'll be back in time for dinner. Oh, I forgot to mention we're having dinner with another family who just moved in here recently. Your papi and I grew up with them back in the day before they moved. Their daughter's coming back home this weekend as well so you won't be bored with all the old people around." Mrs. Lopez said with a smile.

"But I like hanging out with you old people." The Latina joked as her mother playfully slapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, hush mija. Get your bags ready we'll be eating out at Breadstix." Mrs. Lopez kissed her daughter on the forehead before returning to the living room.

"Yay Breadstix!" Santana cheered as she ascended the stairs and threw her bags onto her bed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Moeder! Vader!" Brittany greeted her parents with a thick Dutch accent.

"Engel!" The two Pierce parents said in unison as they brought their daughter in for a massive group hug.

"I missed you. It's been too long." Brittany said with a pout.

"We know sweetie. Come let's take you to back home. You'll love it. This place hasn't changed since we moved. You probably won't remember it much since we moved when you but a child." Mr. Pierce said as he placed his daughter's bag in the boot of the car.

"Yeah! So who's this family you're going to introduce me too?" Brittany asked from the back seat.

Her mother turned around to face the younger girl, "You'll see them at dinner. We're going to go eat at Breadstix tonight. Their daughter's in town for the weekend as well so hopefully you two can get to know each other."

"Are you trying to set me up?" Brittany said as a coy smile formed on her mother's face.

"No…" Mrs. Pierce said, shifting her eyes side to side before turning back around to face the front.

Brittany just rolled her eyes at her parents and admired the sight from her windows. Lima was a lot different than she first thought. Well, when she first thought of Lima, she thought of the beans but that's not the point. The town was quaint and had a homely feeling to it. She could see why her parent's wanted to move back to this small town.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was rummaging through her closet for some clothes to bring back to New York when something caught her eye. She found her favourite shirt that she had been looking for. Reaching into her closet she grabbed the shirt but not only did the shirt come out, but so did something else. With the shirt still in her hand she looked at the discarded article of clothing that had fallen to the ground.

Resting on the ground was something she hadn't seen for years. It was Brittany's old high high-school hoodie. She stared at the article of clothing, almost afraid to touch it. She picked up the hoodie and shoved it to the farthest corner deep into her closet. She then moved to change into her clothes for dinner at Breadstix that night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was flitting across her room, trying to find the pair of jeans she packed in her suitcase when something caught her eye. It was a small pink photo album sticking out of her drawers. She walked over to the drawer and pulled it open before picking up the decorated album.

The front cover read _Performing Arts Camp 06 _and was decorated with stars, unicorns and glitter. Opening the front cover she saw on the first page, a small signature was scrawled across the page with a small message. The memory relating to the origins of the signature started to flood her mind.

**Flashback**

"_Hey. What's that?" Santana asked Brittany, noticing the pink book in the dancer's hands._

"_Nothing. Just a photo album and kind of memory book thing I've been keeping for this camp." Brittany answered as she finished off the note she was writing._

"_Can I see it?" Santana asked._

_Brittany handed to book to the Latina and watched as the younger girl flicked through the pages, her smile growing as she looked through._

"_These are just filled with notes and photos of us? Where's the pictures of everyone else?" Santana asked curiously._

"_I have that in a separate book. This is just for me and you, our adventures." The dancer answered with a megawatt smile. _

_The Latina looked down bashfully, biting her lower lip as she prayed that her blush wasn't noticeable. Then she got an idea, grabbing the pen in Brittany's hand she flicked to the front page and scribbled her signature along with a note. _

_She handed the book back to the dancer and watched as she read the note. _

_Brittany's eyes scanned over the note which read; _

"_Hey Brittany, I'm glad that I met you during this summer. You've become one of the bestest (is that a word?) friends I've ever had. I can't wait to meet you again after camp! Promise to keep in touch ok? You're my best friend, forever. Santana xo"_

_The dancer lifted her eyes up from the page and looked at the Latina before bringing her in for a tight hug. _

"_Thank you." Brittany whispered into the Latina's ears before pulling back. The dancer looked into the younger girl's eyes and leaned forward just an inch, "Can I kiss you?" She asked softly, searching Santana's eyes for any hesitation._

"_Brittany…I'm not…" Santana said, with a hint of fear in her voice._

"_Do you like me?" Brittany asked._

"_Y-yes."_

"_You like me, I like you. Simple. Forget about the label, even if it's just for a moment. I want to kiss you, if you'll let me." The dancer whispered, moving a centimetre closer. Every word she spoke caused her breath to hit the Latina's sensitive skin. _

_The Latina brought her lips in tightly, nodding her head, giving consent. _

_Brittany moved a hand so it rested against the Latina's neck and the other rested on the younger girl's shoulder. Moving in slowly she brought her lips towards Santana's and gave her an innocent kiss. Feeling the Latina relax she took the younger girl's bottom lip into her own and sucked on it gentle before pulling away. _

"_Thank you." _

**End Flashback**

"Engel!" Mrs. Pierce called after her daughter from the front door.

"Coming!" Brittany called back, rushing to change her clothes before racing down the stairs.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting at the table with her parents, waiting for the other family to join them. She was starting to lose patience but once the basket of breadsticks was placed in front of her she no longer cared. Munching away at the delectable bread sticks she failed to notice the family of tall blonde Europeans joining them on their table.

"Breyton, Larissa!" Mr and Mrs. Lopez greeted, whilst their daughter continued to munch on her breadsticks.

"Miguel! Eva!" Mr and Mrs. Pierce greeted as their daughter stood awkwardly behind them.

"Brittany? Is that you? Oh my you've grown up so much!" Eva Lopez cooed as she cupped the dancer's cheeks and brought her in for a hug.

"Uh, thanks?" Brittany said awkwardly, patting the older Latina's back.

"Oh, you don't remember me? She doesn't remember us Miguel." Eva feigned hurt as she turned to her husband and clutched her chest.

"Britt honey don't you remember the Lopez's. Ah, you were too young to remember them but they used to be our neighbours when we used to live here and we also grew up with them." Breyton told his daughter who still had a look of confusion on her face.

"Patita you don't remember us? I'm hurt." Miguel laughed as he hugged the dancer who in turn returned the hug awkwardly.

"Is that Santana?" Breyton asked pointing to the younger Latina who was engrossed by the buttery bread sticks.

"She's grown up so beautiful. Who knew that little angry baby would grow up so beautiful?" Larissa said adoringly. Just as she made the comment the younger Latina let out a small burp which caused the adults to laugh.

Brittany's eyes were fixed on the Latina, not once removing her gaze. Who knew that they used to be neighbours and that their parents knew each other? Things were definitely not working out the way as she intended.

Finishing her basket of breadsticks, Santana finally noticed that her parents were out of their seats. Looking up she noticed that they were talking to a family of blonde Europeans. Her eyes then caught sight of someone she wasn't expecting, at all. There standing with her parents was the very person she was trying to get away from.

It was Brittany.

"Mother eff."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you guys liked it! All errors are mine. Hopefully this chapter isn't too wtf. I've been pretty exhausted this week due to clinicals and my part time job. One more week and i'm done with clinicals! Eep! it's almost 12 and i have to wake up 7am tmr to go to work...my retail job that is. Next update will be next week when i finish my clinicals! I already have chapter.9 typed up!

I apologize for the dutch language, i really wanted to have Brittany be bilingual as well cuz it's pretty hot but sadly i only know english, some tagalog and french so i used google translate. So if i made any mistakes in it could someone tell me? And with spanish i assumed they have genders for their words much like tagalog, italian and french so i'm not sure if 'patita' would still be right. Again, used google translate for that since my mom is too busy facebook stalking to translate some spanish for me LOL.

I can't find a red button down shirt why ): ? I was so flattered when my friend told me that i look really good in red because i mentioned that i noticed i'm starting to wear red a lot more now and she's like, "it's because you look so good in it. You pull it off well." i felt so flattered! Black and red are totally my favourite combination! I have a black button down shirt with a red high waisted plaid pleated skirt that i love to wear so now i want a reverse of that outfit, but i'm having trouble finding a red shirt.

tumblr **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

'Til next time Adios!

**Review because you're all so awesome! But in the end i'm still happy you read this!**


	9. Chapter 9: Come back, pwomise

**A/N: **Ah, clinicals are over and I'm exhausted as hell. I'm straining myself to just stay away so i can update for you!

**Roxxx: **Yeah, i googled it but like moeder and vader just seemed to sound so much more cooler than mam and pap. HAHA. Thanks for reading and proofin' my Dutch.

**FeelingGrey: **Thanks for reading! Mm, I'm thinking about it. I wasn't planning on Faberry because there's heaps of stories with Faberry so not too sure...Is that going to make you stop reading? Gosh i hope not. (:

**Shine90: **Yuh, I'm getting to why Santana is pissed soon. Like all I can say is something happened (obviously) near the end of the camp (: thank you for reading! too awesome.

**PennyLane93: **A nurse from the hospital mentioned she's trying her hand at longboarding and it made me think of you! ahaha. Yeah, Britt only wants revenge for the pranks Santana's pulled on her. LOL your night sounded epic! I would so love it if my friends were like that. So jealous of your epic adventure. I haven't gone on any cool adventures lately ): Thank you for sharing your stories and reviewing and reading too awesome!

**drumgirlvaleska: **Yuh, like i said to Roxxx I was gonna just put mam and pap but like moeder and vader jsut sounds so much cooler even if it's old fashioned. Like I call my mom 'mom' instead of saying 'nanay' or 'nay' which is 'mother' and 'mom' respectively in my mother language is because mom just sounds better than simple 'nay' haha. So pretty much i only made Brittany use the old fashioned language because yeah, i imagine it to sound cool and kinda sexier haha.

**Everyone: **whoop whoop 136 reviews BOOYA! Ama-ZING! GROUP HUIG. You're all such amazing individuals for taking time from your busy lives to give my story a chance and reading it as well as subscribing, adding to favs and reviewing. You bosses! I love you all. Now enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own Panda eyes. I'm that sleep deprived.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez here, checking in with my daily rants. Are you fucking kidding me? The Pierces are the damn family my parents grew up with? You gotta be shitting me. I head down to Lima to get away from her but I'm stuck spending even more time with her! Now our parents are making us spend the night watching stupid family videos. Fuck, this is going to be one shit weekend.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

After dinner at Breadstix the Pierce and Lopez family left the restaurant and headed back to the Lopez residence where the parents set up the home videos from many years backs. The parents both forced their daughters to stay in the living room and watch the videos with them. This was the reason why Brittany and Santana found themselves pressed unbearably close to each other with their parents on both sides.

"This freakin' sucks." Santana whispered lowly to herself.

"I know right?" Brittany answered as they were subjected to the torture that was home videos.

Santana just gave a small chuckle as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her parent's reaction to the video.

**19 Years Ago**

_A camera was set up on the coffee table and was pointed towards Eva Lopez and Larissa Pierce. The screen showed Larissa with her growing toddler Brittany in her arms and a heavily pregnant Eva Lopez._

"_Engel, stay here with Aunt Eva for just a bit. Mommy needs to run down to the grocery and get the food for her cravings." Larissa said to the growing baby in Eva's arms._

"_Damn our husbands for working at the hospital. I swear Miguel should be here and getting me my chocolate covered cucumbers!" Eva grumbled angrily as she bounced little Brittany on her knee._

"_I'll never understand your craving. This one here made me crave Dr. Pepper. Isn't that right Engel?" Larissa Pierce said to her daughter._

"_Great, now my daughter will end up watching hours of me and your mother talking about my weird cravings. Isn't that right patita?" Eva Lopez said to the giggling baby._

"_Best type of entertainment I say. Anyway I better go pop down into the store and get you your goo." Mrs. Pierce said, chuckling as she walked out of the screen shot._

_Mrs. Lopez continued to bounce the bubbly almost toddler on her knee, cooing sweet nothings to the child. The little girl looked up at the older women before gesturing to the women's large belly. _

_Eva chuckled at the little girl's action, "Yes, patita. There's a little baby girl in here. What should I name her? Maria? Evita?" _

_Brittany scrunched her face adorably and shook her head, "No." She said slowly, still getting used to speaking since it was all new to her._

"_Heilia? Santana?" Eva said to the little girl on her lap._

"_S-s-san…taaah…na!" Brittany exclaimed, her voice becoming higher as she pronounced the end syllable, "Yes!" the little girl squealed happily, clapping her arms excitedly._

"_I'm back!" Larissa Pierce called announced as she entered the house and moved into the screen, "The husbands have almost finished at the hospital, they'll be here soon." _

"_Thank you so much! I'm so sorry you have to do all this." Eva apologised to Larissa. _

"_No problem at all. I owe you for what you had to put up with when I was pregnant with Brittany. Having to always open your house up with Breyton since I practically kicked him out every second night." Larissa chuckled at the memory. _

_As the two women spoke, little Brittany couldn't help but poke and rub Mrs. Lopez's stomach. She was intrigued about the women's large stomach, curious at the size. She stuttered the name 'Santana' repeatedly as she tapped the women's stomach._

"_What's my daughter saying?" Larissa asked as she picked up the little girl which caused said child to wail._

"_Think she wants to be near the baby. She's helped me name the baby. Miguel will be happy since he's been pitching the name 'Santana' for quite some time." _

_At the mere mention of 'Santana' Brittany immediately stopped her wailing and giggled excitedly as she bounced up and down energetically. _

**Present Day**

Santana and Brittany watched the video with wide eyes. What was going on? They had known each other even before summer camp? Things were getting weirder as time went by.

"So patita what university do you go to now? Your mother's told us you're taking a teaching degree." Eva asked the dancer who was snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, um…" Brittany shook her head, trying to bring her thoughts together, "Sorry, I go to Mckinely University up in New York."

"Santana goes there as well!" Miguel announced excitedly and pointed to his daughter whose eyes were still fixed on the screen.

"Yeah, um we're roommates." Brittany said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck as she chanced a look at the younger Latina.

"Why didn't you tell us engel?" Larissa asked her daughter.

"We didn't know you guys knew each other." Santana answered from the side with her arms crossed.

"Oh, well now you do." Eva said happily, oblivious to her daughter's distant behaviour.

"What's this? Aw it's the video when we left Lima. It was such a sad day." Everyone in the room watched as the video played.

**18 Years ago**

"_Today is the day we say goodbye to one of the greatest neighbours. The Pierces." Miguel said to the video camera as he turned it towards the Pierce family and his own._

"_I'll miss you Larissa. I can't thank you enough for the craving runs and everything." Eva Lopez said, bringing the Dutch woman into a tight embrace. _

"_Come back to Lima ok?" Miguel said as he gave Breyton a firm handshake that shook the camera in his hand._

"_Of course." The two men laughed heartedly as they continued to talk._

"_Aw look at this Miguel! Bring the camera. Honey look at Brittany." Larissa called out to the two men. _

_The camera then swung around and was pointed towards Brittany who was now 2 years old and a few months and Santana who was only a few months old. Eva was sitting on a chair with little Brittany looking adoringly at the baby in her hand. The little girl had her hands firmly placed on the Latina women's knees and tried her best to take a closer look at the baby who had her attention. _

_The four adults watched at the two girls' interactions with each other. Although young in age it seemed like the pair shared a connection that was beyond their years. In the short time they had spent together it was evident from the start that the two were close._

_For whatever reason every time baby Santana would wail the only things that would stop her were breadsticks and Brittany. One smile from the bubbly blonde would instantly cause the little Latina to smile._

_Although she was young, Brittany was all too aware what this day meant and she knew she'd miss her new friend. It seemed that baby Santana knew as well for she did not stop crying until Brittany spoke to her._

"_S-saan-tah-na." The little girl said to the gurgling baby. Baby Santana shifted her head so that she was now facing the little girl whose face was hovering above hers. Larissa held onto her daughter's waist just in case she fell over. Miguel kept the camera focused on the two girls, wanting to catch every single second of this moment._

"_Come…back." Brittany said with broken English. She was still grasping the concept of using full sentences. _

"_Come back…pwomise." Then Brittany did something that made all the adults 'aw' in unison. She stuck out her pinkie and grabbed baby Santana's hand and wrapped the baby's fingers around her pinkie. "Pinkie promise." She added._

_Brittany had seen the older girls link their pinkies together and often claimed that if you pinkie promised then it meant it was some serious business. The little girl smiled as the baby gave a wide smile. She then leant forward and gave a tiny peck on the baby's lips which caused both Larissa Pierce and Eva Lopez to melt at the sight of their daughter's warm interaction._

_Brittany looked up at the adults confused why they were staring at her before turning her attention back to the baby._

"_Pwomise."_

**Present Day**

"I remember that day." Larissa wiped a tear as she snuggled further into her husband's embrace.

"It was like as if it happened yesterday." Eva said looking down at both Santana and Brittany.

Brittany looked to Santana and smiled internally when she noticed a small tear of happiness roll down the Latina's cheek. Acting on a whim, the dancer reached out and wiped away the single tear.

The Latina flinched at the touch and stood up immediately, clearing her throat, "Um…sorry. I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go up to my room. See you around Mr and Mrs Pierce."

"Nonsense with the Mr and Mrs. Call us Uncle awesome and Aunt blondie." Mr. Pierce joked to the Latina. Mrs. Pierce just looked at her husband and shook her head, laughing at his lame joke.

"Well, ok. See you around Uncle awesome and Aunt blondie." The Latina corrected before turning around, "Oh, um. See you later Brit-tany" She corrected herself before walking up to her room.

Brittany was left with the four adults who were immersed in catching up on old times as the discussed everything that had happened over the years. Feeling bored, Brittany excused herself and went to use the bathroom upstairs.

Once she reached the top of the stairs she head the faint sounds of music playing from down the hall. Looking where the sound was coming from she had guessed that it must've been Santana's bedroom.

_You say good morning, and good evening__  
><em>_The day is done, and you've come to find__  
><em>_The words are fleeting, I hear your quiet breathing__  
><em>_Is something wrong?_

_You come on two knees, with more than two needs__  
><em>_Finding that it's all too easy__  
><em>_To be helped and found__  
><em>_You slept and he said_

Brittany found her feet moving under their own accord. Suddenly she was not in front of Santana's bedroom door.

_It is in you, to carry on__  
><em>_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold__  
><em>_It is in you, to find your way home_

Knocking on the door she waited for a reply.

"Come in." Santana said from inside where she was laying on her back, staring up at the empty ceiling. Her room was pretty much exactly the same way as she left it when she went off to university.

The door opened slowly and she saw a shade of blonde peek out from the crack. She watched as the door widened and in stepped the tall dancer.

"What?" Santana asked.

_Daylight's coming, the sun is blazing__  
><em>_New beginnings seep into you__  
><em>

"Weird isn't it? Our parents were so close when we were younger." Brittany said trying to make conversation.

"Point exactly?" The Latina asked harshly.

"Don't find it weird? We knew each other when we were little, met again when we were teens and met again when we're young adults?" Brittany walked further into the room and sat at the chair next to the Latina's bed.

_But in the end it's distant shadows__  
><em>_That finally overwhelm your senses__  
><em>

"No." Santana replied monotonously. Her eyes drifted to the side as she watched Brittany sit in the chair before returning her gaze up to her ceiling, "Wanna tell me why you found it necessary to come into my room?"

"I just wanted to talk Santana."

"So talk." The Latina rested her arms behind her head as she got comfortable.

_And this time around__  
><em>_Is it love that you crown?__  
><em>

"What happened to us? Why do you hate me?" Brittany asked.

"New subject." Santana stated firmly, making it clear that she did not want to talk about it.

Brittany sighed in defeat and decided to talk about something else. She didn't want to make a scene with her parents just downstairs so she thought of another topic.

_And this time around__  
><em>_You'll be more than who you are_

_(Chorus)__  
><em>_It is in you, to carry on__  
><em>_It is in you, to lay down fears that hold__  
><em>_It is in you, to find your way home__  
><em>

"Remember back at camp when you Mike and I filed Finn's drumsticks so when he played they broke in half?" Brittany said, reminiscing about the good times. The dancer smiled when she noticed the Latina crack half a smile.

Brittany then continued to reminisce about the pranks her, Mike and Santana used to pull. "How about the time we filled up the condoms with conditioner and threw it at the other mentors?" The dancer couldn't contain her laughter and chuckled with amusement.

Santana cracked a smile and giggled softly, "They freaked out for the whole morning."

_Whoa oh oh oh...__  
><em>_(Repeats)_

_Could you find yourself a way home? (4x)__  
><em>

"We got up to so much shit back then. Good times." Brittany said wiping away a tear.

"Mhm." Santana smirked as her eyes remained on the ceiling above her.

_It is in you, to carry on__  
><em>_It is in you, (ohh) to lay down fears that hold__  
><em>_It is in you, (ohh) to find your way home_

"Engel!" Brittany heard her parents call her from downstairs, "We're heading home. Come on!."

"Coming!" The dancer yelled back to her parents and stood up from the chair, "I'll see you later Santana."

"Mm." The Latina hummed as she gave an off handed wave to the dancer.

Taking her chances the dancer walked up to the Latina and squeezed her shoulder lightly before walking out the room. Once Brittany had left the room Santana got up from the bed and rummaged through her closet before pulling out an old worn out hoodie. Pulling it over her head she rested her back against her bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Mija!" Her mother called from downstairs, "Could you come down for a minute?"

Sighing to herself she pulled herself up from her bed and was about to walk out her room when she noticed her reflection. Turning her head towards the mirror she saw the name 'Fierce Pierce' printed on the back and 'Brittany' printed on the left arm. She pulled the hoodie over her head and threw it onto her bed before walking down the stairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"Wake up early tomorrow morning. We're going out with the Pierces tomorrow." Mrs. Lopez informed her daughter.

"What? Can't I just stay here?" Santana protested, stomping her feet much like a child.

"It's nice to spend time together with another family as well. Please Santana?"

"Fine." She huffed before running up the stairs and into her room.

Grabbing the discarded hoodie on her bed she pulled it over her head once more before crawling under the covers and letting sleep take over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I should never write when i'm sleep deprived...It turns my writing weird LOL. This one seems too all over the place, ok i have a feeling what Santana is feeling is a little confusing so i'll explain here. Although she's pissed at Brittany she has this soft spot for her that seems to show itself every now and then. Hopefully that cleared up and confusion. Sorry, I just got too lazy to change it and fix it up. I re-read it like once so i apologise for the errors. I noticed there was a continuity error in my story, I mentioned early which i changed now that Brittany was born and raised in NY, obviously it's been changed to she moved away from Ohio at a very young age. Sorry! So to clarify Brittany was born in Ohio but her family moved to NY when she was 2 and a bit. Sorry for my amateur mistake.

Next chapter will be up next week? Or even possibly later since I have my exams coming up pretty much in 4 days...and clinicals have destroyed my energy levels.

Song used **Peaches - New Heights**

No particular reason why i used it. It was playing when i typed up that scene it's just really chilled and seemed to fit Santana's 'chill lazy' mood in her room. Plus my friend's been asking me to learn it on guitar so we can play it together with my other friend with me on guitar, her on violin and my other mate on piano. Though, think they want me to play the bass for it as well. Ok, thanks again for reading. I SHALL go to bed now since...i'm 5minutes away from passing out from exhaustion.

tumblr **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Little side note for **Kaede Shinomori **I repeat, I am not swimming in the pond.

**Review review and read...well you've already read yay!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dammit

**A/N: **As of today I am on a 5month holiday! Finished Uni for the year. YAY! I think someone was trying to make me update this tonight because i was dead tired when i got home, was about to go to sleep but then BAM! couldn't sleep so i stayed up, finished this chapter and updated. Sorry had to amend the lyrical errors...effin' it got smooshed together.

**greatprocrastinator: **:O you should've done your project, well...i'm being hypocritical now. I wrote fanfic instead of finishing a major assignment. In the end i finished it though...handed it in on time...sorta...lol. Shutting up. Thanks for reading and reviewing and like taking the time to do that since you had a project as well! Awesome!

**PennyLane93: **Hope your sickness got better and all. Hopefully it didn't interfere with your date =D Sucks to be sick aye! Serious thank you so much for always reading and reviewing! Absolute legend yo.

**gleebrittanafan: **Cool thing about life is sometimes you don't have time to sleep ): But now i do so yay! Thank you for the concern. yup slowly gettin' there hehe. Thank you for taking the time from your busy life to read and review this little story ^^

**drumgirlvaleska: **To be blunt, yes, yes i do. Dutch, i find to be oh so sexy well...the accent but yeah! You know what's else is sexy? Doctors, guitarists, drummers, deep voices, food, teddy bears. Yes, teddy bears are sexy...i think i've gone crazy. But for reals, I find accents very sexy, espesh euro ones. Hence why i made Brittany do the old school 'mother' and 'father' cuz in my head sounds sexier haha. Thanks for the vote of confidence! My clinicals went awesome, there were so many hot doctors. Sad to leave them and it was sad to say bye to my patients when i finished my clinicals. Thanks for asking ^^ and thanks again for reading and reviewing. legend!

**Haleywilliamisasexymonster: **Long name...lol THANK YOU THANK YOU! You're too kind with your review *blush* hehe. Just thanks for takin' the time to read and review.

**Shine90: **Because you're so awesome i tried to have this up on wednesday night but I was really behind on my exam study i couldn't so I updated tonight which is like friday night AUS time well tech it's Saturday morning since it's 1:15am right now... anyway yeah, hopefully this longer than usual chapter is enough for you ^^ Thanks for the loyalty and taking the time to read and review.

**BOuncymE: **So like, i'm ashamed to admit this but i totally did not understand what you said. So i asked my dear wingman to translate for me, which he did, LIKE A BOSS. Anyway, I try to practice as much as i can but sometimes i'm too slow to understand so my mom talks to me in english lol. Well, i think that's what you said...i can't remember what he told me...anywho thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Everyone: **Can i just say I love you all. You're all so awesome! I love how you all take the time to read my story and to review it, subscribe and/or favourite. It really truly does mean a lot to me. Thank you all so much. I won't keep you from the story any further!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but now I am finally the proud owner of an NY Giants jersey. About time, 6 weeks wait on my package.

* * *

><p>Brittany Pierce here. Turns out my parents planned us to have 'family' time with the Lopez's. They wanted me to become reacquainted with them since they had been such a big part of my life when I was younger. This is why I'm stuck spending the whole day, shoulder checking every second just in case Santana decides to jump me. This entire time she has this look in her eye like she's going to attack me.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Brittany was sound asleep when she heard the loud banging that was her door opening. She flinched at the sound and pulled the covers over her head as a figure pulled open her curtains, wide open.

"Moeder. Too early. Please, five more minutes." Brittany whinged as she hid further into her blanket.

"That's no way to talk to your guest." A voice said to her. Oddly the voice sounded like Santana. Suddenly Brittany found herself moving up and down her bed as the person started jumping on her bed.

"Wakey wakey."

Grumbling angrily, Brittany pulled the blankets forward and was met with the sight of a smirking Santana.

"Why are you here? What time is it?" The dancer asked sleepily.

"It's 6am." Santana laughed and continued to annoy the dancer, jumping up and down on the soft mattress.

"Ugh! Why are you awake! ?" Brittany asked trying to pull the covers back over her head but the Latina stopped her from doing so.

"Because my parents want to hang out with yours and they're making me come with. So if I have to suffer so do you. Pay back for that time your stupid mobile woke me." Santana then proceeded to rip the blankets off Brittany.

"Stooop!" Brittany begged, pulling her knees up to her chest as she tried to go fall back asleep.

Santana stood shell shocked, her eyes wide open as she stood next to Brittany's bed. Brittany noticed the sudden silence and opened her eyes slowly to see what was happening. She noticed the Latina standing there with her mouth wide open and staring at her.

"Shit." Brittany mumbled to herself.

"Do…you um…always not wear anything to bed?" Santana asked looking at the dancer's body. Brittany was dressed simply in a tank top and underwear. For some reason her body was never really affected by the weather.

Brittany scrambled to pull the covers back over her body as she hid under the covers.

"Let me go to sleep." Brittany begged as she hid under the covers.

"Never!" Santana yelled back loudly with a smirk on her face. The Latina then turned on the dancer's ipod dock and plugged in her iTouch and chose the loudest song possible.

_Da__da__da__de__da__da__da__  
><em>_Da__da__da__de__da__da__da__  
><em>_Let's __go_

"Santana please! Turn it down." Brittany whined from under her pillow.

"Yeah not happening Pierce." Santana answered, jumping up and down on the dancer's bed as she sung loudly with the music.

_It's __not __easy __making __a __name __for __yourself__  
><em>_Where __do __you __draw __the __line?__  
><em>_I __never __thought __I'd __be __in __this __far__  
><em>_Let's __have __some __fun __and __never __change __that __for __anyone__  
><em>_Try __not __to __miss __me __when __I'm __gone_

_Woooh,__wooooh_

_I __sold __my __soul __to __the __open __road__  
><em>_I'll __live __my __life __alone__  
><em>_You __won't __find __me __in __the __same __spot __believe __me__  
><em>_I __could __never __stop, __my __life's __turned __upside __down_

_Meet __me __out __past __the __train __tracks __I'm __leavin' __and __not __coming __back_

_You're __right __and __I __was __wrong__  
><em>_This __town __will __be __the __downfall __of __us __all._

_I'm __gonna __need __you __to __try __to __follow __along.__  
><em>_I __did __the __best __that __I __could __to __try __to __write __you __songs.__  
><em>_Now __go __tell __them __we __sold __out, __like __we're __the __ones __who __changed.__  
><em>_I __write __what __I __feel, __I __say __what __I __mean__  
><em>_You __can't __buy __sincerity__  
><em>

Oh gosh, it was one of those screamo songs Brittany thought and she buried her face into her pillow and tried her bed to block out the offending sounds. Why weren't her parents or Santana's parents doing anything? Didn't they noticing the loud music playing downstairs.

"BRITTANY! BRITTANY! WAKEY WAKEY!" Santana sung loudly as she continued to jump on the bed.

_Woooh,__wooooh_

_I __sold __my __soul __to __the __open __road__  
><em>_I'll __live __my __life __alone__  
><em>_You __won't __find __me __in __the __same __spot __believe __me__  
><em>_I __could __never __stop, __my __life's __turned __upside __down_

_Meet __me __out __past __the __train __tracks __I'm __leavin' __and __not __coming __back_

_You're __right __and __I __was __wrong__  
><em>_This __town __will __be __the __downfall __of __us __all._

"OOMPH!" Brittany grunted as the Latina dropped her entire weight on her as she straddled her back.

"Wake up you lazy shit!" Santana continued to yell as she shook the dancer's shoulders, pulling them up and pushing her back down against the pillow.

Brittany had her head turned as her body rose and fell against the pillow. Right now Santana was downright the most annoying thing in the world and it was doing her head in. Not only was she woken up at an ungodly hour, she now had a splitting headache from the Latina's yelling,

_Don't __forget __yourselves __we __made __up __our __minds__  
><em>_We __signed __3, __4, __5 __on __that __dotted __line __X2_

_You __won't __find __me __in __the __same __spot __believe __me__  
><em>_I __could __never __stop, __my __life's __turned __upside __down__  
><em>_Meet __me __out __past __the __train __tracks __I'm __leavin' __and __not __coming __back__  
><em>_You're __right __and __I __was __wrong_

_You __won't __find __me __in __the __same __spot __believe __me__  
><em>_I __could __never __stop, __my__life's __turned __upside __down_

_Meet __me __out __past __the __train __tracks __I'm __leavin' __and __not __coming __back_

_You're __right __and __I __was __wrong__  
><em>_This __town __will __be __the __downfall __of __us __all, __this __town __will __be __the __downfall __of __us __all._

_DOWNFALL __OF __US __ALL__X4_

Once the song ended Santana got up from Brittany and stood next to her bed.

"Wake up!" Santana said once more. The dancer rolled her eyes and turned her back to the Latina as she shut her eyes and tried to fall asleep. The Latina shrugged and retracted her hand before slapping Brittany's ass, leaving a stinging sensation for the dancer.

"What the hell!" Brittany snapped turning around and glared at the Latina.

"Told you to wake up." Santana said cheekily as she skipped out the door.

"Seriously?" Brittany grunted before flopping back down on her bed.

A few minutes later her bedroom door opened once more. She grumbled angrily before yelling back at the door, "Santana quit annoying me!"

"That's no way to talk to your guest." Santana replied.

"Shut up." Brittany huffed.

"Brittany Susan Pierce! That's not how you talk to your guests." Mrs. Pierce scolded her daughter. The dancer's eyes shot open as she quickly turned around and saw her mother standing behind the Latina.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbled.

"Good, now get ready." Larissa said as she left the room. Santana just chuckled which didn't go unnoticed by the dancer.

"Your fault." Brittany accused as she threw the pillow at the Latina who caught it before it hit her.

Santana had a glint of mischief in her eyes as she ran towards Brittany's bed and started whacking the lying dancer with the fluffy pillow. The Latina jumped onto the bed as she continued hitting Brittany with the pillow. The dancer tried to blindly deflect the blows but managed to accidently push the Latina of the bed. As Santana fell off the ground she grabbed onto Brittany's arm which caused her to pull the dancer down with her as she landed on the ground with a thud. Half of Brittany's body was now hanging off the bed, with her arms in Santana's hands.

"Ow." Santana grunted.

"Your fault." Brittany said as she tried to pull herself up.

"Ew morning breath!" Santana teased as she rolled around so she could get up.

"Shut up." Brittany said, pulling herself up and grabbing her clothes before sauntering into her bathroom.

Santana walked around the dancer's room and observed everything, their placement, colours and shape. Something then caught her eye as she walked around. There was this pink book sticking out from Brittany's dresser. Intrigued by the book she quietly opened the drawer and pulled out the pink book covered in pictures of unicorns and rainbow stickers. Looking down she read the title and instantly recognised the book.

_Performing Arts Camp 06_

She opened the book and noticed the small note scrawled on the first page. She recognised that handwriting, it was hers. Then it hit her, it was the book that Brittany kept during that camp. She started flicking through the photos and saw they were of just her and Brittany, often posing together.

Hearing the shower stop, the Latina panicked and threw the book back into the dresser before spinning around in a circle, wondering what to do. The bathroom door then opened and there stood Brittany in just a towel around her body.

"What are you doing here still? Thought you would've been downstairs?" Brittany asked. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was just genuinely curious as to why Santana was still in her room.

"Um, yeah. Ok." Santana walked out the door and joined her parents and the Pierces downstairs. _  
><em>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"There she is!" Breyton called out as his daughter descended down the stairs.

"It's cold. What are we going to do?" Brittany asked as she opened the door and shut it immediately when she felt the cold air pass.

"We're going to go down to this place we all used to spend time at. The snow outside is wonderful." Eva said, admiring the white fluff outside.

"Are you serious? We're going to go outside and stand in the cold…that's it?" Santana quirked an eyebrow at her mother, "Um, why did we need to leave so early?"

"Because we want to fit in as much fun as we can today before you girls go back, plus we've kind of booked a holiday home just a few hours from here." Miguel added, eying his daughter warily.

"Wait." Brittany and Santana said in unison.

"You said it was a day trip!" Santana yelled out loudly.

The Lopez parents looked at their daughter sheepishly before their attention was cut off by Brittany.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brittany asked her parents before breaking out in rapid Dutch.

"Engel, relax. We thought you might like the surprise." The dancer just shrugged her shoulder and nodded before running upstairs to pack an overnight bag.

"Well we did tell you to pack an overnight bag." Eva said to her daughter.

"Huh, guess I should've known but you know it's hard to when you're woken up at 5am!" Santana whined as she dug herself further into the seat.

"Even as a baby she hated waking up early. You haven't changed one bit Santana." Larissa chuckled causing all the adults to laugh as well.

"Let's pack it in! We're taking the Escalade." Breyton said clapping his hands as he made his way outside.

"There's no way we're going to be able to fit…" Santana said eying the vehicle.

"Santana's right…" Brittany said agreeing whole heartedly with the Latina.

"See! Brittany agrees." There was no way the Latina was going to allow herself to be stuck sitting next to her parents.

"Nonsense. We're all going to fit. Once we had eight people in a four-door truck. Santana and Brittany will be in the back, Eva and Miguel in the middle and of course my lovely wife will be riding shot gun." Breyton informed the two girls.

"And the bags vader?" Brittany asked pointing to the bags sitting on the floor.

"They're small we'll make them fit." Larissa said as they all started to pile into the car.

Brittany opened the door and waited for Santana to get in first before following her closely. Her father then gestured for the dancer to move a little closer to the Latina so he could fit the bags next to her.

"Why couldn't we just take two cars?" Brittany asked.

"Then you wouldn't experience the fun of us all being together." The two girls in the back looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their parent's corniness. Santana chuckled before realising what she was doing. She cleared her throat before returning her attention back down to her iPod and placed the earphones into her ears.

After some rearranging they managed to fit everything into the car before heading towards the holiday home. All they had to bring was an overnight bag since everything was provided at the house and there was a small grocery store located nearby for them to buy their food needs.

Brittany chanced a glance at the Latina who was busy playing a game on her iPod to notice anything. Sighing to herself the dancer just stared out the window and watched the scenery. She was feeling awfully tired but she forced herself to stay awake just in case Santana tried to pull any pranks on her while she slept. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, bringing her out of her day dream. Pulling it out she saw she had a message from Artie.

**From: Artie**

**Hey gorgeous. Sorry to wake you up so early, but I've been thinking about this non-stop. When you get back from visiting your folks would you want to go hang out?**

Brittany thought about it for some time. Well maybe Artie might want to hang out as just friends, oh who was she kidding. She knew he was interested but he was a nice enough guy so she might as well give him a chance. Tapping out a response she pocketed her mobile before pulling her headphones over her head.

**To: Artie  
>Yeah, sure. Why not? Tell me the details when I get back. See you in a few days.<strong>

Santana was starting to feel drowsy as she listened to her music. It was unnatural for her to be awake at this time, damn this family trip she thought. Her eye lids were now becoming heavy as she tried to force them open. It was becoming increasingly harder until she finally gave up and let them drop. First her eyelids closed then her head rolled to the side as she fell asleep. Her heavy head fell onto Brittany's shoulders which caused the girl to flinch at the contact.

Brittany looked down when she felt the Latina's head fall onto her shoulder. She thought Santana was going to pull another prank but she noticed that said girl was fast asleep. Smiling at the contact, Brittany slowly pulled back her arm as she tried not to waken the slumbering girl. She them placed her arm lightly around the Latina's shoulders so it was more comfortable. Adjusting her headphones with her free arm she tilted her head and rested it on top of Santana's as she fell asleep herself.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The car came to a halt and Miguel turned around to wake up the girls.

"Mija. Patita wake up." He said quietly while shaking his daughter.

This sudden movement had surprised the Latina causing her to flinch suddenly. The flinch caused Santana to head-butt Brittany on the jaw since the dancer's cheek was resting on top of the Latina's head.

"Ow." Brittany grumbled rubbing her jaw. Santana sat up straight and noticed dancer's arm around her shoulder.

"Er, we're here." Santana said to the dancer.

Brittany looked around and opened the door before pushing the bags out of the way. She bent over as she tried to crawl out of the door. Santana's limbs felt cramped and decided to stretch her arms, desperately trying to rid them of the cramped feeling. Her arms shot out and she accidently punched the dancer on the butt causing her to fall out the car.

"Ah!" Brittany squealed as she felt a fist connect with her butt, pushing her out the car.

The four adults turned towards the car and saw the dancer fall out of the car and straight onto the snow. They all chuckled at the girl before rushing to help her. Santana peer out the car and saw Brittany face first in the snow with her butt sticking up high in the air. Although it was an accident she couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious.

"So where's my room?" Santana asked, looking up at the quaint holiday home.

"The last room in the hall." Miguel informed his daughter as they entered the house.

"Where's mine?" Brittany asked her parents.

"Well, this house…has…three rooms." Larissa told her daughter, eying the room at the end of the hall.

"Don't tell me." Santana said with her eyes wide open.

"We're sharing a room! ?" Brittany finished for the Latina.

"Well you already share a room at university. Won't be so bad." Eva chuckled, always the optimist.

The two girls sighed and made their way to the room. When they entered the room they saw that there was only one bed, a double bed.

"Dibs!" Santana called as she sprinted towards the bed.

"No!" Brittany called out pulling the Latina back.

The two girls were pulling each other back as they fought for the bed. Eventually Santana tackled Brittany to the ground and tried to scramble to her feet as she tried to reach the bed. The dancer managed to pull the Latina's leg, bringing her down to the ground. They were rolling around the ground as they tried to prevent each other from reaching the bed. Every time one of them came close the other pull them straight back down.

"Girls!" The adults called from the door frame when they noticed the two wrestling.

"One of you can get the extra mattress and put it on the ground." Larissa informed.

"There's no way I'm sleeping on the ground!" Santana said.

"Hey I don't see why she deserves the bed." Brittany huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well the mattress is there you two can decide who gets it." Miguel said as they adults left the room.

"I ain't getting it." Santana stated, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well me neither. We're going to have to share the bed then." Brittany challenged the Latina, standing tall.

"Fine." Santana huffed.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two families spent the day relaxing in the house before going off to a quaint restaurant for lunch. Santana had to admit where they were was a nice area since it was quiet and serene. She couldn't help but notice the natural calming effect it had on her. She no longer felt so agitated and actually was starting to becoming more accustomed to Brittany spending time with her.

After lunch they decided to head back to the house where the adults would relax whilst Santana enjoyed her nap.

Brittany being the overly energetic one found it difficult to take it easy after lunch so she decided to explore the area surrounding the house. She loved shaking small trees and watch how the snow would fall from the leaves. After some time she returned to house where Eva and Larissa were preparing to leave and buy food from the grocery store nearby.

"Mija! Patita!" Eva Lopez called after the two girls, "We're going to go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for dinner. Be back soon."

"Bye mom! Bye Mrs. Lo!" Brittany yelled back to the women.

"Call me Eva." Mrs. Lopez said to the dancer.

Brittany nodded and waved goodbye.

"See you soon engel. Bye baby S." Brittany chuckled when she heard her mother's nickname for the Latina.

Santana padded down the stairs sleepily, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her hair was sticking up in all places and her voice was croaky. Brittany assessed the tired Latina and guessed she must've fallen into a deep sleep instead of a short nap.

"You going huh? Ok…bye." Santana yawned before falling face first into the couch.

"Mija, patita get off your lazy butts. Let's go outside." Miguel said as the pulled his daughter off the couch.

"Mr. Lo I'm standing here. I'm not sitting down?" Brittany said, tilting her head to the side as she eyed the older Latino.

"Call me Miguel. Ok let's go outside. It's on Breyton." Miguel said eying Mr. Pierce.

"Oh? Alright dibs on Santana. Sorry sweetie." Breyton apologised to his confused daughter.

"Alright. Patita's on my team. Snow ball fight." Miguel informed the two girls.

"Wait! ? Vader! As if you don't choose your daughter!" Brittany said in disbelief to her father.

"Sorry sweetie. Santana's quite the firecracker though. Even when she was younger she's been aggressive, always the angry baby." Miguel laughed alongside Breyton.

"Well, Brittany's got the grace she'll sneak up on you. Usual rules. You get hit you're out."

Santana shrugged her shoulders and prepared herself to run with Mr. Pierce. Once the rules were set the two teams separated as they sorted out their strategy. This was the perfect opportunity to piss Brittany off, Santana thought as she decided that the dancer would be her only target.

As Brittany followed Mr. Lopez she decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to get Santana back for waking her up that morning. There she decided that her target for this match would Santana and there was no way she'd lose to her. Once their strategy was decided they quickly created their snowballs.

Brittany only needed two. Since it was a one-hit rule she decided that she'd make her two shots count.

Santana made as many snowballs as she could and prayed that the war would take place near her base. Knowing her dad, he'd most likely come after them if they waited out long enough. It seemed like Mr. Pierce was thinking the same thing because he suggested they wait it out until the older Latino got sick of waiting.

Brittany knew her father liked to wait things out, always the patient one. It seemed like Mr. Lopez knew this as well since he strategized that they try to attack from behind. They crept towards Breyton and Santana's base.

Santana shivered suddenly and had this feeling that something was behind her. She turned around swiftly and saw her father and Brittany nearing their base. Picking up her snowball she threw it at her dad first with impressive accuracy and speed, hitting him in the stomach.

Brittany noticed her dad turning around as the Latina threw the snowball at Miguel. Reacting quickly the dancer retracted her hand and threw the snowball straight at her father which effectively hit him in the face.

The Latina then quickly picked up a snowball and flung it towards the dancer. Brittany had sensed it was coming so she rolled across the snow, dodging the snow ball but decided to hold out on the snowball in her hand. She ran faster towards the Latina, trying to increase her chances of a hit.

Santana threw snowball after snowball almost as if she were a human machine gun. The two girls' fathers watched with astonishment at their daughter's skills. It was supposed to be a friendly game but it ended up turning into a war between the two. They noticed Brittany's skilful dodging and evading abilities as she rolled, jumped and twisted gracefully as she avoided getting hit. They were intrigued by Santana's power behind every throw and the accuracy she threw them with. It was like watching both gridiron and baseball all in one.

The two fathers held their breath as they watched the two girls throw their snowballs at the same time. As the snowball left Brittany's hands she continued to run forward towards the Latina and Santana quickly reached for an extra snowball.

The snowballs that they had just thrown flew through the air before meeting halfway and smashed into each other. The two girls' eyes widen as they watched the snowballs smash into each other. Desperate to win the dancer continued to run and leaned her body forward as she prepared to tackle the Latina.

Feeling for the area behind her, Santana realised she didn't have any snowballs left.

_Oh shit._

Just at that moment Brittany tackled Santana down to the ground. The dancer quickly grabbed a handful of snow and lifted her hand to throw it right into the Latina's face when Santana did the same thing. At the exact same time both girls gave each other a snow filled facial which caused their fathers to laugh hysterically.

"That's a draw!" They announced as they laughed loudly.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After their impromptu snowball fight both girls and their father's returned to the house just as Larissa and Eva were preparing dinner. Both the husbands went into the kitchen to help them prepare whereas the two girls decided to plop their bodies onto the sofa and watch some crappy TV.

Things were tense between the two with Santana and Brittany each sitting on both ends of the couch. Santana hung her body over the arm rest as she texted her close friends but soon gave up when she remembered they were at a party. Brittany was simply just staring at the screen, not even paying attention to what was happening on there.

"Baby S! Patita!" Both Larissa and Eva called out to the girls.

"Dinner!" The two women yelled out in unison. The two girls lifted their tired bodies up from the couch and drug their feet towards the kitchen where they joined everyone for a meal.

Taking the final bite from her spoon Brittany gave a wide smile, "That was awesome. Thanks for the food. I'm gonna go up and shower before catching the zees." She stood up and gave each of the adults a kiss goodnight before giving Santana's shoulder a quick squeeze.

Santana continued to eat through her food, listening on the adults reminiscing about their younger days. Suddenly feeling exhausted the Latina let out a yawn before bidding everyone goodnight and made her way upstairs. As she passed the shower she heard the water running and Brittany singing loudly.

_Boy you know you love it  
>How we're smart enough to make these millions<br>Strong enough to bare the children  
>Then get back to business<br>See, you better not play me  
>Don't come here baby<br>Hope you still like me  
>If you hate me!<em>

_My persuasion can build a nation_  
><em>In this hour<em>  
><em>Our love we can devour<em>  
><em>You'll do anything for me<em>

_Who run the world? Girls!_  
><em>We run this motha? Girls!<em>  
><em>Who run the world? Girls!<em>

"Loser." Santana chuckled to herself as she passed the bathroom and headed straight for her bedroom. Yep, it was hers and Brittany merely was intruding. Well, that's what she chose to believe.

The Latina was so exhausted she threw off her clothes onto the ground and pulled a baggy tee over her head and pulled on some loose shorts before crawling into the bed. There was no way Brittany was getting it. She was about to fall asleep when she heard the bedroom door open.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked, eying the Latina sleeping in her bed. Yep, that bed was hers and she dibbed it.

"Sleeping." Santana stated as she pulled the covers up further.

"I had the bed first." Brittany argued as she threw her stuff into her bag and stood next to the bed.

"Nope, you weren't here when I took it so…too bad. Enjoy the mattress." Santana teased before shuffling her body into a more comfortable position. She smiled when she heard the dancer huff and heard the light being switched off. Suddenly that smile was replaced by a look of confusion when she felt the space next to her dip.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"We're sharing. I don't see why I have to sleep on the floor." Brittany answered, moving her body closer to the Latina's and wrapping an arm around her.

"Hey…stop that!" The Latina cried out when she felt the dancer's grip around her waist tighten, "Why are you spooning me! Quit it!"

"Yeah, not happening. Have I told you? I like to spoon in my sleep. You know cuddle and stuff. If it's uncomfortable you can always sleep on the floor." Brittany said with a smirk firmly placed on her lips.

Oh, Santana saw how things were. Yeah, there was no way Brittany was going to win this. Although it was weird and uncomfortable, maybe also a tad bit creepy she wasn't going to let Brittany win by accepting defeat and sleeping on the ground. She'd have to fight fire with fire.

"Oh, nah. Not weird at all." Santana said sarcastically as she tried to wiggle out of the dancer's grip which only caused Brittany to tighten her grip.

"Ok, sleep now." The dancer said nuzzling her head into the crook of the Latina's neck. She prayed that hopefully Santana would give up because she had to admit, it was starting to feel awkward.

The Latina then wiggled her body so that she was now facing Brittany as they laid on the bed.

"Goodniiight Brittany." She said with a sickenly sweet voice as she snuggled her body into the dancer's embrace. Damn, shit was getting awkward now. Santana didn't know how long she could do this for.

"Uh…night San." Brittany said before taking the plunge and planting a kiss on the Latina's forehead in hopes of making the girl feel uncomfortable, enough to make her migrate to the floor, on the mattress, not on _her _bed.

"Alright!" Santana said a little louder. Brittany flinched, not expecting the outburst before doing a little victory dance in her head. _Yes, yes I won! Finally Santana's gonna sleep on the floor and this awkward situation will be over._

"Sleep time. Yup." The Latina said awkwardly before closing her eye and forcing herself to sleep.

Brittany's mouth dropped and sighed out disappointedly. Great, now she was stuck in this awkward position with Santana in her arms. She couldn't move her arms since the Latina was sleeping snuggly on them as if they were pillows.

_Dammit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I quite like this chapter. It's a lot of 'dammit' moments hehe. And before you all go 'wtf...that's weird why is Brittany spooning Santana.' Trust me, it's a legitimate way to get someone off a bed. I did that to my friend she tried to hop into bed with me while i was taking a nap. I was sleeping and felt her try to get under the covers and i was like, "you get in, i spoon you." then she's like, 'whatevs' so once she was under the covers i turned around and spooned her until she felt uncomfortable and got out. It's all about creating the awkward atmosphere. Though, sometimes it doesn't work and you're stuck in a spoon...then it becomes awkward for you.

Argh Rant! Sorry i'm just so pissed today a customer came in and greeted me really creepily he's like, "hello filipina" then he starts talking and is like, "is that your school uniform?" and i look down at my outfit which was my spongebob tee with a black button down shirt opened and over the tee and a short red, pleated plaid skirt. It was hot today and i just came from uni so shhh! anyway i'm like, "err no...this is what i wore to uni...the rooms get stuffy and hot sometimes." then he proceeds to walk around the counter and look at my skirt and was like, "Nice...looks like a uniform." mega creepy and there's a mirror like next to the counter so he could see my legs and i saw him moving so he could look at the mirror, then every time i walked to a customer caught him staring at my ass then when i picked up a box i saw him lean over and look at my ass again, i didn't bend over cause i'm not that stupid so i had to like squat to pick it up. Yeah not COOL! he comes in and stalks the other girl who works there we're so shit scared of him. Psh, then i was starving all day cuz all i had was a damn omlette for the entire day in the morning, i was so dying for a sushi after my exams.

**Random Fact: **I changed my Facebook today to English (Pirate) It's so AWESOME!

**Song used: **Downfall of us All - A Day To Remember My absolute FAVOURITE SONG! I LOVE IT!

Off topic question that i've been wondering for quite some time. *cough* With two girls yeah...Like when they get their sexy on with each other that is...what is considered 'going all the way'...*cough* Sorry if this offfends anyone but i've been genuinely curious and it's not really a question i'd want to ask my nay (mom)...or my brother or papa...and i doubt my friend would know she's only been with her first gf for like 3 weeks, they too innocent! So...yeah...pm me or email me

**mz_filo (at) yahoo . com** I've just been wondering that's all ^^ it'd be much appreciated.

Anyway sorry, i had to rant. Hot days are coming yayay beach beach. Ok, heads up I know i've finished exams and now officially on holidays but i don't think i'll be updating like everyday like i used to. I'm sorry but I'm still 18, 19 in 4months...anyone guess my birthday date? I have to live my own Teenage Dream, see that reference? Yeah hehe. But i will try make my updates like 3 times a week or maybe even 4.

**Review review since you made it to here and reading this now. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ. Subscribe and favourite if you want either way show me so love back! Please (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Thanks For Nothing

**A/N: **Here's Chapter. 11!

**Shine90: **So i read your review on my one-shot...you didn't give me a mini heart attack. Man you gave me one fuckin' massive stroke! I read your review while i was at the beach! I almost cried! But then i read more and laughed. You're too funny. I made sure i had this updated for you today (: Hope you likey! Thanks for the review. Believe me when i say i'm really trying to update as fast as I can. The weather's just been too amazing lately so i'm trying to balance things!

**greatprocrastinator: **Lol, don't worry everyone practically has that attitude. Last minute ftw! Well hope you get through your week alive! Goodluck. Thanks for finding the time to read my story it means alot! thanks for the review.

**azwildcats: **Well i'm glad you liked the chapter and this has filled a void. You makin' me feel all giddy hehe! You're awesome. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaede Shinomori: **So like you know what? I'm happy here, not in the pond. Yeah, it's cool not being in the pond and all. HAHA, spooning your cat...cute...i think...*thinks* yep it's cute aww. Thank you for reading every story and chapter and reviewing all the time yayers!

**drumgirlvaleska: **Well it is (: Not a doctor yet? Don't tell me you're a med student! ? :O that's so cool! i have hairless teddy's...they're so cool! I was in the oncology ward so a lot of pain management and medication, gosh never seen so much medication in my life! Lol, yeah sure. Male or Female doctors? HAHA, yeah they were the residents and jr residents so of course they were hot cuz they were the younger ones. Aw, well I'm glad my story could put a smile on your face. It makes me feel accomplished! Thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter. You're awesome.

**Nicole: **Really? YOu make me feel like I've accomplished so much by making you laugh. I'm glad you find this story funny (: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Better Than Waffles: **Aww, i'm so glad you're laughing because of this story! Thanks so much, hopefully this chapter makes your day. And thanks, hopefully creepy dude doesn't visit me at work again...I'll never wear that skirt to work again. Thanks for the review WEEE.

**homobo362: **Legend! I'm so ecstatic that you're diggin' this fic. Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review. Like, i can't believe you spent a few hours of your life reading this, you're truly the best.

**PennyLane93: **Lol, you should make a massive post it note pile or like stick them all to your room mates bed. I did that to my friend once...teehee. The spooning trick has like a 60/40 per cent chance of success. I did that to my friend once...they misinterpreted it and thought i wanted a cuddle...awkward conversation that turned out to be, "I just wanted you to get off the bed...so i spooned you to make it awkward." "So you didn't want a cuddle?" "no..." Thank you for reading and droppin' down a review for me. Legend!

**Everyone: **Woot woot. 174 reviews. What what! ? Man this fic turned out to be better than i thought. You're all so awesome and i love you all. Thanks for finding time in your busy lives to read and give this fic a chance. Argh, why must you all be so amazing! ? Well i hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a nice tan now.

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez ain't no pussy. Ok, so <em>maybe<em> the weekend with Brittany wasn't so bad. I'm still pissed about summer camp but that's not's what on my mind right now. I forgot to actually tell Laura that we're broken up so that's probably why she's texting me and calling me still, oops. Guess I have to deal with that first.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Oomph." Santana felt something hit her head as she slept. She willed her eyes open ready to wreak havoc against the offending object that had disturbed her precious sleep.

"Wake up!" Brittany yelled as she jumped on the Latina's bed, "Pay back's a bitch eh?" The dancer asked rhetorically as she continued to laugh and annoy the Latina.

"Fuck. Off." Santana growled harshly as she placed the pillow over her head.

"No. Wakey wakey Santana." Brittany continued to sing over and over before jumping off the bed and kicking off the Latina's blankets.

The dancer grabbed the slumbering girl's legs and started tugging on the ends and she tried to pull the girl out of bed.

"You're so freakin' annoying Pierce." The Latina was epically pissed now. She was about to go she hulk on the dancer and there was no way she'd hold back.

"Now you know how it feels." And with one forceful tug Brittany had managed to accidently pull the Latina's pants down. On show to the entire room which only consisted of the two girls, thankfully, was Santana's tanned bare, naked core.

"Shit!" Brittany cursed when she caught an accidental eyeful of the Latina's most intimate part of her body. Panicking the dancer turned around so quickly where she ended up tripping over her own feet and fell face first into the ground.

"Pervert!" Santana yelled as she flipped onto her stomach and scrambled to pull up her pants.

"Who the hell goes commando in their pjs! ?" The dancer asked as she tried to pull her body up from the ground.

"Well I wasn't freakin' expecting anyone to rip my pants off and assault me!" The Latina snapped back as she grabbed her blankets and wrapped them tightly around herself as she turned her body towards the wall.

"It wasn't assault! It's payback for the weekend." The dancer answered back, standing up from the ground.

"You're such a pedo what with your spooning and pulling my pants down."

"I'm only like two years older." Brittany answered back defensively.

"Pedo." The Latina sung happily as she snuggled further into her bed.

Brittany picked up the pillow and threw it at Santana's head, sprinting out the door before the Latina could go all she hulk on her.

**Flashback**

"_Santana stop." Brittany pleaded, detaching her lips from the Latina._

_"What?" Santana asked in confusion. Usually when they made out Brittany never stopped them._

"_Just want to slow down. I don't want us to rush. We have time." Brittany giggled as she peppered a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek._

"_Britt?" Santana asked timidly as they sat in their special spot with their hands clasped together. This was the only place they could be together since they were keeping their relationship a secret. Brittany wanted to openly show affection towards the Latina but for Santana she was still confused and wasn't ready to be so open._

"_Hm?"_

"_Have you…you know?" She was scared to ask since it was such a serious topic. Sure at school everyone started talking about it but it was still a foreign concept for her. _

"_Yeah…" The dancer trailed off, looking out into the distance._

"_How…how was it?" _

"_Sucked. It wasn't as special as I hoped it to be." _

"_What do you mean special?" Santana asked, admiring the way Brittany's hands felt against hers._

"_Just wasn't right. Sometimes you know it's going to be special by some feeling you get. That's what I think." The dancer shrugged and allowed the Latina to rest her head against her shoulder._

"_Interesting." Santana hummed, disengaging their hands and tugged on the dancer's sleeve, silently asking her for a cuddle. _

"_Cutie." Brittany smiled as she placed a small kiss on top the Latina's head._

**End Flashback**

"Hey Brittany." Artie greeted the dancer as they strolled through campus together.

"So, my band's performing this afternoon would you want to watch us?" Artie asked with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, where is it? I have a class soon but I think I can see you guys after."

"It's on the walk way near the fountain. We're just the entertainment for the expo."

Brittany nodded her head as they continued their way through campus. Finally they decided to grab brunch at the café on campus. As they chatted a tall male and mohawked male approached their table.

"Artie!" Finn and Puck greeted before Puck turned to Brittany, "Hey Britt." He winked at the dancer before turning his attention to Artie.

"Hey guys. Brittany these are the guys from the band…there's also Sam but he's somewhere. This is Puck our lead guitarist." He said pointing to the mohawked boy who winked at the dancer, "And this tall dude here is Finn."

"Finn! ? I didn't know you went here. Can't believe I haven't see you around 'til now." Brittany shot up from her seat and engulfed the taller boy in a tight hug.

"Brittany! It's been too long." Finn greeted, returning the hug.

"You guys know each other?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, me and Britt used to go to the same Performing Arts camp. She was in the dance program and I was a part of the music program. Good times." Finn fist bumped the dancer as she returned to her seat.

"We'll leave you guys to it. Artie meet up two hours before we perform we got to rehearse. I managed to find a singer last minute." Puck informed before walking off with Finn.

Artie then turned his attention to the beautiful dancer in front of him. The two continued to chat enthusiastically until it was time for Brittany's class. She packed her things into her bag before standing to say goodbye to Artie.

"Thanks for the coffee. I've got to run now. See you soon." Brittany stood up and bent down to give Artie a hug. Artie turned his head and placed a peck on the dancer's cheek before watching her walk towards her class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"That was epic!" Puck exclaimed as they finished rehearsal. Finn, Sam and Artie nodded in unison, they had to admit although they barely had any practice with the Latina they all seemed to work well together. Santana had no trouble blending in with the band and they were happy to have her as a last minute singer.

The band set up their equipment on the stage as various students walked around looking at the various stalls that had been set up around the walkway. Santana kept her eyes open for her now ex-girlfriend who she told that she was performing that day. She didn't exactly tell her what she was going to do but that was minor details.

"Ready Lopez?" Puck asked as he tuned his guitar.

"Yeah, just waiting for her to get here." Santana peered into the crowd and saw the familiar blonde that she came to like and hate with a passion. She nodded her head to the other band members and spoke into the mic.

"How's everyone doing? I wanna sing something to that blondie in the crowd." She announced pointing to Laura who was standing in the middle. Everyone turned to the tall cheerleader and cheered loudly.

"This is for you Laura."

_Save your breath this time around_  
><em>You're too beautiful and it's late<em>  
><em>There's nothing left to say<em>  
><em>I've wasted all this time on you<em>  
><em>On you<em>

_It's all the same, we all make mistakes_  
><em>And if you didn't notice, I'm taking this for all its worth<em>  
><em>If it's a game, and these are the stakes<em>  
><em>I know I got the best shot, for taking you out of the race<em>

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick_  
><em>And I don't wanna know just what happened then<em>  
><em>In the van right in front of my house<em>  
><em>That's where you sold me out, girl<em>  
><em>You didn't have a clue<em>

_You sold me out_  
><em>What'd you think about when you were telling all your friends<em>  
><em>about how your lips were pressed against his tightly<em>  
><em>And I hope you (had your eyes closed)<em>

Santana kept her eyes fixed on her ex-girlfriend as she sang the words with such energy it had the crowd head banging along with her. Laura on the other hand was shocked to see the Latina sing this to her. How did she manage to get caught? She made sure that there was no way Santana would have found out. She stood still as she continued to listen to the Latina. Maybe Santana just liked the song, maybe it didn't mean anything.

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
>And I don't wanna know just what happened then<br>In the van right in front of my house  
>That's where you sold me out, girl<br>You didn't have a clue_

_What'd you think about when you sold me out?  
><em>_Every time you go to sleep at night  
><em>_I wonder what you hide behind closed eyes  
><em>_What else could you be keeping from me?  
><em>_What else could you be keeping from me?_

Brittany could hear the loud music from the other end of the walk way as she headed towards the stage. Odd, sounded like a female was singing, almost sounded familiar. She was wondering where she had heard that voice from. There was this nagging sensation at the back of her head as she so desperately tried to recall where she had heard that voice from.

_And every time you go to sleep at night  
>I wonder what you hide behind closed eyes<br>What else could you be keeping from me?  
>What else could you be keeping from me?<em>

And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
>And I don't wanna know just what happened then<br>In the van right in front of my house  
>That's where you sold me out, girl<br>You didn't have a clue

Then in clicked. It was Santana! She practically rushed towards the crowd and saw the Latina jumping around the stage energetically she sang. The dancer noticed that her eyes were trained on something in the crowd. Following the line of vision she saw that the Latina was singing to her girlfriend. Interesting choice of song she thought as she listened to the lyrics.

_And every time I think of him it makes me sick  
>And I don't wanna know just what happened then<br>In the van right in front of my house  
>That's where you sold me out, girl<br>You didn't have a clue _

The crowd clapped and cheered as the song came to the end. The band members all hi-fived each other and prepared themselves for the next song. Laura just looked up at the Latina with confused eyes and waited for her to step down and explain. Instead of jumping off the stage, Santana brought the microphone to her lips and started to speak.

"One more song for you Laura." She said with a plastic smile.

_I know the sun still shines when you're not around  
><em>_I'm takin' it easy in the worst part of town  
><em>_And now I find it wasn't meant to last  
><em>_I have one thing to say and that's thanks for nothin' kiss my ass_

Santana smirked evilly as she turned around and shook her behind to the crowd which only caused them to cheer louder. Laura's mouth opened as she watched the Latina humiliate her in front of everyone. Brittany had to admit she came to watch Artie but found her eyes linger on the Latina's ass when she shook it to the crowd. It was one nice butt she thought.

_I want some money  
><em>_I want some fame  
><em>_Want everybody to know my name  
><em>_Want you to see me  
><em>_In shining lights  
><em>_And think about me when you're with him that night  
><em>

_I know the sun still shines when you're not around  
><em>_I'm takin' it easy in the worst part of town  
><em>_And now I find it wasn't meant to last  
><em>_I have one thing to say and that's  
><em>_Thanks for nothin' kiss my ass, thanks for nothin' kiss my ass  
><em>_I wrote a letter, I never sent  
><em>_But I forgot, just how it went  
><em>_It doesn't matter that much to me  
><em>_Yours is the last face I ever want to see_

Brittany admired the way Santana's eyes sparkled with mischief as she continued to sing. She felt a little sorry for Laura who was practically being dumped via song, in front of everyone, but then again she did cheat on Santana, so maybe she did deserve it.

_Because the sun still shines when you're not around  
><em>_I'm takin' it easy in the worst part of town  
><em>_And now I find it wasn't meant to last  
><em>_I have one thing to say and that's  
><em>_Thanks for nothin' kiss my ass  
><em>

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh (2x)  
><em>_I see the sun still shines when you're not around  
><em>_I'm takin' it easy in the worst part of town  
><em>_And now I find it wasn't meant to last  
><em>_I have one thing to say and that's  
><em>_Thanks for nothin' kiss my ass_

With the finally words ringing in everyone's ears the Latina dropped the microphone and sauntered cockily towards Laura. The cheerleader was now enraged at the Latina, sure she may have cheated but that didn't mean Santana had to go and publicly humiliate her. As soon as Santana approached her she grabbed her girlfriend's? Hand and drug her out of the crowd.

"What was that?" Laura asked with a hushed voice.

"It was my dedication to you." Santana said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't joke."

"Look we're done. I know about your 'study sessions.' Pfft." Santana scoffed as she did the air quotes.

"Who told you?" Laura asked as her eyes shot up in surprise.

"So you don't deny that you were cheating. Figures. Honey, I know what cheating is. I practically invented it. Looks like you lucked out. Whatever enjoy. Bitch." Santana turned around and stormed off towards the stage, leaving Laura standing there gob smacked and unable to move.

Brittany watched as Laura pulled Santana out of the crowd. Her curiosity peaked when she saw the girl's erratic hand movements. She watched with curious eyes as Santana stuck out a hand to silence the blonde cheerleader. Before she could watch the two any longer she heard Artie call after her. She whipped around and saw that he was waving to her and beckoned for her to come onto the stage.

The cheerleader climbed onto the stage and hugged the man before jumping along with everyone as Puck spoke to the crowd. Santana's attention was caught by Puck's voice as he spoke into the microphone. When her eyes drifted onto the stage she saw Brittany holding Artie's hand as they had their own private conversation on the side, almost as if they were in their own world.

"Remember everyone check out the stalls! Here's another for you!" Puck said through the microphone as he turned to the members and signalled for them to start. Artie gave Brittany a quick peck on the cheek before picking up his bass and taking his position. The dancer quickly walked off the stage and hurried to meet Kurt by the fountain.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Brittany!" Kurt exclaimed when he noticed the dancer making her way towards him.

"Hey Kurty." She greeted back, bringing him into a hug.

"Isn't it your birthday next week?" He asked as a mischievous smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah. Don't remind me I'm getting old." Brittany said, pretending to dread the day when in fact she was excited. She'd be twenty one in a week, which meant she could drink alcohol and go to clubs, legally. It's not that she hadn't done all that already, but something about finally being the legal age made it feel much better.

"Oh pish posh. Have any plans for what you're going to do? Party?" Kurt asked.

"I haven't thought about it. Maybe club?" Brittany shrugged.

"Oh! We're so hitting up a strip club and then dance club." Kurt said excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

Brittany chuckled with Kurt and rolled her eyes at her friend's suggestion. As long as she got to spend it with her friends she didn't care. Then she remembered, only Artie was older than her, the others were still younger.

"Wait, how are you guys even going to come with? Aren't you all, you know underage." She teased, poking Kurt on his sides.

"Minor details." Kurt waved off, chuckling to himself before going through the entire night's agenda he had planned.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was lying on her bed, bored out of her mind when she decided to reorganise her wardrobe. She pulled open her drawer and threw out all her clothes before going through the torturous and laborious routine that was folding. Once everything was folded and neatly organised she stepped back and admired her handiwork.

She turned towards her table and saw that only one hour had passed, damn. What the hell was she supposed to do for another few hours? It was still light out and her friends were all too busy studying. Damn them for being so last minute. Gazing around the room she caught site of a pair of glasses sitting on Brittany's study desk. A smirk had formed on her face as she walked over and picked up the object in her hands. She carefully studied them before pulling out her small precision screw driver set.

She unhinged the frames and the carefully popped out the lenses before screwing the frame back in place. Once the lens was removed she wrapped them in a soft towel and hid them in her bed side table. The Latina rested her back against her headboard and grabbed her laptop.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was exhausted after her dance class. Who knew little kids had so much energy? When she stepped in, Santana noticed her walking into the room and returned her attention back to her laptop.

The dancer walked over to her table where her glasses were sitting on the table next to her contact lens case. She carefully removed her contacts and placed them in their respective cases before placing her glasses over her eyes. Funny, things were still blurry she thought. Brittany just shrugged it off as her eyes being slightly dehydrated so she continued to walk towards the bathroom when something was caught under her feet.

She let out a loud squeal as she fell straight to the ground. Santana let out a loud laugh when she watched the dancer fall clumsily to the ground. Looking down she noticed Brittany had tripped over her sweater that she had forgotten to refold and place into her dresser.

Brittany rubbed her eyes and realised her glasses didn't have their lenses.

"What the…?" Brittany asked, taking them off and poking her finger through the empty space.

"Aren't you the clumsy one." Santana quipped from her bed, laughing to herself as she watched a random youtube video.

"Trust." Brittany stated as she stood up and placed her glasses on her desk. The dancer then turned around with a smirk on her face and jumped onto the Latina's bed, "That's it." She then grabbed one of Santana's foot and started tickling her mercilessly.

"S-stop!" Santana was squirming in her bed as she tried to pull her leg free from Brittany's grip.

"No!" The dancer started to stroke the Latina's foot even more causing the smaller girl to thrash about, crying out as she begged Brittany to stop.

Suddenly without any warning, Santana's free foot had connected with Brittany's eye. The dancer dropped her foot instantly and cupped her face as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Oh my gosh!" Santana's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she watched the dancer fall off the bed and onto the ground, still cupping her bruised face.

"Holy shit my eye!" Brittany wailed as she started to cursing in Dutch.

Santana watched as Brittany continued to swear in her mother language. This had been the first time she felt bad for something she did to the dancer, even if it was an accident.

"Shit. Come here." Santana leaned over as she tried to grabbed onto Brittany's arm.

"No. You're gonna punch me or something." The dancer rolled away as she got up and tried to escape the Latina's grasp.

"I'm not. Just come here I'm going to help."

"Lies!" Brittany was now moving around the room blind since once eye was closed and her vision was blurred due to the lack of corrective lens.

"Come on. Just come here. I'm a doctor!" Ok, so maybe Santana wasn't a doctor but she was the closest thing to a doctor in the room, med student was close enough.

"You're a med student! Wait no! You're a PRE-med student." Brittany continued to evade the Latina who was desperately trying to chase her around the room.

"I'm the closest thing to a doctor in this room. Just-" Due to the dancer's poor vision she had ended up clipping the side of her bed and ended up falling and hitting the wall face on, "Not again. I told you to stop running away. Now look, oh my gosh!" Brittany removed her hand that cupped her eye which showed off her bloody nose to the Latina.

"What?" Brittany asked in confusion until she could taste something bitter on her lips. Touching her lips she saw a red blurry splotch on her fingers, shit she had a blood nose.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Santana said feeling a little queasy.

"Seriously? You're going to be a doctor and you're gonna faint at the sight of blood?" The dancer could see the blurred outline that belonged to the Latina and watched as she disappeared before returning.

Suddenly Brittany could feel a towel being slapped onto her face, "Jeez, be more gentle." She said sarcastically as she held the towel close to her nose.

Santana scoffed and grabbed an instant ice pack from her drawer. Giving it a hard whack against the ground she watched as it reacted and placed it on the dancer's eye.

"My bad." She said, unable to really form a proper apology.

"S'ok." Brittany shrugged.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Britt." The two girls were once again cuddling on their log, watching the sunset together._

"_Hm?" The dancer hummed against the Latina's soft dark hair._

"_That guy you…you know…did it with…Are you…"_

"_Still with him?" Santana nodded as Brittany continued, "No."_

"_Ok. Is there anyone waiting for you…back home that is?" Santana knew it was a little late to be asking if Brittany was dating anyone but she just wanted to make she wasn't being played. She remembered Quinn telling her that a lot of the older kids would still 'hook up' with other people during the summer even though they were dating someone. Something about the saying 'what happens during camp stays in camp'._

"_No. I'm not that type of person. I've got only you, that is, if you'll let me." Brittany smiled as she rested her chin against Santana's bare shoulder._

_The Latina also remembered that Quinn told her to beware of sweet talkers. Often girls would get duped by guys who would sweet talk their way into the hearts of the younger girls. Brittany was a girl though, so does that mean she wouldn't be the same as guys? Or would that mean she'd have to be even more careful since the dancer knew exactly what girls wanted._

"_What __are __you __thinking __about?__" __Brittany __asked, __quirking __her __eyebrow __in __question._

"_Nothing." Santana smiled as she cuddled back into Brittany's embrace._

"_Just so you know. There's no one else." The dancer confirmed with such honesty and sincerity, it made the Latina feel at ease._

**End of Flashback**

"Thanks." Brittany whispered as she held the towel to her nose.

"No problem." Santana answered as she held the ice pack to the dancer's eye.

The two girls sat there in the middle of their room tending to Brittany's wounds that she had received in the most comical fashion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry that last part was a bit wtf. My mind was jumbled all day because I just came back from the beach when i typed this. Then i had to do some online shopping with my brother. Ordered myself Dallas Cowboys Tony Romo jersey! Which nfl team should i order next? I think you guys can figure out what Brittany did that made Santana so pissed... from that flash back. By the way, am i correct to assume that in USA legal drinking age is like 21? My friend's who've gone there told me even though they were 18 because in AUS legal age is 18, they weren't allowed to buy drinks in America...

Next chapter will be up...um...Friday night? Gosh, i've developed such bad sleeping habits to update for you guys. I sleep usually at 10:30pm so i can wake up like 7am for my morning work outs...no i sleep like 11:30-12 and wake up 8am...):

songs used **Save Your Breath - Hit the Lights**

**Thanks for Nothing - The Downtown Fiction**

I suggest you listen to them. When i was in my angsty 'getting dumped sucks' mood at the start of the year i listened to 'thanks for nothing' like on repeat non stop, it's a good song i reckon (:

Ok, before you guys say 'Ugh, that's over done no one can't get injured like that.' I just want to let you know for future comical physical pain these two girls may experience in later chapters are all taken from my own life. Yes, once i slipped on my sweat pants and fell to the ground and slid across and ended up hitting the wall...then the other day i tripped on my bag and fell face first into my bag. And a few times i've tripped on the extension cord i have so i can text in bed while my phone charges...so yup, most of the injuries they suffer is my actual personal experiences (:

**Review, review because hey you already read it so...why not review? Show me love because you're too amazing. **


	12. Chapter 12: Me Gusta

**A/N: **Here's Ch.12 everyone whoop whoop. Scary! Nay's (mom) already asking about my exam scores! Panic mode.

**PennyLane93: **Should totally sticky tape all her shit together. My friends did that to my other friend's keys. They wrapped it up with stickers. Took her 30minutes to get it all off. Your stories are always so lol. Thanks for clarifying the drinking age thing for me as well! Ypu legneds cheers for reading.

**44GlenCoco: **QAw thank you for the support ^^ it means a lot for me. Thansk for taking the time to review and tell nme that you're too cool.

**imalemonadeaddict: **Haha, it's ok. As long as you read the story it makes me happy! Well in this chapter it reveals what happens. hehe thank you for reading and review it means so much to me. Yes, i'm really clumsy...i almost slipped in the shopping centre today haha.

**Mikaela Sloan: **Whoa you got some psychic powers. Did you dream or have any thoughts about this chapter? Does it come true? hehehe. Thanks for taking time from your day to read this. Yay for fall break *claps* You legend for reading and revieiwng (:

**drumgirlvaleska: **That's so cool! Med student for the win. Yeah it's 5-6yrs here in Aus, i used to want to be a doctor, then pharmacist, now psychiatric nurse haha! You must have a stomach of steel. I'm always eating when i'm reading through my med dictionary haha, that's so cool we were both on the oncology ward =D Well i believe in that line fully you fall for the person not the gender. Can't believe you remembered the line hehe. No no, thank you for the constant support and loyalty, you're the best for taking time to read and review.

**Shine90: **Ok, Ok. I tried to update this as fast as i could. This fast enough? Hehe. Ok, hopefully the 'spark' in this chapter is enough for you hehe. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for sticking by. It totally means a lot to me since you know you're a hard nut to crack hehe. I really appreciate your support.

**00softball004EVA00: **That means so much to me that you say that. It really helps me feel more confident in my own writing. Pretty much most of these things are from life experiences (: quintana, no there won't sorry! Thanks for reviewing and reading it really means a lot to me.

**HeyaBrittana: **Thanks fr reviewing every chapter! Hopefully the reason is valid enough. I really appreciate that you take the time to read and review every single chapter thank you so much!

**Kaede Shinomori: **Shut up. Kidding! Stop quacking, i'm happy not in the pond alright. haha.

**Everyone: **Whoooo 189 reviews ama-ZING! I love you all for taking time away from your life to read this story and taking the extra time to drop in a review. I don't know if i'm making much sense...YOU'RE ALL SO AMAZING FOR SUBSCRIBING, FAVOURITING, REVIEWING AND READING. If i could give you all a hug i would! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i'm going to buy myself a fluffy unicorn and duck.

* * *

><p>Happy Birthday to me! Who's me? Brittany Pierce of course sillies. I'm finally twenty one. Tonight's going to be the best night of my life. Why? Because I'm spending it with the greatest people ever. Though, what I wasn't expecting to happen was…I won't give it away, I'll wait for you find out.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Are you ready for the best night of your life!" Kurt exclaimed as he barged into Brittany's room. Thankfully Santana was out with her friends so she wasn't there to go all she hulk on Kurt for his intrusion.

"Yes. So what's happening again?" Brittany asked as she inserted her contacts.

"We're hitting up a diner, quick dinner. Some pre-drinks. Then some sexy strip club, get drunk and then we'll join Artie and Mike at the new club nearby. At the club we'll get even more drunk…then…get drunk some more and then finally try to get back." Kurt said, looking down at his nails.

"Alright where's Tina, Mercedes and Rachel?"

"Outside. Let's go! Everything's on us for tonight." Brittany and Kurt raced out the door to meet the rest of their group. Brittany thought that maybe she should've asked Santana and her friends to come since she had spent some time with Quinn and they had become friends but then again, things were still a little weird between her and Santana.

Sure they were interacting more, but it mostly consisted of childish pranks and bickering over petty things. There were times where she wanted to talk about what happened but again, Santana wouldn't allow it. She sighed before pushing the thoughts to the back of her head, tonight she's celebrating her birthday.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I'm so bored!" Santana whined from the ground where she was lying as if she were a dead fish.

"Me too." Puck and Mike said in unison.

Quinn sat on Mike's computer chair with her chin resting on the back as she spun herself around. Yep, it was a boring Saturday night and they had no idea what to do. As Santana lay on the ground an idea hit her.

"Let's hit up a strip club!" She shot up from her spot and turned to the boys.

"Yes!" The two boys hi-fived each other and turned to Quinn. Everyone had to agree to the idea before they did anything. It was like an unspoken rule between the four.

Knowing that the other three were determined to visit a strip club Quinn sighed since she didn't want to be the one to take away their fun, "Fine, but you all owe me a drink!"

"Oh, wait shit." Mike had almost forgotten he was supposed to see Brittany later than night at the club.

"What?" The three asked in unison.

"I gotta go to a club after. You know that one that just opened near the strip club. Friend's birthday."

"Sweet, well we can all go to the club afterwards! Party hard tonight!" Santana hi-fived Puck and Quinn just rolled her eyes. The cheerleader couldn't care less; as long as her friends got her the drinks then she'd be happy with anything.

"Let's go!" Santana shot up from her spot and ran out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"This is so freakin' cool!" Brittany exclaimed as she watched the female dancer remove her clothes. She was already feeling tipsy since Kurt found it necessary to buy her a drink every ten minutes.

"I'm straight as hell but, damn! This girl is fine." Mercedes said as she watched the dancer. Then a hunky topless male waiter walked by, catching her attention, "Damn where can I get one of him?"

"I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with so many naked people." Rachel said, trying to avoid staring at the many almost naked workers around her.

"Come on Berry. Loosen up, here drink this." Kurt said, thrusting an ABC shot into the diva's hand.

"It burns! My throat!" Rachel cried out as she frantically grabbed a bottle of water to chase the burning sensation.

Tina and Mercedes laughed uncontrollably as they watched Rachel struggle to hold her alcohol.

Kurt turned to Brittany whose attention was taken by an exotic Latina beauty who was dancing right in front of her. Brittany couldn't tear her gaze from the Latina stripper, the way her black hair flicked back and forth and her luscious sun kissed tan. From the back she had a striking resemblance to her roommate and couldn't help but imagine Santana doing the exact same thing to her. She shook her head, trying to rid herself off the thoughts, must've been the alcohol she concluded.

Kurt couldn't help but notice how entranced Brittany was by the Latina stripper. Leaning across he tried to grab her attention but it only caused his smirk to grow when Brittany barely responded.

"Britt." He said, poking her.

"Mm?" Brittany hummed distractedly as she continued to watch the stripper.

"Looks like you have a type." He teased.

"What?" The dancer's eyes were still transfixed on the Latina stripper.

"I know the exotic dancers here are gorgeous but you're like hypnotized by this specific one. Could it be because she…sort of reminds you of your roommate." He teased.

"What no. Can't I admire her beauty?" Brittany said, her attention was still fixed on the stripper. Not once throughout the entire conversation had she removed her eyes from the dancer.

"Mmhmm." Kurt hummed with a smirk on his face, "More drinks please!" He called out to the passing waiter.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Do you see the abs on him! ?" Quinn pointed out at the topless male stripper.

"I have better abs." Mike mumbled as he poked his own abdominal region.

"His abs are ok…but have you seen her! ME GUSTA!" Santana said, referring to the tall blonde exotic dancer who had just walked out on stage.

The exotic dancer was, gorgeous! Santana would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on at the moment. She loved her long flowing, golden blonde hair and her long legs. Funnily enough, from behind she had a very close resemblance to her roommate. The face was obviously different, the stripper's eyes weren't blue instead they were a hazel and her face structure was totally different. The Latina just shook her head and allowed herself to be hypnotized by the stripper's moves.

Her thoughts then wondered to Brittany, could she dance exactly like the stripper in front of her. Brittany was a dancer anyway so she was bound to move like her. What was she thinking? Santana shook her head and returned her attention to the dancer.

"This is so cool!" Puck exclaimed, calling over more drinks.

On the other side of the strip club Tina was talking to Brittany as the dancer continued to watch stripper after stripper.

"Isn't Artie your boyfriend? Don't you feel weird watching strippers?" Tina asked.

"We're not official. We went on two dates. We're not exactly together. Technically I'm still single." Brittany answered with a shrug.

Tina shrugged and let her eyes follow the attractive male waiter walking by.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket as he ordered a drink.

**From: Artie**

**Yo! I'm here waiting. How long you guys gonna be?**

Looking over at Brittany Kurt noticed the Latina dancer was now gone and finished her dance. Turning back to his phone he sent out a reply.

**To: Artie**

**We're done now I think. Be there in 10.**

"Hey Brittany wanna head off to the new club?" Kurt asked her.

"Yeah. Alright." She answered, "Hot Latina dancer is gone anyway." She mumbled quietly to herself so no one could hear.

Brittany stood up and could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins. She was a little unsteady on her feet and had to rely on Rachel and Tina to hold her up. The dancer no longer moved as gracefully as she usually did. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Mike.

**To: Asian Ninja (Mike)**

**Hdeading clsb nws! C u suion !**

She sent the text and continued to stumble towards the club with her friends.

Still inside the club, Mike, Quinn, Puck and Santana were drinking at an unbelievable rate as they watched more dancers. Mike flinched when he felt his phone vibrate. He read the message a few times and decided to send Kurt a text to help decipher the text.

**To: Kurt**

**You guys heading to the club? Britt sent a text and…I can't understand it.**

He took one last gulp of his beer and read the message he'd just received.

**From: Kurt**

**Yeah, we're heading there now. Gonna get there in like 10minutes. See you soon. **

"Yo, I gotta head off to the club now. You guys want to come? It's ok if you want to stay." Mike offered as he stood up from his chair.

"Pfft, we're coming with." Puck announced as he gestured for the two girls to stand up,

"Plus I think Santana is two drinks away from confessing something sexy." Puck winked and helped Santana to her feet.

"I l-love you dudes." Santana slurred as she allowed them to walk her out of the club.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Act sober. Act sober." Puck recited to Santana knowing all too well that they won't let them in the club even though their fake IDs were flawless.

"Okaaay." Santana saluted as they approached the bouncer.

Luckily he let them all in and the Latina made her way straight to the bar with Puck following hot on her trail.

"Who's your friend that's celebrating their birthday here?" Quinn asked Mike.

"It's Brittany. She's there!" He pointed into the crowd and pulled Quinn towards the group.

"Hey Mike. Quinn!" Brittany stood up and swayed a little before rushing to give the cheerleader a hug.

"Whoa. Happy birthday…someone's had a little too much." The cheerleader chuckled as she helped the dancer back into her seat.

"Sorry I would've invited you but then I don't know if S-santana would've found it weird." Brittany slurred out.

"Oh it's ok." The cheerleader laughed as Brittany slumped in her chair and rested her head on Artie's shoulders.

Artie took the opportunity to sling his arm around the dancer's shoulders. He brought her closer to his body and smiled as he took a drink of his beer. Brittany was suffering from an uncontrollable fit of laughter as she laughed at everything no matter how simple they were.

Puck and Santana finished their tequila and ABC shots which had effectively caused Santana to become overly inebriated. She was seriously shit faced right now. He pulled her in the crowd and spotted Mike and Quinn by a table. He dragged her towards them when he saw the cheerleader wave at him.

"Mike! Quinn…Oh hey Britt." Puck greeted, looking down at the cheerleader who was resting her head on Artie's shoulder.

"Britt!" Santana shot up her head from Puck's shoulder and looked around in panic. Everyone just laughed at her drunken behaviour, especially when the Latina did a full 360 turn before her eyes landed on the dancer, "Mother eff." She mumbled, swaying uneasily on her feet.

Brittany just hummed happily as she giggled at nothing in particular and took another sip of her mixed drink.

"Dance!" She announced and ran off towards the dance floor with everyone else, leaving Santana, Puck, Quinn and Kurt on the table. Mike went to join Brittany on the dance floor alongside Rachel and Mercedes whereas Tina and Artie headed to the bar for more drinks.

"I still find it amazing that Artie managed to get a girl like Brittany as a girlfriend." Puck said, taking a careless sip of his beer.

"She has a thing for virgins I guess." Santana mumbled on the side with her head on the table. She swore she felt like she was going to pass out any time soon.

"Pfft, how would you know." Puck scoffed. Suddenly Quinn and Kurt found themselves more interested in the conversation. The two moved in closer so they could listen to the Latina over the loud music.

"I was one of them." Santana didn't care she could feel the table's stickiness on her cheek as she laid her head there in a lazy manner. Seriously, she didn't think she even had the energy to lift her head up.

Puck practically spat out his beer and turned to the Latina, "What! ? You said I was your first?"

"Don't remind me."

**Flashback**

"_Brittany." Santana said timidly. Again they found themselves in their special place, just enjoying each other's company. Their relationship was still hidden from everyone else since Santana was still scared to be open. Brittany didn't mind she knew that the Latina needed time but she refused to go any further than simple kisses until Santana was comfortable to out in the open._

"_You're always thinking. What's up?" Brittany chuckled._

"_Do you think there's such thing as too early when it comes to you know…doing it with someone?" Santana asked. Ever since she had asked Brittany a few days ago it had been on her mind non-stop since then._

"_Nah. If it feels right, it feels right."_

"_Britt, I was thinking…" Brittany flinched in her spot when she realised what Santana was about to say._

"I think I know what you're gonna ask. It's not that I don't want to. But I want you to be comfortable with yourself, with what we have before we do anything more." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana on the forehead, "Take your time."

_Santana thought hard, it's not that she was scared, ok, maybe she was but point is, would she be able to handle it all? She didn't want to go through everything only to have Brittany leave her by herself to deal with the repercussions. Thing was though, since the dancer turned down the opportunity to further their relationship until she was ready to be out with everyone had to mean something, right? It meant that Brittany was willing to stand by her, or was Santana expecting too much? Too many thoughts ran through her head._

"_Don't stress San. Just enjoy the time we have." Brittany said, bringing Santana out of her thoughts._

**End of Flashback**

"So hold up! You and Britt?" Puck asked, his eyes the size of saucers. On one hand he found the information extremely hot and on the other hand he felt a little weird. Since he wasn't Santana's first, would that have meant she used his body? Awkward.

"Yeah." Santana mumbled, "Turns out she was using me or whatever." She muttered.

"No…nooooo." Quinn said, unable to comprehend that Brittany was capable of such behaviour.

"Wait, what happened?" Kurt asked. He felt a little bad for not dancing with Brittany but damn this information was too good to pass up.

"Fuckin' Mark."

**Flashback**

_Santana was clearly smitten by the dancer. A week after their talk Santana decided to build up some courage and be brave for once in her life. During dinner she stood up from her seat and gave Brittany a kiss right on the lips in front of everyone. Safe to say she enjoyed that night. Brittany had been so gentle and caring, making sure that she didn't push the Latina too far._

_The younger girl loved being cuddled by Brittany's strong arms afterwards, she made her feel so safe and that nothing wrong could happen. She knew that she could trust Brittany to keep her heart safe and not to play her. _

_Santana couldn't help but want to be around the dancer every day. Right after her rehearsal she practically ran out to look for Brittany. She could hear her favourite person's voice in the distance when she practically ran towards it. She slowed down when she noticed Brittany was talking to someone._

"_So you're going to see Mark after camp?" The older girl said to Brittany._

"_Yeah, I really miss him. I have so much to tell him." Brittany said excitedly._

"_I can't imagine. He going to be back home waiting?" _

"_Yeah, he called me the other day and said that he's coming back soon. Hopefully he'll be there when I get home. I can't wait to see him." _

_Santana felt her heart break a little as she tried to fight the tears. Who the hell was Mark? Brittany had never mentioned anyone named Mark. Again, Brittany had told her that there was no one back home waiting for her. Maybe this Mark guy was her brother, but she remembered Brittany telling her she was an only child, much like herself. This sucked. She turned around and walked towards her cabin._

_Did she just get played? She didn't want to believe it. _

**End Flashback**

"Who's Mark?" Kurt asked as he took a sip of his cocktail.

"Boyfriend probably, or dude she was into. Whatevs." Santana shrugged as she felt the alcohol starting to take over. Oh, no she thought, not again. It was happening; she could feel her emotions spiralling out of control. She was turning into the weepy drunk.

"I was so stupid back then. So naïve. I hate her so much for playing me!" Santana started to sob as she cradled her beer.

Kurt looked scared when he noticed the Latina crying. He wasn't sure what to do, whenever people cried he'd always panic and end up awkwardly patting their back. That's what he did, patted Santana's back awkwardly.

"There, there?" He said and turned to Quinn for help.

"When she's drunk she gets really emotional…don't worry."

"What was wrong with me? Is it because I'm too young! ? She's only two years older. Does she want someone like Artie, someone older and smarter…wait no, I'm pretty sure I'm smart right? I'm smart right?" Santana asked, lifting her head and looking to her friends for reassurance.

"Of course you are babe." Quinn said, smoothing out her friend's dark hair, "You're studying to be a damn doctor."

"She said I was only a pre-med student when I tried to help her!" Santana wailed even more. Now Kurt was starting to panic. He didn't know what to do; instead he sat there with his eyes wide open and looked around desperately trying to find a way out.

Puck was casually taking a sip of his beer as he watched Quinn take care of his friend. Every time this happened he usually left it to the cheerleader to calm their friend down because the one time he tried, he ended up with bruised balls for two weeks.

"I hate her…but why does she have to be so damn gorgeous. Look at her!" Santana said drunkenly, pointing towards the crowd where Brittany was dancing erratically.

"She always looks so gorgeous. She probably looks beautiful even when she pees. Whatever, Artie can have her." Santana sniffled and dug her head into the crook of Quinn's neck.

"When she pees? Dude, that's messed up." Puck commented from the side and received a dirty look from Quinn.

Suddenly their moment was interrupted by everyone joining them at the table.

"Best. Dance!" Brittany exclaimed as she sat down and drank her bottled water.

"Hell yeah!" Mike fist bumped her and looked to Quinn who had a sobbing Latina in her arms. Oh no, he thought. He nodded to Quinn and pulled Puck out of his chair.

"Sorry Britt. We gotta take San home think she's had enough." Mike said giving Brittany a hug and saying his byes to everyone else.

Brittany watched as the pulled the sobbing Latina to her feet. She could hear Santana muttering something that sounded like, "Why is she so damn beautiful" repeatedly. Artie then came. seated himself next to her and gave her a bottle of wine cooler which took her attention away from the Latina.

"Having fun?" He asked over the loud music.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." She slurred.

"Anything for you." Artie then grasped Brittany's hand in his own as they continued to drink.

Brittany continued to celebrate her birthday with her friends until early morning when they decided that it was time to head home. Kurt watched Artie and Brittany interact the entire time. Sure the two looked like they enjoyed each other's company, but after hearing Santana's drunken confession he couldn't help but feel it wasn't right. The two looked good together but the thought of Santana and Brittany together, it seemed right.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The group separated when they made it back to the dorms. Artie insisted to taking Brittany back to her room just to make sure she made it there safely. They stood outside her room in silence.

"So…thanks for walking me to my room…" Brittany said, honestly she found it a little weird. Her room wasn't even that far but Artie had insisted so she decided to go along with it.

"Anytime. Hope you had a great night. Big two one." He said.

"Yeah, thanks again. I guess I'll be heading in. Good night." Brittany said leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

Artie turned his head and allowed his lips to connect with hers. It had taken her by surprise but allowed the kiss to continue none the less. The kiss was nice, but that's all it was, nice, nothing more, nothing less.

As they pulled away Artie had the biggest grin on his face. Brittany couldn't help but giggle at his expression. She opened the door slowly and said a quiet 'goodnight' before stepping in.

"Goodnight Miss Pierce." He said as the door closed. Rolling away from the room he couldn't help but fist pump the air.

Brittany walked in as quietly as she could and grabbed her contact lenses case from her table, trying her best to avoid tripping on anything. She jumped into the bathroom and removed her contacts and changed into loose pyjama pants and shirt before moving to the toilet.

Santana was sleeping peacefully when her eyes shot open, "I need to pee." She said quietly to herself. Stepping off her bed slowly she slowly walked towards the bathroom and opened the door.

Brittany looked up when she heard the door open and her eyes shot open, resembling a deer caught in headlights. Right now she was regretting not locking the door, then again who the hell would be awake at 4am in the morning?

"Santana!" She squealed. She really couldn't pull up her pants since she hadn't even finished peeing and here Santana was staring at her while she peed.

"Huh- OH MY GOSH!" Santana stood there and continued to stare at Brittany peeing. Funny, she looked so normal, not what she was expecting anything. So much for beautiful even when she pees she thought.

"Stop watching! Get out!" Brittany yelled pointing to the door. Why was Santana watching her pee? It was becoming all too uncomfortable for her.

"Uh." Santana shook her head finally being brought back to reality and swung around on her heel and walked out the door like a robot.

Once she was out the door she realised she really had to go and opened the door once more, peeking her head in.

"Santana!" Brittany scolded as she tried to hide herself again.

"Just wondering are you going to be any longer? I need to pee."

"Get. Out!"

"Okay okay." Santana stepped out and lay back down on her bed, "I need to pee." The Latina whined to herself. Brittany then opened the door and walked towards her own bed.

"Bathroom's free." She announced. Santana had practically jumped up and ran towards to the bathroom to relieve herself.

Once she was finished Santana shuffled back into her bed, "Night Brittany." She mumbled before snuggling into her blankets.

"Hm? Goodnight Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Honestly, that was anti-climactic...I had a better way to reveal like the reason but I've been all over the place this week and just damn lost it along with all these crazy thoughts in my head. I apologize if it was like a lame reason and excuse ): I know Santana seems weird in this chapt but remember she's drunk so ALL her hidden and suppressed feelings are let lose. Hopefully you can forgive me! Heads up for next chapter some confrontation of Brittany and Santana.

**tumblr: http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr. com/**

Funniest thing happened to me hopefully you find it funny as well. The other day i drove to the mall where me and my friend got a fruit smoothie from our favourite juice bar (Boost Juice) and it was a hot day and i parked outside so when i got into the car i backed out of the park spot. Then all of a sudden my friend hears me yelling and squealing, "FUCK FUCK IT BURNS OH MY GOSH IT BURNS IT BURNS! FUCK FUCK!" and he turns around and sees me looking down at my legs then some guy outside starts yelling at me, "ELISA ! ELISA! ?" and i'm still looking down at my lap yelling, "IT BURNS IT BURNS!" then i hear the guy yelling and he mistook me for someone haha then i turned to my friend in the car, "He probably thinks i have an STI because i'm looking down and yelling it burns" I was wearing short shorts and the steering wheel heated up and it touched my leg and burnt it, that's why it burned me.

OH! How sexy are european accents! ? I swear a customer came in who had a Norwegian or was it Czech accent either way it was to die for! I love accents! My friend says my accent's confusing. A lot of customers think I'm American because of it, one said it sounded Canadian...I don't think it does. I reckon if all you american readers heard me speak you'd be like, "Pfft that's not an American accent."

Sorry I've rambled. I'm tired and had to tell you that story. Oh and Santana walkin' in on Brittany peein' it happened to me...Ok, more like my best friend walking in to check that i didn't fall asleep on the toilet while i peed since i was heavily drunk. Moral of the story, don't get drunk.

Only 11 more reviews until 200! which was my goal for this story. If we can make it to the big 200 i will totally do whatever you challenge me, within reason! haha! Come on we can do it =D

**Review, review. Thank you so much for reading! Show me some love!**


	13. Chapter 13: Face Palm

**A/N: **Here's Chapter. 13 a day later YAY!

PS: I had a mate ask me to advertise this story. Help an author out, sometimes it's hard being a new writer** http:/www . fanfiction . net/s/7289039/1/7_Stuffs  
><strong>That's for you **checkmate18! **Glad I could help (:

**greatprocastinator: **yeah, i call her 'Nay' or 'mom' it alternates from time to time. Hey as long as you read then i'm happy. You don't have to review all the time but it does mean a lot to me that you put so much thought into reviewing. Thank you so much.

**azwildcats: **I just LOL'd at your typo. 'Britt and Santana need to sort their _shut _out' i don't know why but it made me giggle. Anyway! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing you awesome person!

**Liz: **Hope this was fast enough. I'm so glad it made you laugh. Thanks so much for reading ^^ yay

**Mikaela Sloane: **Aw, thank you for the lengthy review. No really, i love lengthy reviews! I'm so glad that you really enjoyed the chapter and what happened in it. I'm always scared that my humour isn't what people are after. Thank you for the support it really does mean a lot to me. Mhm, in Australia you can drink, buy cigarettes, drive unsupervised, go strip club, watch R rated movies at 18 (: but not everyone waits 'til they're 18 to do that. Like, I admit i have drank underage...i'm not a bad ass or anything but that's teenager for you (: Awesome to hear that, Australia's a pretty kick ass country haha, i'm being biased. Thanks again for taking time to read this story.

**MagicalMusicalMuggle: **Aw thank you for the support! You're so awesome to taking the time to drop in a review, again thanks so much.

**LinnHolthe: **Yay! I'm glad you enjoy this story! It means a lot to me that you took time to review even though usually you don't. You didn't have to but thank you for that!

**drumgirlvaleska: **Thanks for the review! Yay! Me? Well for me I fall for the person not the gender, i just let the heart want what it wants. I'm not gonna go against it just because of gender. If i happen to fall for a girl then so be it, I'm not gonna fight it so I just let my heart be attracted to whoever. Because ultimately a relationship is between me and the other person so eff what everyone else will think, I'm not one for labels. Yeah, the way the human mind works and how various illnesses can affect us mentally really fascinates me. That sounds intense, don't think i could ever handle surgery haha. Thank you for constantly reviewing and reading, your support and loyalty really means a lot to me ^^

**Shine90: **So i managed to update the next day. Impressed? *wiggles eyebrows* haha, i'm kidding. Aw, i'm sorry your throat hurts but at the same time i'm so glad you found it funny enough to laugh out loud hehe. Are you telling me to ignore my own Teenage Dreams to keep updating this story! ? :O if it makes you feel any better, i legit spent all day at home typing this chapter up (: Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the constant reviewing and support YAY!

**homobo362: **HAHA you're review cracked me up! Can't believe you mom came in thinkin' you were crazy hehe. I'm so relieved you found it so funny! No, no you're too awesome for reviewing. Thank you so so much! Lol, my life isn't interesting. It's just really weird hehe.

**00softball004EVA00: **In all seriousness yes it did happen to me. My friend walked in and i kinda fell asleep while i peed so she had to keep me awake while i peed. It happens when you're drunk. Thanks for reviewing!

**PennyLane93: **Hey legend (; you're weird, it adds character. Who wants to be normal anyway pfft it's so boring. Weird ftw haha. Yeah in this chapter you get to hear Brittany's side of the story. LOL that reminds me of the time my older friend was like to me, "hey, I can hide out in your boot if you want." and i was like to him, "Yeah and i get pulled over by the cops. Won't be weird when they find a dude in my boot!" You have epic adventures, totally love reading about the. You know, you should skype me then (; you could totes hear my voice. HAHA kidding, that was mildly creepy of me. oh, gosh i'm not creepy i was just kidding! My brother's been trying to get me to go the driving range with him haha. Thanks again for sticking around and reading this story as well as reviewing! Can't wait to hear more about your next adventure.

**Everyone: **Ok, 208! ? AWESOME! You guys i cannot thank you all enough! Sah awesome! I love you all for sticking around, subscribing to alerts, favouriting, reviewing and reading. I know you're all busy with life but it really means a lot that you put aside some time to read this story. I wanna give you all a huge hug. Thank you thank you! I won't keep you any longer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but my facebook has been set to English (Pirate) for two weeks now, it's so cool!

* * *

><p>You'd think once you see someone peeing things would be awkward. Weirdly enough they weren't. Well, Brittany locks the door now but hey, she should've locked it that time. I'd like to clarify, Santana Lopez ain't no pervert. It's not my fault I accidently walked in on her takin' a piss. Teaches her to lock the door. Enough about Brittany peeing, have I told you that Laura's trying to hit me up again? Like damn, she doesn't get it. I dumped her ass and girl needs to learn to leave me alone. Damn, I think I hear Brittany coming. It's almost nauseating hearing her speak goo to Artie.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

"Thanks Artie, you're the sweetest. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye." Brittany hung up the phone as she walked into the room.

"Hey Santana." She greeted the Latina who was busy typing away on her laptop.

Santana just grunted and nodded her head, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

The dancer sat at her desk and began writing out her notes until she had to get ready for her dance class. Both she and Santana's phone beeped at the same time, notifying them of a new message sent from Mike.

**From: Asian Ninja/ Asian brosef**

**Hey, sorry but I'm not going to dance class tonight. Major assignment due tomorrow.**

The Latina just sighed at the text and turned to Brittany, "I'm not heading to dance tonight." She said before turning her attention to the laptop.

"Why not?" Brittany asked, turning her chair to face the Latina.

"Mike's not going. He's kind of my lift there."

"I can give you a lift." The dancer offered with a shrug.

"Nah, it's ok." Santana declined before turning back to her laptop. Brittany shrugged and moved to change into her dance outfit in the bathroom, with the door locked. She wasn't making that mistake again.

Santana's phone beeped again.

**From: Asian Brosef**

**Get a lift from Brittany. Stop being stubborn.**

The Latina thought to herself for a minute, she really did want to go to her class that night. Lately she could feel the stress building up what with assignments and extra tests that have come up. She needed to dance to relax herself, but then again that'd mean she'd have to catch a lift with Brittany. Did she really want to be so close to the dancer?

Looking up at the door she sighed and decided to spend the night in the room. Then her phone beeped again.

**From: Evil Thing**

**Hey Santana. I was thinking could we meet up to talk?**

It was Laura again. Originally she'd deleted her number but the damn girl would text her non-stop and she was sick of texting back, "Who's this?" She rolled her eyes and ignored the text, again.

Brittany walked out of the bathroom and shoved a towel into her bag before grabbing her helmet and jacket.

"Sure you don't want a lift?" She asked Santana who in returned just hummed whilst keeping her gaze fixed on her screen.

"Okay. See ya." Brittany said before bouncing out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x **

Santana had fallen asleep on her bed with her laptop still sitting on her legs as her head dropped back, resting on the headboard. Brittany had walked with which caused the Latina to wake up from her short nap, catching the end of the dancer's conversation.

"Ok, thanks Mark. Miss you too. Take care and stay safe! Bye." Santana physically flinched when she heard the name. It couldn't be, was it the same person Brittany was talking to all those years back? Suddenly all the confusion, jealousy, anger and hurt resurfaced. This shouldn't be happening to her she thought, it had been years since that time. There's no way it should be affecting her still.

"Oh, hey Santana." Brittany greeted cheerily as she dropped her bag on the ground.

"Pfft." The Latina scoffed as she shifted in her bed so now her back was to the dancer.

The dancer quirked an eyebrow at the Latina's childish action towards her. She thought they had made progress and were starting to become civil towards each other, the pranks had lessened and they even shared short conversations. Why was Santana all of a sudden reverting back to how she was when they first met that year?

"Something up San?"

"Don't call me San. It's Santana." The Latina scoffed with her back still to the dancer.

"Hey, what's up? Why you being so cold again? Thought we were past this."

"We weren't past anything." Brittany sighed it was one step forward and a million steps back for Santana. Things were so on and off with her, one minute they're civil and the next minute they're pranking each other. Now they're back to square one.

"What's going on?" The dancer prodded for more information. She was sick of constantly moving back and forth with Santana, she wanted closure.

"Nothing." Santana grunted and slammed her laptop shut before placing it on her bed side table.

"Santana. Just tell me what did I do wrong?" Brittany was now pleading.

"You should know." Santana mumbled, looking to the side as she tried to avoid Brittany's stare.

"Thing is I don't. We're talking one minute, next we're pulling childish pranks and then you're back to ignoring me. I thought we were making progress. It's exactly like summer camp. One minute we were best friends promising to keep in contact and the next thing I know, you're ignoring my messages and emails. What did or have I done wrong?" Brittany begged, desperate for an answer.

"You broke your promise!" Santana yelled in frustration before huffing and storming out the room.

Brittany stood there just breathing and blinking, her mind was blank. What promise did she break? She thought to herself. She thought hard for a minute before collapsing on her bed and ruffling her hair. Gripping her hair tightly she clenched her teeth angrily before letting go and stared up at the ceiling. Looking at her desk she shot up from her bed and grabbed her helmet and jacket before storming out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana walked around campus that night with a cigarette to her lips as she tried to clear her thoughts. Everything's all out in the open now, so what happens now? Does she request to move rooms? Do they go back to ignoring each other or do they talk about it? Things hadn't turned out the way she wanted. What she wanted was to happily ignore the dancer and to keep her out of her life. Here she was walking around campus at night; alone and still hung up on a girl she had a thing for over five years ago.

To be honest, she knew that it'd be almost impossible to completely forget the girl. So much had happened that summer. Brittany gave her the courage to come out even if it was for a brief moment before she decided to run back into the closet. She shuddered at the memory of dating Puck straight after that summer. The pair had lasted for a year and even developed a sexual relationship, but again she knew she was lying to everyone. She was never into the relationship.

She laughed heartedly to herself remembering that to this day Puck still thinks he was her first. Oh, how wrong he is. The Latina was blissfully unaware that she had already blurted out that secret to the mohawked boy the weeks before at the night club. Here she was, a hot, smart, epic Latina by herself, at night, sitting on a bench like a loser.

Just a few months ago she had everything. Regular sex, the most loyal friends anyone could ask for and a room all to herself. Ok, so maybe she still had everything minus regular sex and a room to herself, but they were pretty important to her. She was brought out of her inner thoughts by the annoying beeping of her mobile.

**From: Evil Thing**

**How have you been? Can we meet up to talk, please? You know my number if you change your mind. **

**xx**

Santana scoffed at the message and pocketed her mobile again. She thought for a minute, if she did go meet the 'evil thing' then she could tap that which scientifically is a legitimate way of de-stressing. Then again, there was no way she was going to return to that thing. She decided to just stay outside and enjoy the solidarity.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was now sitting on the bench just outside the dormitory building after taking her bike out for a cruise. She sat there in silence and alone with her head down, only lifting it when she noticed a body sitting next to her.

"Hey." Kurt said to the dancer.

"Oh, hey Kurt." Brittany said, trying her best to act as cheery as possible.

"What's wrong Britt?" Kurt asked, recognising the slight crack to the dancer's voice.

"Nothing."

"Santana isn't it?" He asked, rubbing Brittany's back as she sighed sadly and hunched over.

"She...we. Well, we got into an argument…well more like she yelled and me and walked away. What did I do? She said I broke a promise, but the thing is I don't know what she's talking about." Brittany scratched her head in frustration as she growled to herself.

"Is this friendship with Santana really that important to you?" Kurt asked.

Brittany looked at Kurt as if to say 'really? You're asking that?' Her eyebrows rose up high and gave a simple nod, "Yes." She whispered.

"What happened…If you don't mind me asking?"

"We met at a performing arts camp when we were younger and became really close and like were kind of together…"

"Really?" Kurt already knew some of the story from Mike and the drunken confession from Santana but it was refreshing getting Brittany's side of the story.

"Well first I was like her mentor then we started hanging out more and like extra rehearsals. I started to like her but wasn't sure if she felt the same but I had that feeling she did. Then during one practice she kissed me but ran out. It was a bit iffy from then on. She'd move one step then run back but it was understandable since she was new to it and I didn't want to rush her. Then she- " Brittany was cut off when Kurt finished the sentence for her.

"Wanted to take it further and you guys did…" Brittany looked to her friend and eyed him cautiously, silently asking him to tell her how he knew.

**Flashback**

_Brittany had a massive smile on her face all day. First Santana had finally accepted their relationship and had the courage to openly show affection. Then that night, that night was absolutely amazing for her. Sure it was simple but it held so much. Then that morning she got a call from Mark telling her that he was going to be back for the end of summer. It had been so long since she'd seen him and couldn't wait to see him. Things were definitely turning up for her. _

_The dancer couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she thought of the night before. The beautiful smile on the Latina's face, the kisses they shared, the way they cuddled afterwards it was all surreal for her. Although it wasn't her first time, it was the first time she actually felt something for the person and the first time she cuddled them afterwards. It was the first time it meant something for her._

_She was practically skipping when she met with Finn for her drumming lesson. Since she had a free morning and Santana was busy with her practice she decided to go see Finn. She strolled into the room where her friend was waiting patiently by the drum set._

"_You know, I'm still a little peeved you guys broke my other set." The taller boy said a he clutched his drumsticks defensively. _

_The dancer chuckled, "Sorry, we had to. Come on, let's start." _

"_Someone's cheery." Finn pointed out as he watched Brittany happily play the drums with a massive smile plastered on her face._

"_Yeah." Brittany giggled before checking the time, "Gotta go meet the other mentors." She added before hugging Finn and racing out the door._

_She slowed down her pace when she saw the other mentor and waved excitedly at the other dancer._

"_Hey!" The other mentor greeted Brittany._

"_Hey." Brittany greeted back happily. She was in such a good mood and couldn't wait to see Santana afterwards._

"_So you're going to see Mark after camp?" The other mentor said to Brittany._

"_Yeah, I really miss him. I have so much to tell him." Brittany said excitedly._

"_I can't imagine. He going to be back home waiting?" _

"_Yeah, he called me the other day and said that he's coming back soon. Hopefully he'll be there when I get home. I can't wait to see him." _

**End of Flashback**

"Drunken confession…"

"What else did she say?" Brittany wanted to know what else Santana confessed. This was her chance to finally find out more about what happened, finally get some closure.

"I don't know if I should say this but I can see that this is really taking it out of you. I just got to ask, who's Mark?"

"Mark? How do you know my cousin?" Kurt's eyes widened at her question. If he could face palm himself he would've at that very moment. Everything that had happened from the summer camp to the present day was all because Santana thought Brittany played her when in fact she was just talking to her cousin.

"Mark's your cousin? How many Mark's do you know?"

"Just the one, my cousin. Why?"

"Maybe you should talk to Santana about that." Kurt hinted to dancer, hopefully she'd get the hint.

"Hm?" Brittany hummed confusedly.

"Just talk to her." Kurt advised before getting up from his seat and hugged the dancer as he left her to her thoughts.

As Kurt walked away he turned around to see the dancer looking back up at the sky, deep in thought. He pulled out his phone and sent a short message to Quinn.

**To: Quinn**

**Mark = Britt's cousin. **

**From: Quinn**

***Face palm***

Kurt laughed at the text and continued to walk to his room.

When Quinn read the message she had literally face palmed herself. Trust Santana to misunderstand something and turn something that could've been avoided into a massive drama. If she could she would've slapped the silly out of her friend right at that moment.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana finished her cigarette and dragged her body back up to her room where she collapsed on the bed face first. Rolling to the side she fell off the bed and let off a squeal as she hit the ground.

Just as she hit the ground, Brittany had walked through the door with her phone to her ear.

"Yeah Artie. Ok, thanks." Brittany sighed as she closed her phone shut. He was a nice guy but sometimes he could be a bit too much. He was always calling her and sure she liked talking to him but there was a limit.

She then noticed the Latina lying on the ground.

"You ok Santana?" Brittany asked bending down to help the Latina.

"Don't." Santana snapped as she pulled herself to her feet. She was about to turn around when Brittany grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked sternly. Just a few minutes before she promised herself that she'd find out what Santana's problem was once and for all. She wasn't going to let it pass by anymore. Closure is what she needed and she was going to get it, even if it meant forcing it out of the Latina.

"Let go." Santana tried to struggle out of the dancer's strong grip but failed to do so.

"No. Tell me Santana. We're going to deal with this. No more tip toeing around the issue."

"Let me refresh you then." Santana said bitterly.

**Flashback**

"_San, I'm so proud of you. You didn't have to but you finally accepted this relationship in the open. You're so brave." Brittany placed a soft kiss on the Latina's forehead and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_They laid, under the stars wrapped snuggly around each other on top of Brittany's sleeping bag with a thin blanket pulled over them. Ok, so maybe it wasn't the most extravagant thing in the world but they made do with what they had and couldn't be any happier. Brittany was resting on her elbow as she hovered over the younger girl, admiring her facial features and taking in the heavenly scent. _

_The dancer lowered her head and brushed the Latina's neck with her nose and took in a deep breath as she took in the heavenly scent. She smiled when she felt the girl under her giggle as she caressed her neck with her nose. _

"_That tickles." Santana giggled as she bit her lip, not only did it tickle it felt good, really good. _

"_You're cute." Brittany whispered, sending shivers down the Latina's back when she felt the warm air hit her neck._

_The dancer then started to pepper soft kisses on the Latina's neck, alternating between light nips and sucking. Santana gripped Brittany's head tightly as the dancer continued her loving assault on her neck. She bit her lip when she felt the pale hand trail from her shoulder down to her waist. She sucked in a deep breath when she felt the nimble fingers sneak their way under her shirt. She relished in the feeling of Brittany's soft fingers stroking her bare skin. _

_Brittany could hear and feel Santana's heart beating rapidly as her hand moved slowly up the Latina's torso. She stopped her hand movements just below the younger girl's chest and caressed the skin with her thumb._

"_We don't have to if you don't want to. We have time." Brittany whispered sweetly into the Latina's ear. _

"_No, I want to." Santana answered in a soft voice._

"_Are you sure?" Brittany asked, making sure that before they moved forward Santana was entirely sure of it. She wanted it to be special for her, for the both of them. _

"_Promise me something."_

"_Anything."_

"_Promise me that you're not just going to play me." Santana asked, looking away almost embarrassed to ask such a thing from the dancer. _

"_Do you remember what I said before? I don't lie. I promise that I'm not playing you. Everything I've said and told you is all true, I meant it all. I promise I'm not playing or lying to you." Santana searched those deep blue eyes that held so much. She couldn't find an ounce on insincerity, all she could see was genuine honesty. Smiling she pulled Brittany down for a passionate kiss. This was it. That feeling Brittany was talking about. It just felt right. Time meant nothing because it just felt right._

_Brittany allowed her hand to travel up and cupped Santana's breast lightly. She smiled at Santana's reaction and rapid breathing. She made sure she wasn't rough like all those previous guys were to her. The dancer wanted to make this as enjoyable for the Latina as it would be for her. _

_Still hovering her body slightly over the Latina, Brittany gulped when she trailed her hand away from Santana's chest and trailed it slowly down her body._

"_Wait, I-I…I want you to." Santana stuttered and looked away embarrassed. Brittany had read her mind and slowly helped the Latina strip out of her clothes and vice versa. Once they were stripped of their clothes Brittany leaned forward and kissed Santana softly. As their lips connected and their tongues danced, the dancer trailed her hands lower and rested them on Santana's hip bone. She caressed the skin with her thumb before inching her hands to their destination at an excruciating slow pace._

_She didn't want to rush it or scare the Latina by moving too fast so she took her time. She detached their lips so she could look into Santana's eyes as she entered her for the first time. Santana's face scrunched uncomfortably, not used to the feeling. The Latina opened her eyes slowly and allowed herself to get lost into the soft blue eyes._

"_Tell me when it's too much. I promise I won't hurt you." Brittany whispered and kissed the Latina._

_Santana nodded and allowed her body to move on auto pilot. She felt so safe in Brittany's arm. It was better than she thought, the dancer was so careful and gentle with her. Everything felt so right._

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah? And?" Brittany asked, still gripping Santana's arm.

"I just told you. You promised me and you broke it." She bit back as she tried to pull her arm out of the dancer's grip.

"No, I kept my promise. I promised I don't lie and I wasn't playing you. I kept that promise, I kept your heart safe when we were together." Brittany argued, looking straight into the Latina's eyes.

Santana couldn't help but notice those familiar blue eyes that always held genuine honesty whenever they spoke. It was like as if they were incapable of showing anything but sincerity. She always thought that she could trust those eyes to tell her the truth. Right now they were telling her that Brittany was telling the truth. Could she believe them or was Brittany just an extremely skilled actress?

"Then tell me. Who's Mark?" Santana asked.

"Mark?" Brittany asked quizzically.

"I heard you talking about him at camp." The Latina didn't drop her glare as she searched Brittany's eyes once more for any flaw.

"Santana." Brittany sighed. This was her conclusion, everything that had happened was all because of one misunderstanding. It was kind of foolish for such drama to erupt from a simple misunderstanding that could've easily been avoided. She mentally face palmed herself.

Santana continued to look up into Brittany's eyes, still no signs of a lie or dishonesty. The familiar blue still shone with genuine sincerity and honesty. Was this all an act? Were Brittany's eyes showing the truth or was the dancer manipulating the Latina's judgement with them. Could she trust those same eyes that made her believe everything was ok? The same eyes that gave her the courage to come out for the first time, could they be trusted again?

Brittany looked deeply into Santana's deep brown eyes. The same eyes that she remembered that had showed fear turned into courage which later turned into genuine happiness. The same eyes that always shone when the Latina smiled. It was the same eyes that always showed trust and complete faith in the dancer. She could see the doubt and hesitation in them. Sighing slowly she released her grip on the Latina's arm.

"Santana, Mark's my cousin."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Nah, just shittin' you.<strong>

**A/N: **That's the closest i'll ever get to writing something remotely 'sexy' I still don't think i can write it tastefully. i really tried not to cheapen the scene...hopefully it's not too bad. Well now we know Mark is Brittany's cousin. So much face palming in here. So what's gonna happen with them now? Is Santana going to allow herself to fall for Brittany again? All errors are mine and i aplogise for them. Didn't have time to check through thoroughly since i had to change my winter wardrobe into my summer wardrobe. Too many clothes to shove into storage. But it's refreshing to see all my shorts and skirts now.

**tumblr: http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Next update sadly will be on Monday or Tuesday night .i'm going fishing with my friends on Monday so won't have that much time to work on next chapter. And before you say anything, yes I'm a girl and i can fish! I just don't like touching the fish. I'm willing to cast the line and reel in the fish, that's all i'm going to do HAHA. I like to think I'm a bad ass but deep down i'll squeal like a little bitch if i have to touch a fish. Now, I need a way to tell Nay that i want to do motocross without her chasing me out the house with a wooden spoon hmm. She's been so protective ever since i tore a ligament twice in the same knee from taekwondo 2 years ago. She scared i'll need surgery or something ): i wanna do motocross though! I asked her if i could join my uni's taekwondo team, she told me to do tai chi...so i may try boxing. A girl from my high school who goes to same uni asked me to join the cheerleading team, should i join? I just want the uniform LOL, oops i rambled, my inner thoughts have transposed onto here.

**Show me some love and review because you're all so awesome. THANKS FOR READING!**


	14. Chapter 14: Let's Start Over

**A/N: **Here's chapter.14

**NO ME GUSTA: **Doubt you'll read this since you said you'll stop reading but yeah I get what you mean. I know it was anti-climactic. Honestly, i had a better explanation and thought of it at work then i lost it and couldn't remember so i stuck with that. At least you read 12 chapters and i'm good with that. Thanks for sticking around for that long (: cheers

**homobo362: **Aw, thanks for reading =D Yeah, it's like *facepalm* moment. Hopefully you didn't wait too long for this update. Thanks heaps for reading. You're so awesome =D

**ImAGleek14: **Hey, reading my story is showin' me the love. I appreciate the fact that you read this still, reviewing is just a bonus. Thanks you so so much for reading. I love the support your showing thanks!

**Mikaela Sloane: **Dude you've got some trippy psychic shit goin' on. That's pretty epic! Thumbs up! Booya. Honestly, I'm really childish so when i wrote that like tiny tiny scene i legit had to leave it for a bit and like giggle everything out. Yeah, if it weren't for my friends practically making me go out everyday i would die waiting for the next episode. I keep telling my friend 'You know...Santana and Brittany are getting together' since she asked me what was happening in the next episode and she's like, "yes...you've mentioned that like twice already. I should get you that lebanese shirt since you loovve Santana.' Haha, she's not into them as much as i am. Thanks so so much for reading and review sah legend.

**imalemonadeaddict: **You did ? Good, becuase that's what i was aiming for. I was hoping everyone would face palm themselves. I don't know, I have danced in ages and I'm not as flexible as i used to be since i quit taekwondo so i don't know if i can be bothered joining the cheerleading team. Uniform colours aren't that great. it's like blue and green. If only it was black and red like student associations colours ): i really appreciate that you reviewed ^^

**Kaede Shinomori: **I'm not a duck. I'm a bi-corn. Kidding, haha...or am I? Stop with the pond, I'm not gonna enter the pond. I prefer dry land (: Thanks for reading and reviewing even though you end every review with a 'quack' now haha.

**Shine90: **Yeah you're right. She always had a soft spot for Brittany. That's not nice! As if wish for the fish to bite me. Just so you know i didn't get bitten so YAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing yayers!

**pleasegirldontyoudieonme: **Oh, sweet bibby that's a long username hehe. Yup, you're right. When you're young things tend to be exaggerated and get out of control and all due to inexperience and all. Thanks for reading and reviewing you legend!

**Everyone: **Thank you everyone for subscribing, favouriting, reviewing and of course reading. It really means a lot to me that you all take the time to read this even though you're all busy with mid terms or other things. Just i can't thank you enough, thank you so so much. It really does mean a lot to me from the bottom of my heart. You're all such amazing people.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I am now the proud owner of a sailors hat and knee high converse sneakers.

* * *

><p>So now we know what happened. You'd think we'd go straight back to being best friends but sadly that hasn't happened. We're still here in our room, Santana's not saying anything and I'm starting to get scared. If only I could go back in time.<p>

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Santana, Mark's my cousin." _

_Cousin?__Stupid,__stupid!_ Santana recited repeatedly in her head. She was mentally face palming, slapping, running around in circles in her head. All she wanted to do was run and jump off a bridge right now. She felt like the biggest fool in the world, everything was her fault. If she wasn't so stubborn when she was younger then maybe she would've been able to hold onto Brittany for longer.

Brittany stood there still staring at the Latina, waiting for her to say something. The silence was overbearing. All that could be heard were the breaths they were taking.

"Sant-" Before Brittany could even finish her words Santana practically raced out the door.

"Santana!" Brittany raced out the door to catch the Latina. She looked frantically in both directions but hadn't sighted the Latina. Taking a deep breath she took a chance and ran out the dormitory building, hoping to find the Latina outside.

Once she was outside she realised how dark it was. The sky was completely black with only the moon and stars shining. She was momentarily distracted by the beautiful sky above her. It reminded her of that special night she spent with Santana. Suddenly she shook her head and returned her focus back on finding Santana.

Looking around she pulled out her phone and dialled Quinn's number.

"Hello?" Quinn answered sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you up, but I was wondering um. Is there a place Santana tends to go maybe to think or something?" Brittany asked, trying to be as vague as possible. She knew that wherever Santana went she wouldn't be in harm's way but she had to know where the Latina would have gone.

"Why? What happened?" Quinn grunted; sleep still heavily affecting her ability to speak.

"Nothing. Just wondering." Brittany said offhandedly.

"Park…she likes to go to the park near campus. The one with swings or something. She prob cabbed it there." Quinn said with a hoarse voice.

"Quinn, could you please keep it down. Unlike you I need my sleep or else my voice will not be at it's best in the morning." A faint voice in the background said.

"Shut it Berry. I'm talking to Brittany." Quinn snapped before returning the phone to her ear, "Sorry Brittany. Rachel is being a pain as usual. I'll talk to you in the morning, at a decent hour. Bye."

"Bye." Brittany shut her phone and made her way towards her bike. Mounting the black and red bike she revved up the engine before speeding towards the park. She weaved through the traffic like a professional until she reached her destination.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana had never run so fast in her life. She practically jumped into the taxi and ordered the driver to take her to the park. How could she have been so stupid? She hated herself for jumping too conclusions, but again when you're thirteen you always assume the worse. She grew more frustrated with herself as the minutes passed. All she wanted to do was yell at the top of her lungs.

She strolled towards the swing and sat down, lightly pushing herself forward. Kicking the dirt under her feet she gripped the chains even tighter. The sound of footsteps behind her caused her entire body to freeze. She prayed silently it wasn't a crazy serial killer or crazy drunk guy. She couldn't deal with that tonight.

The Latina's heart hammered through her chest when she heard the swing next to her creak. She took her chances and slowly turned her head. She let out a relieved sigh when she noticed it was Brittany.

"Thought I'd find you here."

"How'd you know?" Santana asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the sky above her.

"I asked Quinn. You ran out so fast I had to go after you." Why must Brittany be so kind and perfect the Latina thought to herself.

"Guess I stuffed up royally. I feel like a royal jack ass right now."

The dancer chuckled and shrugged her shoulders as if what they had just talked about was a part of everyday life, "It happens. We make mistakes. At least the truth's out. I just want to know, why didn't you just ask me back then?"

"Well, I guess I just panicked. I was young I don't know, I feel so stupid. I guess I was scared, like come on. I was thirteen, figured out I was into girls, lost my virginity to a girl, came out to everyone and had a pretty damn good fun all in one summer. Most thirteen year olds are still trying to figure out why there are mountains growing on their bodies. It was too much all at once for me so I guess I just freaked and assumed the worse."

"I guess I can't blame you there." Brittany said as she sat down on the swing next to her.

"I've stuffed everything up our friendship and everything." Santana gave the dancer a weak smile before focusing her attention on the dirt beneath her feet.

"We can fix that." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana was still looking down at the ground when she saw a hand beneath her. Looking up she gave the dancer a confused look.

"Let's start over. Hi, I'm Brittany S. Pierce, not to be confused with Britney Spears. I'm twenty one years old and studying teaching. My birthday's February 14th and I'm your roommate. I love to dance." She said with an innocent smile.

Santana couldn't help but smile at the simple gesture. She took the hand in her own and shook it firmly and smiled at the dancer.

"I'm Santana Lopez, total bad ass. Nineteen years old, studying pre-med, hoping to be a doctor because we need more hot doctors." She chuckled at her own joke before continuing, "From Lima, Ohio and I guess we'll be rooming together."

"Well nice to meet you Miss Lopez. Since we're introduced and everything. Need a ride back?" Brittany offered as she got up from the swing.

Santana gave a weak smile and nodded. She followed Brittany to her bike and allowed the dancer to take her back to the dorm.

It was a new start for them, a new beginning but Santana couldn't help but be hesitant. One minute she hates the dancer, next minute they're playing pranks on each other and now they're starting all over. Was Brittany really that understanding or was she acting again? She still couldn't get over her own stubbornness and assumptions that lead to where they were now.

Now that she knew Brittany didn't play her all those years back all her feelings were coming back. She couldn't help but groan internally. There was no way they could get back what they had. She had to admit she did miss that feeling she had with Brittany. Five years had passed but she still remembered the exact feelings she felt during that summer. What she'd give to have it back. Now it was too late, Brittany was seeing Artie now and she was stuck alone, internally regretting her choices.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany walked into her room and went to go grab her laptop from her desk when she noticed the Latina walking out the bathroom.

"Hey Santana." She said with enthusiasm. The dancer was ready to start fresh with their friendship and get past everything that had happened.

"Oh, hey Brittany." Santana said hesitantly. The Latina couldn't help but scold herself every single time she spoke to the dancer. After all she had spent five years blaming her when in fact it was entirely her own fault. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What's up?" The dancer asked as she packed her laptop into its sleeve.

"Mm, just getting ready for my next lecture. You?" Santana asked as she sat on top of her bed and watched as the dancer slipped her laptop in her bag.

"Library I guess before I see Artie for lunch." Brittany said with a smile.

"Oh, cool."

"I better head off. I'll see you soon." Brittany stepped forward and gave Santana a quick hug to which the Latina could only pat her back awkwardly. The dancer smile when she felt the Latina's hand make contact with her back. Although it was a simple action, it was much better than getting hit with jelly or waking up with a moustache. She had to admit, those were pretty good pranks.

Disengaging from the awkward hug Brittany waved as she ran out the door. Instead of fighting the smile, Santana allowed herself to grin wildly as she watched Brittany race out the door. The girl was already twenty-one but at times she still had the innocence of a child.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was sitting in the café with Artie not really paying attention to what he was saying. The only thing on her mind was trying to build a solid friendship with the Latina once more. She had noticed that Santana was still finding it difficult to start over. Sure they were civil to each other again and the childish pranks had ceased but she could tell that the Latina was still holding back. Almost as if she was afraid of moving forward.

Artie continued to talk, clearly unaware of the dancer's lack of attention. Brittany was thinking of ways to help the Latina feel more comfortable so the tension between them wouldn't be so awkward. Lost in her thoughts she had completely missed Artie's question.

"Brittany." Artie said, waving his hand in front of the dancer's face.

"Yeah?"

"You spaced on me." Artie chuckled, "I was telling you that Finn hurt his wrist during football practice and it seems like he can't play for the gig we have."

"You have a gig?" Brittany asked quirking her eyebrow in question.

"Well, not really. We were asked to provide entertainment for the protest that's going on next week." Artie shrugged as stirred his coffee before bringing it to his lips.

"Ah, bad luck. Do you guys have a back-up drummer?"

"Sadly no. Do you know any?" Artie asked.

Brittany thought for a minute before shaking her head, "Nah, sorry. I'll ask around for you guys though." She said with a smile. The dancer was considering volunteering herself but again she really didn't feel comfortable taking Finn's spot. The taller boy was amazing when it came to drumming, making it a hard act to follow if she were to take his spot.

Artie smiled and continued with his story to which Brittany only paid half attention to. She nodded along and laughed at his joke, not really taking in what he was saying. All that was on her mind was what she was going to eat for dinner. It wasn't that Artie was boring; she just was just distracted by the mere thought of dinner.

They continued to talk until they had to separate ways to their respective lectures.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting at her desk when her phone beeped.

**From: Evil Thing**

**Hey Santana. I miss you…I want to see you again…Please can we talk?**

She sighed in frustration and threw her phone onto her bed.

At that very moment Brittany strolled through to the door only to witness the Latina throwing her phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany asked as she threw her bag onto her bed.

"Ex. Won't leave me alone." Santana sighed and returned her attention to her laptop.

"Want me to smash 'em?" The dancer joked, punching her fist into her hand trying to act thug like.

"Please." Santana groaned, banging her head on the table repeatedly.

Brittany laughed at the Latin and jumped onto her bed with her laptop. Santana had stopped hitting her head against the table and started rolling her head across the wooden table top.

"Why…won't she…stop." She mumbled as she rolled her face side to side on the table.

The dancer couldn't help but chuckled at the Latina's immature actions. Her laughing wascut short when Santana's pillow made contact with her face. She looked at the Latina with a shocked face before a smirk appeared.

Brittany carefully placed her laptop on her desk before rushing to Santana's desk and picked the smaller girl from her seat and practically threw her on the bed. The Latina let out a squeak as she landed on the bed with a thud. She tried to get up but the dancer had managed to sit on her abdomen, making it hard for her to get up.

"Brittany get off. You're so fat!" Santana choked out as she felt the dancer adding more weight.

"You threw the pillow so now you gotta deal." Brittany chuckled when she felt the Latina desperately trying to throw her off. Suddenly she was caught by surprise when Santana used all her strength to roll over causing Brittany to fall off to the side.

Due to the momentum Santana ended up lying on top of the dancer's body with their faces mere inches away. She was breathing heavily from the exertion and only had just noticed their close proximity.

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be hours.

"This…is awkward." Brittany whispered with her warm breath hitting the Latina's face causing her to shudder. The dancer chuckled as she gently pushed the smaller girl off her before rolling off Santana's bed.

"Yeah…" Santana said, "Awkward." She sung and laughed with Brittany.

They returned to their work, occasionally stopping to talk to each other about anything. Brittany smiled every time Santana looked up from her screen to talk to her. It almost felt like old times. She could feel that they were slowly getting back on track. The dancer couldn't help but pout every time Santana would tell her about Laura's incessant texts, always asking her to meet up. Then the little light bulb went off in her head. She perked up in her spot and grabbed her phone before stepping out the room to make a phone call.

She dialled Artie's number and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"Hey Britt." Artie greeted.

"I've found you guys a drummer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'll be honest. I don't like this chapter, but it's more of a filler I guess. I'm really sorry it's kinda royally shet. I've been exhausted these past two days so I've had some trouble writing. Now I feel dizzy as hell and kind of weak, bleh. Hopefully next chapter will be up tomorrow night and I promise to make it a better chapter (:

Side note: In reference to Santana's comment "figure out why there are mountains growing on their bodies" that's in reference to boobs if you guys didn't know. My yr.9 science teacher said that to the class back in the day, not quite but she did refer to boobs as mountains her exact words were, "obviously puberty is a slow process it isn't like a girl wakes up one day with mountains on her chest." Oh, and also i know 13 is young for yer...but it does happen now a days, no way am i encouraging it though.

**tumblr: http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

On Sunday i didn't have much time to write since my mom wanted me to type up something for her. She always makes me proof read her things but her writing is so hard to read. I ended up getting frustrated as i tried to read what she wrote so i was like, "NAY! What'd you write here? Can you write normally please." *whimpers* haha she laughed at me the whole time because she could hear me cursing in my room.

I did not end up catching any fish and it started raining on us. Thank God i didn't catch a cold but i was exhausted. Then today i ended up going out shopping and i'm desperately looking for a duck plushie or unicorn plushie or a panda plushie ): can't find any which has pooped my energy levels.

Ok, now as we speak my friends are now teasing my other friend about how much she loves my ass that's why she tried to stick stickers on my butt today haha, gosh i love my friends. When my friend saw me wearing the hat he's like, "Damn, now i want one as well but the donald duck one." Apparently my accent is 'confusing' and hard to describe. I'm desperately trying to find someone who can describe my accent because everyone says it's confusion or hard to describe. Because I myself am not sure what is it since it's my own accent soo i'm used to it.

**Review review, show me some love! Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15: Let's Go Small Tits

**A/N: **Here's chapter.15 for you all!

**LaurenKnight13: **Haha, yeah but it'd be too quick if they suddenly got together. Takes time. And for your question, sorry to say but no Faberry. Sorry! I hope you don't stop reading cuz there's no Faberry. (: thank you for reading and reviewing woot wot.

**homobo362: **I'm glad you liked the chapter =D oh, don't worry they're still pulling off pranks on each other but this time it's not for revenge or cuz santana's mad. it's more friend pranks now. Lol, honestly i don't know because I wasn't even aware that I had an accent. My friend says it's 'unique' and hard to try and copy but i don't know. My friend said there was american, aussie and something else in there but he couldn't even describe it because he got confused himself haha. I might hit up a video on tumblr so people can try and describe it for me. Thanks for reading this story and sticking around and taking the time to review!

**PennyLane93: **I hope everything turn's out better for you. LOL you're too hilarious with what you do to your roommate. Yeah hopefully i can find that plushie soon. Thanks for taking the time to read and review YAY you legend!

**drumgirlvaleska: **Yes, yes I'm obsessed with accent. I'm actually very attracted to accents and nerds...yum. Thank you for reading and reviewing every chapter, too awesome!

**Mikaela Sloane: **Well i can tell you I quite like this chapter. So hopefully it lifts your mood. Epically awesome psychic powers. So can you predict if I'm going to get wasted on my friends 19th? HAHA kidding. Am i gonna win the lottery? I used to watch degrassi as well hi-5! Wow, that's quite a mixed accent. Well you can hit up my tumblr, i'll post a short video of me speaking so you guys can describe it for me. Thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. It means a lot you legend!

**Jabbawockeezrock99: **Haha no sorry Artie needs to stick around for just a little bit. I'm really sorry to say this but I'm not going to add faberry is. Sorry! But thanks for reading and reviewing. I really hope you don't stop reading cuz there'll be no faberry ): (:

**iwatchthestars: **Aww thank you! Thanks for support. because of you epic words of confidence I made this chapter longer than the last few ones. This one was 3.5k so hopefully it was long enough and the update was quick enough. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Your words meant a lot to me. No no thanks for being an awesome reader!

**Everyone: **Thank you all for the subscription, favourites, reading and reviewing. It truly means a lot to me. You're all such amazing people! I love you all and thank you for the loyalty and support! 246 reviews oh gosh thanks! I won't keep you away any longer! Again thank you from the bottom of my heart.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own 120 inche shoe laces.

Note: For the intro **bold **is Brittany talking and the normal font is Santana.

* * *

><p>Ok, so I admit maybe I was a little stupid when I was younger. Fine, really stupid but at least it was cleared up right? Better late than never I guess. At least Brittany and I are getting along now. Feels like old times now, we're slowly getting there but good things come to those who wait. And Sure I play the odd prank now and then but still…<p>

**Odd prank now and then? Santana you played a prank on me at least once a day.**

Brittany get out! This is my intro and if I remember correctly you hacked my computer the other day!

**It's not hacking if you leave it there open for me.**

Stop it, go dance or something. I'm trying to talk here.

**Loser.**

See what I mean? Maybe with time we can be as close as we once were. Not to mention she's been so cool with helping me and the Laura crap. That girl's seriously got to leave me alone.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana turned on her laptop only to be met with a picture of her sleeping with Brittany holding a pen to her tanned back. Her eyes widened as she jumped from her seat and ran to the bathroom. She lifted up her top and turned her back to the bathroom mirror only to be thrown in hysteria. Written on her back in black marker were three simple words, 'It's Brittany, bitch.'

Brittany strolled into the room whistling happily when she heard a squeal emanating from the bathroom.

"PIERCE!" She heard the Latina screech from the bathroom. With a fresh new smile on her first the dancer waltzed into the bathroom with a mischievous smirk on her face as she leant on the door frame.

"I see you've found your new tattoo."

"Tattoo! ? You inked me?" Santana started panicking, still looking at her back through the mirror. She was praying that it'd come off, preferably at this moment as she stared at it.

"I'm kidding. It's just…sharpie." Brittany said with a smile, "Pay back for that time you wrapped my keys in sticky tape and stickers. Do you know how long it took for me to take 'em off. Oh, not to mention the other day when you stuck cow stickers all over my helmet, I don't even like cows." The dancer laughed with her attention still fixed on her handiwork on the Latina's back.

"You started it." Santana mumbled, pouting as she tried to rub off the ink.

"Did you even take a shower today?" Brittany asked, wondering why it still looked as fresh as it was when she first drew it on.

Santana looked at the dancer and stayed silent, her eyes darting around the room. The room fell into a dead like silence. Nothing could be heard at all. Brittany blinked numerous times until it hit her.

"You didn't did you! ?" She practically yelled, bending over and laughing her arse off.

"I did…" Santana lied.

"Take a shower, that's just not right Santana." Brittany teased as she pushed the Latina into the shower, regardless of the fact that she still had most of her clothes on.

"Just go to your class." Santana said with a laugh.

"Fine, fine. Stinky fart." The dancer stuck out her tongue and ran out the bathroom.

"What are you five! ?" The Latina yelled.

"I'm three!" Brittany answered before rushing out the room.

Santana laughed, shaking her head side to side as she took a peek at the drawing on her back one last time before removing her clothes. She stepped into the shower and began her torturous routine that was washing off the drawing. It was going to be a long day.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

An hour and red back later the Latina had finally managed to scrub off the artwork. She flopped on top her bed and grabbed her phone from the night stand.

**From: The Chosen One (Brittany)**

**Come out to the walkway. Free breadsticks. **

Dammit, Brittany had changed her name on her mobile as well. Santana decided to keep all her electronics near her at all times so that Brittany could no longer access them. She thought for a minute but was interrupted by the rumbling of her stomach. Who was she to turn down free food? Getting up from her bed she grabbed her wallet and walked out the room, ready to dig into those free sticks.

Brittany was talking to Puck as they waited for everyone to set up before they performed.

"Thanks again for filling in. We owe you big time." Puck patted the dancer on the shoulder.

"Nah, it's the least I can do since you guys let me choose the song. Hopefully this gets her out of her funk." Brittany said with a smile as she twirled the drum sticks carelessly.

Artie then rolled over to the two once he'd set up his bass, "I wouldn't have guessed you to be a drummer. Quite a surprise, but I got to admit, it's hot." He said with a wink. Brittany just smiled and lightly slapped his shoulder. As they continued to joke with each other, Puck approached the microphone and tapped lightly on it.

"Hey we're back! Hope you're all enjoying the protest remember you have a voice so join in the protest! We're providing you with some awesome entertainment so you're not stuck standing there in silence. We have a special dedication for a good friend of mine and Britt's. Santana Lopez are you here?" Puck called out, searching the walkway and crowd for his friend.

"You told me there would be free breadsticks!" Santana called out from the middle of the crowd.

Santana stared at him with her signature 'what the fuck' face because one, she was really hungry and wanted breadsticks and two, there was no two she was just really hungry. Before she could yell anymore they band had started playing,

_I've been thinking, let get out of this party yeah let's flee_

_These kids never meant much to me_

_I'll get this started, first shot is the hardest to deal with_

_So let's sober up on the drive home_

_Let's go someplace where the cops will leave us alone_

_And we'll stay out all night_

_'Cause rest is for the dead_

_So we won't stop, no we won't stop_

_Raise your glass high_

_And let's throw out a toast to the road, where ever we go_

_We'll hold friends close and never want to go home_

Brittany was enjoying herself so much to the point where she was hitting the drums with such enthusiasm one of the sticks almost slipped out of her grip. Luckily she was able to hold on to it tightly before it had the chance to fly into the crowd. Puck sang loudly into the microphone and sent a wink down Santana's way. The Latina was trying her hardest to fight back the smile.

_I've been hearing you've been talking to my man all wrong_

_Giving us looks all night long_

_Get your coat, time to go, hit the road_

_You can find us hiding in headstones_

_So let's sober up on the drive home_

_Let's go someplace where the cops will leave us alone_

_'Cause tonight is like you and I_

_So alive and too young, too young to die_

Santana grinned as she watched her friends on stage soaking up everything the crowd was giving. She watched as Brittany's smile grew with every second and the way she let loose on the drums. She admired the way Puck would completely change every time he performed. You wouldn't think he was the cocky, sarcastic womanizer when you watch him perform. Instead he seemed like a simple guy who just wanted to play music and that's all.

_Stay out all night_

_'Cause rest is for the dead_

_So we won't stop, no we won't stop_

_Raise your glass high_

_And let's throw out a toast to the road, where ever we go_

_We'll hold friends close and never want to go home_

_Let's break the bottles in well-lit parking lots_

_I know it's not much but it's all I've got_

_We'll break the bottles in well-lit parking lots_

_I know it's not much but it's all we've got_

Everyone cheered as the song came to an end and Puck stepped back and gestured towards Brittany, "Big hand for Brittany Pierce! She was awesome enough to fill in for Finn. Without her we wouldn't have played today. Thanks Britt!" The band was now buzzing with excitement.

Santana ran onto the stage and gave Puck a massive hug as thanks.

"Thanks." She said and punched his shoulder lightly.

"Don't thank me. Thank Brittany. She said you seemed to be in a little funk so yeah." He said pointed to the dancer who was inspecting her drumsticks. Santana couldn't help but find it adorable, the way Brittany tilted her sticks trying to look for any faults.

The Latina let out a hearty chuckle when Brittany tried to balance the stick on the tip of her finger and ended up dropping it. She walked over to dancer just as she was picking up her drumstick.

"Hey Britt." Santana had taken the dancer by surprise causing the latter to accidently hit her head on the high hat.

"Oh!" The Latina exclaimed as she reached out and rubbed the back of Brittany's head.

"S'ok. Sorry I lied about the breadsticks." Brittany said sheepishly as she rubbed the sore spot on her head and adjusted her glasses.

"It's ok. You can buy me lunch one day."

Brittany smiled and was about to say something when the Latina gave her a quick wave and hurried off stage. She couldn't help but watch as the smaller girl walked away, further into the crowd.

"Yo, ready Britt?" Artie asked.

"Yep."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was lying on her bed thinking to herself. She sure did spend a lot of her time lying in bed, maybe she needed a hobby. Suddenly her door burst open and in walked Quinn still in her cheerleading outfit.

"You know, we're not in high school anymore. You don't have to wear your uniform all the time." Santana teased from her bed.

"Har har. Come on lazy shit let's go out." Quinn said, throwing an eraser at the Latina's stiff body.

"Where are we going?"

"Shopping with Kurt."

"Why?" Santana asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

"He's fun to shop with and he's got style." The cheerleader said as she moved around the room.

"Isn't that stereotyping him because he's gay?" The Latina said, raising her eyebrow at her friend.

"It's true. Come on. I'm texting him." Santana watched as Quinn pulled out her mobile and sent a quick text to the boy. In no less than one minute the cheerleader's phone beeped.

"He's coming in five."

Exactly five minutes later Kurt barged through the door.

"I have arrived!" He said dramatically as he hugged Quinn. The pair stood in front of Santana and analysed her carefully.

"Why you two staring at me like that?" Kurt turned Quinn and looked as if they were sending messages to each other telepathically. The two gave each other a knowing nod and moved to pull the Latina from her bed when Brittany walked through the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Brittany asked, placing her drum sticks into her drawers.

"Sit down." Kurt instructed, pulling the dancer towards Santana's bed. He sat her down on the edge as him and Quinn stared at the pair analysing them much like they did to the Latina earlier. Again they gave each other a knowing nod. Brittany sat with her legs crossed on the bed, rocking back and forth waiting for someone to say something. Santana couldn't help but notice how much of a child Brittany resembled in that position. Still with her back on the bed she turned her head and waited for Kurt and Quinn to say something.

"We're all going shopping and movie." Quinn and Kurt announced, stepping back to let the girls get up, "No questions. Let's go." They added.

"Win!" Brittany announced, shooting her arms up high in the air. She uncrossed her legs as she tried to get off the bed, but ended up losing her balance.

Santana watched as the dancer stumbled and began to fall. With her Spiderman like senses she shot up from the bed and threaded her hands through the dancer's arms and grabbed her shoulder and waist to stop her from falling. Once she had managed to stop the dancer from falling she noticed something odd. Weren't shoulders supposed to be hard and bony? Not soft and squishy. She squeezed her hand a little to find out what she was holding, which caused Brittany to squeak in surprise.

Then it hit her. Santana's right hand was cupping Brittany's right breast and she had just squeezed it. _Mother__eff_ she said silently to herself. The room was dead quiet as Quinn and Kurt looked on awkwardly. Suddenly Santana pulled her arms away and ended up dropping Brittany.

"Ah!" The dancer squealed as she hit the ground.

Quinn and Kurt stood there trying their best to supress their laughter as Brittany rubbed her sore behind. Santana sat there on her bed, looking at her hand at various angles in awe. Her mouth was opened as she analysed it further.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked when she noticed the Latina looking at hand in a zombie like trance.

"Your boob's small Britt." Santana said with her attention still on her hand that had cupped the dancer's breast. She was opening and closing her hand, still assessing it.

"What! ?" Brittany called out, shooting her head up from the side of the bed.

Santana looked down at the dancer and opened up her hand in front of her face.

"See how tiny my hand is. Your boob fit perfectly in it. Hence your boob is tiny." Santana said, leaning forward so that her hand was hovering above the dancer's breast. Brittany quickly slapped the hand away and huffed.

"Shut up. It is not!" Kurt was now laughing so hard that he was practically on the ground rolling around and holding his stomach. Quinn chuckled as she watched Kurt practically dying from his own fit of laughter.

When she turned around she gave Santana the biggest 'what the fuck are you doing?' look when she noticed what her friend was doing. The Latina was now cupping her own breasts with her other hand.

"Why are you feeling yourself up?" Quinn asked, "That's just weird San."

"My boob's bigger than Britt's and I'm smaller." Santana said with a childlike smile.

"It's not small!" Brittany protested from the ground.

As Santana was about to cup her own breast again when Quinn quickly slapped her hand away, "Stop touching your boobs. This is weird, let's just go shopping."

Kurt stood up from the ground and was now wiping away the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down. Taking a few deep breathes he waved some air into his face to cool down his now reddened cheeks.

"Ok, let's go small tits." Santana teased as she helped Brittany up.

"Shut up." The dancer pouted as they exited the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana crashed through the door of her room, dropping her shopping bags in the process and flopped her body lazily on the ground. Her limbs were sprawled out in all different directions. She groaned as with her face pressed into the carpet.

"So dead." She grunted.

"I know right? I could just pass out right here." Brittany claimed as she dropped her body on the ground next to the Latina's. The two giggled as they lay on the hard floor, neither unable nor bothered to get up from their position. They were content lying down like dead fish on the ground.

Despite the hard ground it was surprisingly comfortable for the Latina she realised as she rolled her body side to side. Feeling mischievous she rolled her body further until she had successfully rolled on top of Brittany's body. Her back was now pressed to the dancer's front as they lay there.

"That's cool. Just roll on top of me like that, it's not like I don't need to breath." Brittany said between deep breaths. It was hard to talk when she had a full grown nineteen year old lying on top of her.

"Aw, I knew you'd understand." Santana said sarcastically.

"Let's see if you like it." Brittany said with a smirk as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's small waist and squeezed the smaller girl.

"Britt…ah…can't…breathe." Santana choked out as the dancer bear hugged her from underneath. Was it just her or was it suddenly getting warmer? She fought to catch her breath as Brittany brought her body closer to her own and squeezed the living day lights out of her.

"Give up?" Brittany chuckled as she squeezed the Latina.

"Okay, okay." Santana took a breath of relief when Brittany loosened her grip. Instead of pulling her arms back completely, the dancer kept her arms wrapped loosely around Santana's waist.

Suddenly Brittany felt a vibration coming from the Latina's back pocket which was conveniently pressed up against her more intimate area. The vibration continued and was followed by a ringtone that she recognised anywhere.

_Drop __the __girl...__Whooooa__  
><em>_She's __the __only __reason __she's __got __you __believing __its __love__  
><em>_Drop __the __girl...__Whooooa__  
><em>_The __bridge __is __fastly __burning __so __send __her __down __in __flames __and __just__  
><em>_Drop __the __girl __from __the __highest __building__  
><em>_You __can __when __you __have __to__  
><em>_You __gotta __see __through __the __scam__  
><em>_Drop __the __girl...__Whooooa __  
><em>_The __bridge __is __fastly __burning __so __send __her __down __in __flames __and __just..._

Santana felt her phone vibrating but didn't recognise the ringtone. She shuffled her body a little and even accidently elbowing Brittany in the process as she retched for her phone in her back pocket. Brittany was relieved when Santana finally managed to grab her phone. She didn't know if she'd be able to lie there quietly while the object vibrated against her.

"Hello?" Santana said through the phone.

"San…" It was the evil thing, just as the Latina was about to hang up she was cut off, "Please, can we talk?"

"What do you want Laura?" The Latina said coldly. She really didn't want to talk to her but she guessed if she let her speak or whatever she'd leave her alone. Brittany frowned at the mention of Santana's ex-girlfriend.

Before Laura could even say anything Brittany took the phone off Santana's hands.

"Hi, is this Laura?" She said with a sweet tone.

"Yeah…who's this?" Laura asked.

"This is Santana's new girlfriend. Wait, scratch that. Santana's new hot girlfriend and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call while we're trying to get our sexy on. Now, I'm going to hang up on you and you're not going to call again alright?" Brittany hung up the phone before the cheerleader could even respond.

Santana got off Brittany and sat down next to her, looking down gobsmacked.

"I know how much it annoys you that she keeps calling. Thought I might help you there. By the way I changed your ringtone to that so every time she calls you know to 'drop the girl' like the song says." Brittany sung with a cheerful smile. She looked up at the clock and shot up from the ground.

"Oh shoot, I've got to go. Artie's taking me out to the movies." Santana's smile instantly dropped and was replaced by a fake smile.

"Oh, ok. Cool. See you later then." The Latina said sadly, trying her best not to show her obvious disappointment.

"You ok?" Brittany asked, noticing the sadness in the Latina's eyes. She fixed her glasses and hair but kept her gaze on the Latina through the mirror.

"Yeah, just the Laura thing is getting to me. Thanks for that though." She said.

"Anytime, we're friends." Brittany gave Santana a hug before rushing out the door.

Thinking bitterly to herself Santana scoffed as she stood up.

_Friends, __just __friends. __Only __friends._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Have you guys noticed that Brittany and Santana have intergrated in the intro now? Hint, there's a reason for that intro that's been happening every chapter. I think you can guess why I chose to add intros like that (: If not, it'll be revealed in later chapters.

**tumblr: http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Head down to my tumblr and check out my new kicks. And if you guys got time could you help me try and figure out what kind of 'accent' I have, i've got a video of me speaking up there (:

Song used: **Stay Out - Hit The Lights **No reason why i used the song. I just like it (: I like the whole let's go out and do whatever theme of it haha.

Side note: The whole boobage grabbing thing, totally happened to me. It's a page ripped out of my own life. My friend slipped, i tried to catch her, accidently cupped her boob, dropped her and stared at my hand wondering how it fit in my hand. My friends and I were in an awkward silence it was hilarious though. Except i don't call her 'small tits' and instead of arguing about her small boobs she was like to me, "Now you can buy me bras since you know my size. Just cup the bra with your hand and you'll know." haha.

And the whole sticking taping Brittany's keys. Yeah, my friend did that to my other friend. We wrapped her keys in stickers. We used like 50 stickers and it took her a good 30-45 minutes to get it all off. Shit, my brother wants me to go down grocery store at 10pm and get him his junk food cravings...hopefully no one stares at my pjs haha i look so bummy. Just got back from coles, damn taxi almost ran me over. And i looked like a hormonal teenager because my hands were clutching 2 large packets of chips and like 4 frozen yogurts. I look like those sad teen girls who get dumped cuz i was in shitty clothing and had so much food -.-' damn my bro and his cravings.

**Review review, send me some love. Thank you all for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16: I Didn't Do It

**A/N: **Chapter. 16 for you all. Has anyone noticed that i changed the rating? *walks away whistling* Consider that my warning haha.

**LaurenKnight13: **Phew, you got me scared for a minute hehe. Well you'll see Brittany mention something about her relationship with Artie, whether or not it's official or not (: hehe. But don't worry it shall end soon but to clarify they're actually not official. Thank you for sticking around and continuing to read and review =D

**homobo362: **Aw, i'm so happy that you found it funny. Yay *does victory dance* Really 4? Lol, british? That's new hehe. Thanks (: Well things gotta go two ways here, that's all I'm going to say (: next chapter...you'll see things hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing and describing my accent !

**azwildcats: **That was so effin' LOL! Artie is like an STI you can't get rid of. GENIUS! I was literally like 'HA!' at my laptop haha. Anyway thanks for giving me the giggles,reading and review. You epic person!

**anonymous: **I think that's the last we'll see of Laura (: well that was my original plan hehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing, nice to see new people ^^

**Mikaela Sloane: **Now you're giving me ideas. Hm, i shall consider something like that maybe. It's not creepy at all. It means that you actually paid attention to my stories from my Teenage Dream fic and that really means a lot to me ^^ Yeah, sometimes i catch myself comparing my hand to her boob now...not creepy at all. Well you should share those stories with me, I'd like a laugh (: haha, thanks for readings and reviewing you *in a deep godlike voice* LEGEND!

**Kaede Shinomori: **Clit-blocking my arse. He's there for a reason so be patient. Damn you and the quacking! RAWR! Haha, I ain't gonna be quacking any time soon. thanks for reviewing though...minus the quack! =D

**iwatchthestars: **HAHA! Ferk your story made me laugh my ass off. Reminds me of the good ol' days back in highschool when i was in Year.8 I was saying bye to my friend and then all of a sudden she grabbed my boobs and i was like, "What are you doing?" her answer, "I just wanted to feel them." Yeah, like that's a legitimate reason to grab my boobs HAHA. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! Aw, love you too! Thanks for being such an epic reader. Your review put a smiley on ma facey (: LOL, i think you'll find a certain part in this fic...hot and sexier than jealous scene...maybe, depends what you're into. Thanks again for the review and reading!

**Cami: **Brittany and Artie are 'seeing' each other which just means they go out on dates but they're not official. I'm glad you found the scene funny hehe yay! Hope this update came quick enough. Psh! Your english is good! It's better than some of my friends who grew up speaking english haha. Thanks for reading and revieiwng!

**Santitaomily: **Was hilarious reading your reviews. Like your first one was like 'Yay for Laura's name.' then the next was like, 'yeah not so proud now' HAHHA,it was funny to read how you just changed your mind haha. thanks for reading and revieiwng. Awesome seeing new readers =D

**Shine90: **For a while i thought you ditched me and i was like 'DAMMIT SHINE90 COME BACK TO ME!' Haha, yes Artie is a giant block of cock blockinessness...if that made sense...hope this update was soon enough =D thanks for reviewing yayers! Legend!

**Everyone: **Hugs and kisses for everyone! Thanks for stopping by, reading, subscribing to alerts, favouriting and of course reviewing! I can't thank you all enough you're all such amazing individuals! If only i could thank you all personally one by one i totally would! You're all the best! I won't keep you any longer from the story. Oh, btw 4 more chapters and this will be done. 267 reviews! Win! My goal is 300 reviews by the end of this story! Come on we can do it (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, and I just questioned my brother why do I not posses a subway sub sandwich in my hand...he bought himself food without thinking of getting me some ):

* * *

><p>I'm Fierce Pierce, well that's what they used to call me in high school. Now, I don't know. Have you ever been caught between two choices? In one hand you have something that's good, safe, and something nice but that's all it'll ever be, nice. But on the other hand you have this erratic, attractive, passionate flame that lures you in, but there's a high chance of getting burned. That's what I have. I know I should be focusing on exams but how can I when I have this burning passionate flame around me 247. Do I continue things with Artie and know that I'll be safe or do I take the chance and risk the chance with Santana once more?

**Someone say my name?**

Santana! Get out! I'm talking here.

**You did it to me last time. **

Ok, you interrupted, big whoop. Get out now please.

**Whatevs. You know you love it when I have my sexy ass all up in this.**

See what I mean? How do I choose?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The weeks have gone by and exam period was looming right around the corner. Everyone was frantically studying for the exams coming up. Millions of trees were dying for the sake of lecture notes and practice exams. Entire pages were being highlighted, hundreds of pens were being wasted on writing notes and of course laptops and computers were being brutally abused with pages and pages of notes being downloaded. Brains were filled to the brim as students attempted to cram in twelve weeks' worth of material in a matter of a few days.

"Why is the name so freakin' long? Can't they just say leg or something?" Santana whined from her desk. She was currently studying for her anatomy class and was becoming increasingly annoyed at the fact that every word was as long as an entire sentence.

"Well you wanted to be a doctor so you have to deal with it." Brittany sniggered from her seat. Santana stuck her tongue out at the dancer and threw her eraser at the girl.

Their friendship had slowly grown over the passing weeks and now they were closer than ever. Brittany was still seeing Artie. However whether they were official was still unknown to the Latina. She wanted to ask the dancer so desperately but the right time hadn't come up and given that exams were around the corner it may not have been the best time either.

Whenever the Latina would see Brittany with Artie on campus she'd find herself stalking them wherever they went. To date she's hidden behind ten rubbish bins, seven advertisement boards, three cars, six pillars and even a lamppost. She didn't know why but she just had to follow them whenever she saw them. Personally, she thought they didn't suit each other. It just didn't look right. Brittany would preferably look better with someone roughly a head shorter, dark brown hair, tanned skin, nineteen and with a smoking hot bod. Oh, what do you know? She just described herself. Santana patted her back mentally at her own genius description.

"Santana?" Brittany questioned when she noticed the Latina looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"You got that goofy face like you're congratulating yourself or something."

"Yeah…" _Crap_She thought to herself, "I was congratulating myself for being such a genius…I totally remembered that…the…uh, liver is on the right side." Santana stuttered, pointing to her left side.

"You're pointing to your left." Brittany pointed out, giggling at the Latina.

Santana looked down and realised she was poking her left side. She slowly lifted her finger and poked her right side.

"There, right." She said with an innocent smile. Brittany returned the smile and gave her a wink before turning her attention back to her notes.

The Latina poked her tongue out to the side when she noticed the dancer winking at her and looking down where she was poking where her liver was so located. She retracted her hand, pointed towards her heart and pointed in Brittany's direction before resuming her studies. For some reason every time she was around the dancer she'd revert to childlike behaviour, maybe it was because she received more attention from Brittany but either way if her friends knew, they'd tease her non-stop.

What Santana didn't know was that Brittany had seen the innocent gesture through the reflection of her laptop screen that had been off at the time. She was at a crossroad, nice or passionate, safe or unpredictable. She was brought out of her inner thoughts by the vibration of her mobile.

**From: Artie**

**Lunch?**

She looked over at the Latina who was still busy typing. She brought her lips into a tight smile before sending out a reply.

**To: Artie**

**Sure. See you in 15.**

Sighing she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes before placing them back over her eyes. Leaning back on her chair she stretched out her cramped limbs and grabbed her phone when it vibrated again.

**From: Sexy Chosen One (Santana)**

**Like the new name for me? Can I borrow a pen? Mine ran out.**

"What the hell? You're so lazy." Brittany teased from her seat where she threw the pen at the Latina.

"Says the girl who couldn't be bothered getting up and hand me the pen, politely." Santana quipped from her position.

"So, when did you get my phone?"

"When you were in the toilet taking a dump." The Latina shrugged, "You took so long, do you like read in there?" She teased.

"Ew, no. I was not taking a dump! I was trying to get rid of that bullseye you drew on the back of my neck." Again, when Brittany took a nap the Latina decided to draw a bullseye target on the back of the dancer's back. It was pay back for the time she tagged her back.

"Sure sure." Santana always loved teasing Brittany; it was the highlight of her day pretty much.

"I'm going out for lunch with Artie. Want anything when I get back?"

"Oh. Nah. See you" Brittany hated it when this happened. Whenever she'd go out with Artie Santana would do a full 180. Sometimes she wished that she'd talk to her but again, their friendship wasn't strong enough for that just yet.

"Oh, alright." Brittany walked out the door slowly but kept her gaze fixed on the Latina until she was completely out the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany listened to Artie ramble on about something that she wasn't even interested in. This seemed to be happening more frequently as they continued to see each other. It wasn't that she didn't like him, he was a nice guy, but again, that's all he was, a nice guy. Santana on the other hand, she was feisty, unpredictable, passionate, irritating, cute and that excited her more. She loved the fact that she didn't know what the Latina would do next. The fiery Latina would always keep her on the balls of her feet.

Poor Artie she thought. He was blissfully unaware of the fact that her thoughts always seemed to linger back to her roommate. What to do?

After what seemed to be only half an hour Brittany got up from her seat and gave Artie a hug, "Hey I've got to go and study now before my dance class. I'll see you later."

When he leaned forward for a kiss Brittany quickly turned her head so he ended up kissing her cheek. She sent him a gentle smile before buying a sandwich and leaving.

She entered her dorm room and still in the same position she'd left her in, Santana was still at her desk scribbling notes. She tossed the sandwich at the Latina's head and walked over to her own table.

"Thanks for the sandwich. You know in today's society it is customary to hand things to people rather than throw." Santana teased from her spot.

"Yeah, but I saw the bullseye and had to throw it." Brittany replied, making reference to the bullseye that was draw on her previously.

Suddenly both their mobiles beeped at the same time.

**From: Asian Ninja/ Asian Brosef (Mike)**

**Sorry, not heading to dance again. Turns out I missed more lectures than I thought…Plus Puck was stupid enough to go out to a party tonight so he needs me on call. Ass.**

Brittany turned to Santana with her phone still her hand, "So do you need a lift tonight?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I need to de-stress and I don't think I can't stand another minute reading about the functions of the human body and whatever."

The two smiled at each other before resuming their studies. They still had roughly an hour before they had to leave for dance class so they tried to cram in as much as they could before heading off.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the class was winding down Brittany watched as her students walked out the door of the studio. Some lingered as they made calls and cooled down. She decided to stretch her limbs quickly before taking both her and Santana back to their dorm.

Sitting on the ground with her legs out and a V shape she learned forward, stretching her legs whilst watching her students through the mirrors. Something in the corner caught her eye. Santana was talking to one of the other students and they were laughing. She then saw the other girl input something into the Latina's phone before whispering in her ear. Brittany had been so distracted she hadn't realised that her head was now touching the cold floor. When she saw Santana turn she quickly returned her attention back to her stretches.

"Ready to go?" The Latina asked as she waved at the girl she had just been talking to.

"Yeah, um what's going on there? Aye?" Brittany said, trying to pretend that she was not feeling any amount of jealousy.

"Ah, nothing. Just gave me her number in case…yeah, she wants in on this." Santana said confidently, gesturing to her entire body.

"Who wouldn't?" Brittany chuckled light heartedly.

"You." That Latina answered with a short laugh.

"Sure about that?" The dancer mumbled incoherently, mostly to herself.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." Brittany sang as she passed the jacket and helmet to Santana.

Santana wrapped her arms firmly around the dancer's midsection and waited for her to turn on the engine. Taking one glance behind her Brittany started the engine and sped away. She enjoying the feeling of Santana's arms around her waist so instead of taking the usual route back to the dorms she decided to extend their ride for a little longer. She weaved through traffic and turned into random small roads before heading back onto the main route towards the dorms. Once she reached their destination she shut off the engine and helped the Latina off.

"Why'd you take the long way back?" Santana asked when she realised their usual fifteen minute ride lasted half an hour.

"No reason. Just felt like cruising for a bit." Brittany answered with a smile and walked back to their room.

In their room the two both changed into their sleepwear and prepared themselves for bed. Brittany had pushed everyone during their dance class which exhausted the Latina to the point where she wanted to just sleep. Shuffling sleepily to her bed she crawled under the covers and pulled them right up to her chin.

"So, you going to call up the girl?" Brittany said again, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

"I don't know. Maybe, I am human after all." Santana yawned as she tried to keep herself awake.

"She's a good dancer but I reckon there are better dancers out there." Brittany said with a shrug.

"What's dancing got to do with anything?"

"You know what they say. Dancers are the best in bed."

"So what are you saying? If I want to have amazing sex I should sleep with the best dancer…wouldn't that be you since you're the instructor?" Santana giggled weakly. She was finding it increasingly difficult to stay up.

"Maybe." Brittany giggled from the bathroom. When she heard no response she walked out and saw that Santana had fallen asleep on her. With the toothbrush still in her mouth she smiled and returned back to the sink.

Turning off the lights Brittany took off her glasses and shuffled towards her bed, dropping heavily onto her mattress and willed herself to sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Brittany was studying at her desk when suddenly Santana barged into the room with such authority. She looked like a women with a purpose. The dancer watched as Santana marched straight up to her with determination in her eyes._

"_Hey Sant-" She said before she was cut off by the harshness of the Latina's voice._

"_Shut up." Santana demanded._

"_Wha-" Before Brittany could question the Latina's rude behaviour she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into her own. Santana pulled away her lips and looked down at the dancer with a softer expression this time._

"_Don't talk." She whispered before swinging her legs over so that she was now straddling the dancer. The Latina then started to place soft fleeting kisses all over the dancer's face and eventually latched her lips onto her pulse point._

"_San, what are you doing?" Brittany's questioned caused the Latina to detach her lips and look straight into her eyes, into her soul._

"_You're so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?" Santana said seductively, slowly taking off Brittany's glasses and placing them on the desk behind her. She then place two soft kisses on her eye lids and one of the tip of Brittany's nose. _

_Santana brought up a hand and cupped the dancer's cheek and softly caressed the skin with her thumb. Leaning forward she brought their lips together for a passion filled kiss. She pulled back once more and continued to suck the soft skin on Brittany's collarbone. _

"_Santana." Brittany breathed out, unable to collect her thoughts, "I'm kind of seeing Artie…" She managed to say._

"_Fuck Artie." Santana whispered as she licked the dancer's neck and blew gently on the area, causing the girl to shudder at the feeling._

"_What about that girl?" Brittany asked, referring to the girl from their dance class who was interested in the Latina._

"_Fuck her as well." Santana replied with a smirk as she bit down gently on the dancer's shoulder._

_The Latina leaned back and pulled off her top and hastily reached for the hem of Brittany's top and practically ripped it off her. There was no protest on Brittany's behalf. Instead she let the Latina do whatever she wanted. She could feel herself getting more turned on as she felt Santana's hands roaming about her bare skin. She whimpered when she felt Santana's soft lips leave her skin and the weight of Santana's body disappear from her lap. Opening her eyes she saw the Latina standing in front of her in just her bra and panties. When did she get her pants off? _

_Instantly, Santana tugged on Brittany's hand, encouraging her to stand up from her seat. Once she was in a standing position she yelped when the Latina pulled down her jeans swiftly. Her neck was pulled down sharply and her lips were attacked once more by those soft, delectable lips that she loved feeling against her own. She felt her body being pushed back by the smaller girl until the back of her knees hit her bed._

_Santana pulled away her lips and looked at the dancer seductively, "You." She said, pushing the dancer back forcefully so her back would hit the mattress. "Are." The Latina continued as she crawled slowly on top of Brittany's body, "Going to." She said and sucked gently on Brittany's neck, leaving a hickey on the side, "Show mes." Santana reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting her perfect round breast free and on show for Brittany to ogle at. "Exactly." She added as she slowly removed the dancer's bra, "How good dancers are." She said slowly as she removed the last remaining items of clothing they had on until they were naked. Finally with both their bodies naked and Santana still on top of the dancer she whispered seductively into her ear, "In bed." _

_Brittany's brain had already checked out the minute she was pushed onto the bed. Her thoughts had left her and all that she could think about was the sexy Latina on top of her. Her breathing had become laboured at this point and her heart was beating at double time. She felt her mind shut down when she felt Santana's hands tease her breasts and those soft lips attach themselves to her own. This was all too much for her she could feel herself already at her peak. Everything was happening so fast but she couldn't care less all she wanted was to feel Santana._

_Finally gaining control of her body she let her hands do the talking and showed Santana exactly how good dancers were in bed. She let her hands explore every single detail of the Latina's small body. They memorised every curve and every shape of her body until they landed on two perfect round breasts. She squeezed them and relished in the feeling of them fitting perfectly in her hands. She could tell Santana was enjoying every minute of it, by the heavy breathing coming from her. _

_Trailing her hands down she reached her desired destination. Santana rested her forehead against the dancer's and whispered sexily, "Show me." Just as she said that both girl's entered each other at the same time, causing them to both moan out in pleasure. The feeling was too much for them to handle. It felt like pure ecstasy as they continued to pump in and out of each other. The warmth and wetness she felt around her fingers only made her feel even more turned on. The room felt like it was on fire, the musky smell of sex was evident in the room and she loved it. The scent of their arousal mixed with the room air and it only caused the dancer to moan out louder._

_When she felt Santana's thumb press against her most sensitive area and her entire world came crashing down. Stars were forming around the room and she was pulled into a state of absolute euphoria. The Latina smirked when she felt the pressure around her fingers increasing. Brittany couldn't hold it any longer she was about to exploded into a fit of pleasure as Santana worked double time. Letting out a loud moan she felt her lower stomach tighten and it became impossible to keep her eyes open as she practically screamed at the top of her lungs…_

"SANTANA!" Brittany yelled out as her eyes shot open.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Santana yelled in response as she shot out of her own bed and fell to the ground.

Brittany was practically sweating at this stage as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart and heavy breathing. _Shit_she thought. She had been dreaming the whole time. It felt so real to her, she could still feeling the tingling sensation in her core.

"What happened?" Santana asked in the darkness as she crawled back onto her own bed.

"Um, bad dream. Thought you were uh…dying. Sorry." Brittany lied. There was no way she was going to admit to the Latina that she had just had a sex dream about her.

"Oh, aw. You care for me." Santana mocked from her bed, "Tell me all about your dream in the morning…it's like only…what the hell! ? It's only two am. Damn you." Santana exclaimed when she glanced at her clocked. "Night." She said before snuggling into her covers and instantly fell into a deep sleep once again.

"Night San." Brittany hugged her blankets tightly as she tried to get comfortable. It was difficult to try and sleep when the object of her dream was opposite her right on the other side. Sighing to herself she tossed and turned in her bed, trying to wear herself out. Sleep seemed like the impossible right now. She couldn't when the dream was still fresh in her mind.

"Shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that my friends is from my own book 'Seduction 101' HAHA. I wasn't sure if it would be considered 'M' but i just changed the rating just in case. Am I getting any better at writing sexy scenes? That was like, my first well would that be considered sex scene? i don't think it does...and just let you know it was hard as hell for me to write. Just ask **Kaede Shinomori **she was talking to me when I was writing it. I was practically whinging to her about how I kept freakin' out my parents or brother would come in.

Next update won't be until Tuesday night unless you guys want me to type up the next chapter drunk off my face since I've got a friend's 19th on the Monday night. My friend needs me to be the subject for her photography assignment this weekend.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **Head over there i've got a snippet of the first chapter of the sequel for Teenage Dream up.

Funny arse story, well I think it's funny i wanted to share it with you guys since you've shared your funny stories with me. I went over to my friends place today to transfer some files from her comp to my HD and the thing is the boys and I tease her by saying she has a crush on me and they say they can see her staring at me when i'm not looking. So like I was sitting at her table she's like, "So want anything to drink? Water, soft drinks...tea..." then her voice drops and she's like, "Wine?" Then i turn to face her with a 'wtf' face and i'm like, "Dude, i drove here..." then i was talking to my friends on facebook and i told the boys and they were like, "OMG SHE WANTS TO GET YOU DRUNK!" so my other friend was like, "She's trying to make sure you have to sleep over before you can drive home! SHE'S GONNA DEFILE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP RUN! I KNEW IT SHE WANTS YOU! RUN!" she was sitting next to me the entire time reading what we were saying and trying to defend herself. Ah it's too funny teasing her sometimes and then when i left i gave her a hug i tried to pull away and i was like, "This hug's lasted long enough. It's not platonic any more so I'm going to pull away now." Then she's like, "No! i'm not gonna let go until you promise not to uplaod the photo." cuz i stole a photo from her laptop and it's funny as hell then i'm like, "You know, holding me for this long is only gonna give the boys more ammunition to tease you." then she gripped my waist with her hands and i was like, "yeah, that's not gonna help you either...they're gonna say this is more proof that you like me." she keeps getting herself in these situations haha.

You should see her dog it's so fat it's cute and i was like 'AWW IT'S THE DOG VERSION OF LORD TUBBINGTON' then she looked at me like 'wtf' and i was like 'YOU DON'T KNOW LORD TUBBINGTON!' and i made her watch the fondue for two snippet. Today at work i called up the other store to order something and i was like, "Hey (my real name which i won't write here)" then the girl was like, "Oh, HEY HEATHER!" and i'm just like, "uhh...anyway." My name's not Heather nor does it sound anything like Heather, it's happened a few times now. Now i get called Heather and people wonder why i don't respond -.- only similarities our names have is they both start with 'HE'

**Review review, show me some love. Thanks for reading and sorry for the long, personal story I had to tell you guys haha!**


	17. Chapter 17: I Don't Care, I Want This

**A/N: **Chapter.17 for you all. My friend postponed her photography assignment to tomorrow so i had time to finish this chapter, plus I had a really good day at work..sorta.

**44GlenCoco: **Yeah, that's the plan. I'll add in more flahsback from their summer. There aren't in this chapter but there are in the next. But they do mention things that happened during summer camp in here. Thanks for reviewing yayers!

**Santitaomily: **HAHA, epic reaction! Oh no, hope you didn't hurt your head too much. I literally lol'd when i read your review. Sorry, but it was funny hehe. Thanks for the review yayers!

**worldofsophia: **Aw, thanks for that. I was actually freaking out as i wrote it. Almost cried because it was too hard for me to do it. haha, as you can see I'm an 18 year old with the maturity of a child. Booya! Thanks for the review and vote of confidence!

**pleasedontyoudieonme: **Thank you! I'm glad to hear that my 'first' sexy time scene was good. When i wrote it half the time i was like 'uh...man i feel weird...uh...I need to go kitchen and eat.' Haha, but thank you for the vote of confidence! Thanks for the review!

**Lanter: **Thanks for that. Yes, I wanted my "first time" to be perfect and it seemed like it was good enough...LOL ok, maybe i shouldn't refer to the scene as if it were my virginity...that's just weird. If i'm even making sense. haha, shutting up now. Wait before i do, thank you for the review and vote of confidence!

**Shine90: **I needed the chick in there for a reason and i still need Artie in there because i had an epic idea come into my head just like an hour ago. You don't have to wait for Tuesday's update cuz here it is hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing all the times yo!

**homobo362: **Aw thanks for that. Makes me feel like I am actually a funny person because no one ever laughs at my jokes *pouts* Will do, is this update quick enough. And no, my name's not Hellen. I'll give you a clue, people often think my name is French and a few have thought it was Spanish...wonder what they're smoking. Thanks for reviewing yay! Lengendary!

**Mikaela Sloane: **Lol, well from what you said, i'm guessing you live somewhere in the northern hemisphere meaning when i upload tuesday it would've been on monday for you hehe. You're not saying 'awesome' too much. You can never say 'awesome' too much because it's like like so awesome. Cute? aww so i'm only cuddly wuddly cute? hehe kidding. Really how do i remind you of your friend? She look like me? :O do i have a doppleganger? Thank you for the review booyas

**Cami: **Of course I read every review. Sometimes i read them 3 times (: Yeah, don't worry they're not gonna happen but I need to keep Artie around for a little bit longer (:

**HeyaBrittana: **HAHA, i'm glad i could make you laugh. Aw, thanks for the vote of confidence and review! I appreciate it!

**Minerva McBadass: **Thank you! nice to see a new reviewer around hehe. Oh you read the snippet? AWESOME! Hopefully this update is quick enough. Thanks for the review and reading!

**Kaede Shinomori: **hehe, did you laugh? I'm glad i made you laugh ^^ Aw thanks for that. Thanks for the review...minus the quack of course :P

**Everyone: **whoopp whooop thank you all for the reviews, alerts, favouriting and reading! It means so damn much to me. Thank you thank you! You're all such epic people! 285 reviews whoop! 15 away from 300 can we make it! ? YAY! We can do it!

PS: for intro Santana is in normal font and **Brittany's speech is in booooollld**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do wish i owned a cheeseburger right now.

* * *

><p>What's that? Exams are over! Santana Lopez is going to party like a mother fuckin' rockstar. So that girl from my dance class, yeah she wants in on me. Brittany and Artie? Well, it seems like they're still unofficial which is also a win for me. For some reason Kurt and Quinn have been making us all go hang out together. Like, it's not that I don't enjoy it but it's like they're making me see Brittany 247 now. I see her in our room, they make us all hang out and then I see her back in our room. They've been so weird since her birthday but whatever. We've all, well more like Quinn and Kurt decided that everyone is going to go and rent out a house at Lake Michigan. I don't know why they chose that place but I'm down for a party. Puck's band friends, Finn, Sam and Artie are coming with also Kurt's friends, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina are coming with us. I say twelve people are too much but hey, it's cheaper that way.

**They chose Lake Michigan because of that movie American Pie.**

Seriously?

**Yeah, Puck said he's like a real life Stifler. **

Well I just want to party. Wait, Brittany quit coming in on this.

**Well, sorry.**

S'ok. Now where was I? Oh, yeah right there's only a few rooms in the house and yep, you guessed it. I'm in the same room as Brittany. Kurt and Quinn organised the rooms and I still don't get why they didn't even bother to double check. Doesn't matt- Brittany PUT THAT DOWN! Dammit I told you not to touch my straightener! Where was I wait yeah, they're footing most of the cost so I guess it's a small price to pay. Summer here I come!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana dropped her suitcase in the room and took in a deep breath. Yes, summer was here and she was ready to party hard. Looking around she realised there was only one bed. She eyed it like it was an evil Chucky doll. This wasn't going to turn out well.

"QUINN!" She yelled after the cheerleader.

"What! ?" Quinn yelled equally loud from downstairs.

"Get. Your. Ass. In. HERE!" Santana yelled back.

The cheerleader rushed up to the room and looked around for any potential dangers or weapons that the Latina could use against her.

"Why the fuck is there only one bed?" Santana asked, pointing to the double bed in the middle of the room.

"Well, it's the only room with an en suite and we all know you'd bitch and whine all summer if you didn't get the room with an en suite bathroom. Jeez just share the bed." Quinn mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, because that's not weird at all. Sharing a bed with a girl that you've slept with. Totally not weird." Santana snapped with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Get her to sleep on the floor. I don't know deal with it. You want the en suite it just so happens to be the master bedroom, not my fault." Quinn said nonchalantly to her friend. So maybe the cheerleader may have planned this alongside Kurt but Santana and Brittany didn't need to know that. Their plan was to subtly push the two girls together. What they had forgotten or more specifically chosen to forget is the fact that Artie was still trying to woo Brittany. But as Kurt told Quinn, it was only a minor detail.

"Look, we figured since you two room together it'd be easier just to put you guys together. Sorry." The cheerleader apologised.

"Fine." Santana huffed and began stuffing her things into the drawer. Great, there was only one drawer and she'd have to half that with Brittany. Opening her suit case she started unpacking her things.

Quinn left the room and smiled at Brittany as the crossed paths. The dancer entered the room and instantly noticed the double bed in the middle. _Not__again_she thought to herself. It's going to be War of the Bed again, just like the time when they both returned back to Lima.

Santana turned around when she heard footsteps and noticed the dancer standing at the doorway, eying the bed.

"So um, we could share?" Santana offered, eying the bed.

Brittany's eyes practically bulged out of her eye sockets. Here she was being offered the chance to share a bed with the Latina, the same girl who she'd been having sex dreams about as of recently. She was in a predicament, not only was she to share a bed with the object of her many sexually driven dreams but the guy who thinks that she's still interested in happens to be in the same house as well. _Dammit _she thought. Regaining her thoughts she lifted her head up, "Ok." She said in a voice so quiet, Santana had to strain her ears just to hear.

"A'right so um, I already took the top two drawers. The other two are yours. So, I'm going to join the others downstairs."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting carelessly on a couch with Finn, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Kurt, Rachel and Tina. Finn, Mike and the Latina were reminiscing about their time together when they all met during the Performing Arts camp. As they three retold the story of their younger years, Puck found himself moving from his seat to sit next to Rachel who was lost in her own fit of laughter.

"So like when Finn hit his cymbals for the finale of the song his stick broke right in half!" Mike recalled, laughing so hard when he remembered the taller boy's face at the time.

"Yeah! You should of seen his face. It was like dopier than usual. So funny." Santana added, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"How about that time Santana practically ripped the shoe off Brittany's foot and threw it up the tree." Finn chuckled boisterously.

"Yes! How about that time Brittany stole Santana's clothes and placed them all on the top shelf so she couldn't reach!" Everyone practically started laughing their arses off at this point, "Little Santana hadn't hit her growth spurt yet." Mike cooed, pinching the Latina's cheeks.

"Yeah! Brittany was practically two heads taller or something. Come to think of it, Santana was the shortest out of us four." The taller boy added after thinking for a minute.

"Remember when Brittany hoisted you up on that tree and we left you. You practically cried when we started walking away." By now everyone was on the ground laughing their arse off. It was too much for them to take in. The thought of the self-proclaimed bad ass crying like a child only fuelled their laughter even more.

Brittany had finished unpacking her backs and bounded down the stairs when she heard the laughter erupting from the living room.

"What's everyone laughing about?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Finn and Mike were telling us about your times back during that Performing Arts camp you guys went to." Quinn said through her giggles.

"Did they tell you about the time San here face planted into the door and got a bloody nose."

"That happened! ? This is gold!" Puck exclaimed, slapping his knee as he hunched over laughing.

"Hey! You guys didn't wait up for me and let the door hit me in the face." Santana defended, crossing her arms and started pouting. Brittany made a move to the couch where the Latina was lounging on lazily.

She bent over, about to gently shift the Latina's legs when Artie rolled in and joined the others.

"Hey, there's a spot here." Artie called out to the dancer when he noticed she was about to sit down. Kurt and Quinn looked at each other and mouthed the word 'cockblocker' before giggling silently to each other. "So what's everyone talking about?" He asked, trying his best to catch up on the conversation he missed.

"Oh, just some stories of when Finn, Mike, San and Britt went to camp together." Tina informed.

"Oh, you knew them before?" Artie asked the dancer who was next to the Latina.

"Yeah! Brittany took San's vir-" Quinn quickly clamped her hand around Puck's mouth, muffling his voice. She whacked the back of his head before letting go. Sometimes he could be really stupid, she thought to herself.

"Brittany took what?" Artie asked.

"Vermin…Britt took San's vermin." Quinn tried to cover up weakly, "Santana liked to keep rats and Brittany took them when they were at camp."

"What the fuck?" Santana gave Quinn her signature 'what the hell' look accompanied with the cheerleader's own signature eye brow raise.

Brittany stood up straight and thought for a minute before shuffling her way towards the seat next to Artie. The Latina stretched out her legs on the couch and rolled over on her stomach with her face turned to the side.

"Ow!" Mike cried out in pain when the Latina's foot accidently hit the back of his head.

"Oops." Santana apologised rather weakly before stuffing her face further into the couch.

"Do we have alcohol?" Puck asked.

"No, but how are we going to get any? I lost my fake I think." Mike thought for a second, wondering where he left his fake ID.

"Ugh, hello. Finn, Brittany and Artie can get us the drinks. Duh." Mercedes pointed out to everyone.

"Oh yeah. Alright old farts gets a steppin' 'cause I wants ta get my drink on." Santana said in her faux ghetto voice.

The two boys rolled their eyes at the Latina and moved to ask the others what they wanted. Brittany couldn't help but find the whole thing adorable and walked towards the lazy Latina. She sat down on the edge of the couch and started smoothing out the kinks in Santana's hair.

"Want anything?" Brittany asked as she continued to stroke her hair.

"I'm not a dog." Santana mumbled.

"I know, but you're as lazy as Lord Tubbington."

"Stop." Santana mumbled as she tried to swat Brittany's hand away.

"Ok. Going now. Bye." Brittany said before retracting her hand and giving the Latina's ass a hard slap, "Pay back from that time in Lima." She whispered before running away towards Finn and Artie who were waiting for her at the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shortly after Finn, Artie and Brittany returned with the alcohol every almost immediately started tearing through the supply. The whole night's supply was pretty much consumed all in less than two hours. The house had all of a sudden became louder with everyone laughing hysterically or yelling at the top of their lungs. Rachel at one point attempted to sing a Barbra Streisand medley, but was effectively quietened by Kurt, who fed her more alcohol until the only syllables that escaped the diva's mouth were 'uh'.

Mike was so drunk he began hitting on Quinn who was equally as drunk. The thing was, the two had attempted to date back in high school, but after the first date they felt that it was too weird and decided to stay friends. However whenever Mike got drunk he'd start flirting and hitting on anyone or anything. One time at a party Puck, Santana and Quinn witnessed their best friend try and sweet talk a garden gnome.

Mercedes and Tina were too busy trying to repel Puck's advances on them. They were drunk but they were still sane enough to not let the drunken mohawked boy sweet talk his way into their pants. Finn and Artie were simply tipsy, deciding to be the only two somewhat responsible individuals in the room.

Brittany was drunk but nowhere near as wasted as the Latina who had become excessively clingy all of a sudden. The Latina had her arms wrapped tightly around the dancer, making it almost impossible for her to move. Whenever Brittany made a move to stand up the Latina would only hold her tighter and she was forced to walk with the smaller girl gripping her tightly.

"A'right! Game! We go around, confess one thing that we want to do with someone in the room." Kurt called out and hi-fived Quinn.

"I'll start. I want to rip Puck's clothes off…" Puck's face paled at the thought of Kurt defiling his body, "…because they're so trashy." Kurt exclaimed as he pointed to the mohawked boy.

"P-please don't." Puck slurred as he held onto his clothes protectively.

"My turn!" Rachel shot up her arm from the couch and pulled herself up into a seated position, swaying slightly before gaining her balance. "I want to kiss Puck."

"What! ?" Everyone practically yelled out. Where the hell did this sudden interest come from?

"Go. Go. Go! Rachel has really nice looking lips…" Mike commented as he moved closer to the diva.

"Are you hitting on her?" Mercedes asked, feeling the contents of her stomach rising. She wasn't too sure if it was from Mike's obvious attempt to hit on the diva or the alcohol.

"He…hm…he hits on anything…with…uhh…he hits on anything." Quinn slurred from her seat.

"Why ain't he hittin' on me!" Mercedes announced drunkenly, crossing her arms.

Mike whipped his head around so that his attention was now on Mercedes and Quinn. He eyed the darker girl with curious eyes before shooting up from his seat. He swayed uneasily on his feet as he somewhat shuffled towards Mercedes. He dropped his body onto the couch rather ungracefully and slung and arm around her.

"Heeey gorgeous." He said, attempting to wink at her.

"Aw hell to the no."

"Hey sexy." Mike leaned over and waved at Tina who was passed out next to Mercedes.

He then leaned back and faced Quinn, "Have I ever told you how damn good looking you are?" Quinn just stared at him with an uncharacteristically dopey face before doing her signature eyebrow raise.

The Asian boy leaned over to Mercedes and whispered in her ear, "I think she's mad." Then he turned to Finn who was sitting there laughing at everyone who was drunk.

"Finn you're a goodlookin' dude but I'm a better dancer." He giggled. Since when did Mike Chang giggle? Trying to maintain his manly image the Asian boy cleared his throat and deepened his voice, "Uh, yeah." He said before dropping to the side of the couch.

"The force is strong in that one." Puck commented from the ground.

"Santana's turn." Kurt said with a knowing glint in his eyes. He turned to Quinn but realised she was too drunk to even realise anything.

"I, Santana Lopez wants ta get my lips on this!" The Latina announced drunkenly and placed her finger on Brittany's lips. "But! She doesn't want me on that. So I'm gons get my kisses from this sexy lady." Santana then whipped out her phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Heeeey Tara. I was wondering…" Santana slurred into the phone. Everyone leaned in forward intrigued at how the Latina would handle the booty call. Brittany's eyes widened instantly and grabbed the phone off Santana.

She knew the Latina was calling the girl from their dance class, the same girl who was obviously attracted to Santana. Then again, who isn't?

"Hey Tara. This is Brittany. Sorry Santana's a little drunk. Bye!" Brittany said quickly before hanging up the phone.

"Why'd you do that for? I could've had sex tonight!" Santana whined.

"I'm being a good friend and stopping you from doing anything stupid." _Lies, __I__'__m __just __jealous._

"But I wanted to get my lips on her!" _Your __lips __should __be __on __me._

Brittany continued to defend her actions to the Latina, "You'll thank me later." _Not __really._

"I don't like you no more." _I __want __you._

The dancer couldn't handle so many thoughts swimming around in her head. There was so much that she wanted to say but she just couldn't. Kurt sat there watching the interaction between the two when he realised Artie had just entered the room. Dammit. How convenient. The one time he wanted Artie there to witness that there someone else after Brittany the boy wasn't. Just his luck.

"Am I smart Brittany?" Santana asked in an almost childlike voice. It was almost as if she needed some reassurance in her abilities.

"Yes. Why do you ask? You're so awesomely smart."

"Am I too young?" Santana asked again with an innocent childlike voice. She tightened her grip around the dancer as she whimpered like a puppy.

"No?" Brittany drawled, unsure of how to answer the question.

"You're into older people aren't you?" The Latina whimpered lowly.

"No…it doesn't really matter?" Again, Brittany was confused as to where the sudden questions were coming from. She made a mental note to herself to never give Santana alcohol.

"3! 2! 1!" Puck counted down with his attention fixed solely on the Latina. The instant he reached the last number, Santana had practically done a full 180 and the waterworks started.

Tears were streaming down her face at an incredible rate. Brittany was now panicking, not knowing how to deal with the Latina's growing emotions. She turned to Quinn in hopes that the cheerleader would help her but when she noticed how drunk she was, the dancer practically let out a low whimper. _Shit._She was on her own on this. Mike was too busy trying to woo the kitchen stool, Tina was passed out and now drooling, Mercedes kept demanding that she have a puppy, Finn and Artie practically looked scared out of their minds when she looked to them for help. Scanning around the room she realised they were missing two people. Where the hell had Puck and Rachel gone? By the time her eyes fell to Kurt he practically bolted out the room in panic.

Santana continued to sob against her shoulder as the dancer tried her best to calm her down. She'd never had to deal with before because usually she was the drunken one and it was the other way around. How was she supposed to deal with an over emotional, unpredictable Latina?

"Sh, don't cry San." Brittany cooed, trying her best to calm the over emotional teen.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Course I do. Don't cry." At this point the dancer was panicking. She really didn't know how to handle herself when people were crying around her.

"Take me to our room." Santana whimpered sadly. Looking up at everyone Brittany hoisted the Latina up, allowing the shorter girl to use her shoulders as a crutch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The two stumbled through the door as Brittany tried her best to keep the Latina steady. They slowly shuffled towards the bed where the dancer carefully placed Santana on top the soft mattress. She pulled back the covers and bent over to tuck the smaller girl in when suddenly she felt her body being pulled down.

"Santana." Brittany gasped when the Latina swiftly shifted their positions. Santana had her hands on both sides of the dancer's head as she look down in those deep, electric blue eyes.

"Shut up." Santana ordered as she inched forward. _Holy__shit._Brittany thought to herself. It was exactly like her dream.

"What about Tara? Artie?" Brittany whispered before the Latina could move any closer.

"What about them?" The Latina questioned with a devil like smirk on her face. Brittany could see the alcohol induced courage in her eyes. She could see the urgency in those dark, endless eyes.

Santana practically ripped off her top before moving forward.

"San…" The dancer tried to protest, pushing the smaller girl back slightly. She knew that Santana was drunk and she it felt wrong to allow things to go forward, "You're drunk." She said weakly.

"I don't care. I want this." Santana husked in a low voice as she fought against Brittany's resistance. For a minute Brittany let her guard down and allowed the Latina to capture her lips.

The second their lips touched, Brittany could practically feel the electricity coursing through her body. She could feel the fire raging within her. Finally she felt a tongue enter her mouth. It finally hit her. She was kissing Santana, Santana whom was drunk out of her mind. The dancer couldn't let the Latina do this, no matter how much she wanted it she didn't want Santana to wake up in the morning and regret everything. Finding her strength she pushed back the Latina until their lips detached with a wet sound.

"San, no." Brittany explained as she tried to shift their positions.

"You want this, I want this." Santana argued forcefully.

"No. You're drunk."

"No I'm not." The Latina huffed before dropping down on the bed, "Fuck!" she hissed as she fell off the bed and hit her knee against something. She climbed back onto the bed and dropped her body heavily on top the mattress, next to the dancer.

Brittany was about to slide out of the bed when a tanned hand grabbed her wrist forcefully and pulled her back down.

"You might as well stay here." Santana grumbled.

The dancer complied and lay down next to the Latina, trying her best to keep her distance from her. How could Santana just do a 180 within mere seconds? Oh right, she was drunk. Almost instantly she could hear the light snores emanating from Santana. Laying on her back, wide awake, Brittany tried her best to will herself to sleep. After two hundred sheep she managed to drift into a deep sleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana woke up with a pounding in her head. Turning around she found a stranger in her bed and almost fell out of her bed, before realising it was just Brittany. Throughout the night Brittany had ended up moving closer to the Latina and allowed her arm to be used as a pillow. Looking down at her chest, Santana realised that she was topless. Her eyes shot up, did she and Brittany?

She had no recollection of the night before, whatsoever. Her arms quickly flew up across her chest in an attempt to hide her shame. The Latina shot out of the bed and accidently stubbed her toe against the corner. Mumbling a string of curse words she hobbled across the room and quickly grabbed the nearest tee and pulled it over her head. Brittany shifted in the bed, mumbling incoherently against her pillow.

Santana panicked and practically ran out the room with her arms in the air. She raced downstairs and tripped on the last step, falling straight to the ground with her arms in front of her. Quinn's head shot out from the back of the couch and eyed the Latina who was on the ground. The cheerleader noticed the Latina's dishevelled hair and somewhat swollen lips. She even noticed Santana had a slight limp as she walked.

"Isn't that Brittany's shirt? Did you guys?" Quinn asked with a devilish smirk on her face. All the signs were there. Of course they would've had some 'fun' the night before. Her and Kurt's plan had worked after all. The only problem left was Artie.

Santana looked down at her shirt and realised she was in fact wearing the dancer's tee. That question, she was asking it herself. She couldn't even remember most of night. What if she did sleep with Brittany? Shit was about to get awkward.

_Crap_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Anyone notice the American Pie reference? I was watching it when i started writing that's why i made em go to Lake Michigan...and Puck's line "the force is strong in that one" in the second movie Steve Stifler said that in reference to Oz when he managed to get some girls to join their party when he accidently fell on them. Notice the 'Last Friday Night' reference as well? The first two lines when Santana wakes up? HAHA Gotta love insecure drunken Santana.

tumblr:** http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

I updated a little early because my friend postponed the photography thingy to tomorrow and I had some really cool customers so I feel happy. Like there's this one customer who comes in every Sunday I work now to see me. They came in with the biggest smile ever and gave me a hi-5 so awesome! Then another one started sweet talking me like saying, "Oh, beloved sales assistant i need help with these shirts. What colour to choose?" then they were like, "Well we're honoured to have you grace us with your presence" or something equally sweet and funny. I just liked the way they talked because it was dramatic yet delivered in such a comical fashion. Then they asked me 'do you speak Spanish?' in spanish and i recognised some words and was like, "Nah, i don't speak it. Why?" they said it was because my name seemed spanish and i looked a little like it, wonder what they were smoking haha my name doesn't sound spanish nor do i look spanish. Then i helped a customer choose out an outfit for their first date, it was so cute! I felt so good afterward because they were like, "Hopefully they'll like me in these clothes." and i was like, "The fact that you made an effort is enough i reckon. Hope it goes well, here's a discount!" So that is why i'm in such a good mood. Happy, fun customers make me happy.

Sorry for the mistakes as. I got really excited for the next chapter i just wanted to get this one finished. Plus, i kind of didn't want to finish it when I was drunk because...that would lead to like multiple sexy scenes out of nowhere. Let's just say when I'm drunk my mind turns a little M rated. Next chapter will be good, but with this one we needed to see some jealous Brittany and some sexy contact between the two. Hopefully it'll be up Tuesday night or Wednesday night! I'm legit excited for this next chapter, I've already started it and i'm thinking whether or not I should add some sexiness to it because...not sure if i'd do it justice.

Crap, it's midnight! I have to open up the store tomorrow morning! Things I do for you guys. I love you all, you're all so amazing!

**Review review and show me some love. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Fierce Pierce

**A/N: **Chapter.18 Fark, 5.7k this chapter is. The longest one for this story haha. Hope y'all like it! Heads up, I wrote this with alcohol raging through my veins...you'll see what i mean.

**Mikaela Sloane: **Here's the BIG chapter! 5.7k words I really hope you like this one and it's what you were after (: Cuddly? Aw, poop you make me sound like a teddy bear. Really? That's so cool! I always wanted to have a doppleganger. Finish your covers and vids! Don't be lazy haha. It depends, I'm usually just into rock music. Kind more of punk or hardcore like Hit The Lights or A Day To Remember. Bands like that (: Practice your dance yo haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing yo!

**Santitaomily: **Oh no! You need to be careful! I feel bad that my stories are making you bang your head :O I'm glad you found this funny though. Thank you for reading and reviewing yayers!

**Kaede Shinomori: **Qu- NO I'LL NEVER SAY IT! Haha. How am i evil? Thanks for reading and reviewing minus the millions of quacks haha.

**etnies-element-khai: **Aw really? Thanks! I thought people wouldn't like that chapter but I'm so happy you found it awesome. Hopefully this update came quick enough. It's awesome seeing new readers. Thanks so much for reading!

**Shine90: **Yeah, 2 more chapters to go. Hopefully this epically long chapter is enough for you teehee. I think you may like it, well that's what i hope! Thanks for revieiwng and sticking around you legend!

**PennyLane93: **"Already rubbing off on me" I read that when I had some alcohol in me so yeah...i guess you can figure out what happened. I was in bed giggling like a loser i was like 'hehehe that sounds so dirty jhehehehe' Sorry, I thought it was funny at the time. But that's so cool! I love that you gave me a shout out, WIN! whatta legend you are. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate that you've still stuck around for this story.

**homobo362: **Um, I don't know. Some people says it sounds exotic...I don't think so. When you say my name with a French accent it's pronounced exactly the same as a French name, however my name isn't supposed to be pronounced with a French accent...if that makes any sense. Wait, it's actually pronounced the same...but it's got a different spelling. Hint, my name has the letters 'H, E, Y, A' in it LOL! there are other letters but i just wanted to say those 4 LOL! I hope this chapter has all the things you're after, I put into consideration the things you wanted (: Thanks for reading and reviewing! epic!

**MinervaMcBadass: **Seriously 3 times? What an epic kid! You're too awesome! Hopefully this update was soon enough! Thanks for reviewing!

**Everyone: **303 reviews! You gotta be crappin' me, that's so epically awesome! Fuckin' A. Thank you all for that! You amazing people. Thank you for favouriting, subscribing to alerts, reviewing and of course reading. Thank you thank you! It really means a lot to me! I appreciate it heaps!

I decided to make use of this** M rating.** Consider this my warning.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but my mom still says I'm cool.

* * *

><p>So, I wake up in the morning and Santana's not in be and now it seems like these dreams are becoming all too real. After experiencing the feeling of Santana's lips on mine I can't get the memory out. I guess it's time I let Artie down. It's not fair on him and once that's done, I guess it's time to come clean and tell Santana…<p>

**Britt! Food!**

Even when she yells my name it makes me feel weird.

**Britt! Get your sweet ass down here. Food's going to be gone soon and I ain't saving you any!**

Sweet ass? Time to woman up. Fierce Pierce!

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany bounded down the stairs and joined everyone for their barbeque. She sat down next in her seat and started grabbing some food and placed them onto her plate. Finn and Puck were being the typical males and were standing around the grill with a beer in their hands. Quinn on the other hand was yelling at them and finally took charge, grabbing the tongs out of Puck's hand and starting hitting his head with them.

Santana was leaning against the steps, leaning back on her elbows as she soaked in the sun. The dancer couldn't help but rake her eyes over the Latina's perfect body. She looked so damn sexy in her red bikini top and short denim shorts. Brittany was practically drooling when she saw Santana tilt her head back and lifted up her aviators. She smirked at the reaction she was eliciting from the dancer before returning her attention to the sight in front of her.

Brittany took a deep breath and moved to talk to the Latina but just as she approached her the shorter girl got up and walked away. The dancer watched as she moved towards the table and bent over, resting her hands on top as she talked to Mike. Kurt caught the dancer leering at Santana and quickly made his way towards Quinn.

"Check her out." Kurt said, nudging his head towards the dancer's direction.

"She's not subtle is she?" Quinn asked, chuckling at how openly Brittany was ogling at Santana.

Artie, who happened to be sitting next to Santana, turned around and saw the dancer looking in his direction. He smiled to himself, thinking that she was staring at him, unaware that her eyes were on Santana's body. Brittany stretched her arms and grabbed a towel from inside the house.

She laid it out on the ground and started to work on her tan. Santana stood up and straight and noticed Brittany on the ground sun bathing. It looked like she was asleep by the way her body barely moved. The Latina walked towards the slumbering dancer and looked down to see if she was asleep.

Brittany noticed the sun being blocking by something when she noticed a shade had enveloped her. Peeking an eye out of her sunglasses she noticed a tanned foot near her face. Just as the foot retracted she grabbed the ankle swiftly, catching the owner by surprise. As the person bent over to try and pry the dancer's fingers from her ankle, Brittany pulled the hand down.

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" Brittany whispered to the Latina.

"I-I'm not." Santana stuttered, taken by surprise at the question.

"Yes you are. After that time you got drunk."

"Did we…" The Latina trailed off, "Did we have sex that night?" She asked curiously.

"No…I stopped you before it went any further. But we did kiss. Brittany said slowly. "Wait is that why you avoided me for the past three days?" She asked.

"Maybe. No. Just it was awkward you know…waking up thinking you had sex with the gorgeous girl in your bed you know. Like I know you have that thing with Artie and I felt bad…actually no I didn't. I just felt awkward, because yeah we only just started getting this friendship rolling." Santana was now rambling and Brittany couldn't help but find this cute.

"Stop San. You're rambling. It's ok. Meet me inside in 10minutes." Brittany said with a wink as she got up from her spot. She knew Santana wanted this as much as she did.

Santana shot up an eyebrow as she watched the dancer gracefully enter the house. How fast did that conversation change? She swore Brittany was definitely hinting something sexy. She desperately waited for the 10minutes to pass because hey, when a beautiful woman like Brittany offers themself, who is Santana Lopez to deny such a beauty? It would be downright stupid not to take her up on her offer.

"Why are you so jittery?" Puck asked when he noticed the Latina bouncing impatiently in her spot.

"No reason."

"Where's Brittany? I swear she was here a minute ago. Think I'll go find her." Artie offered.

"No! I mean, think she went inside I think. I'll get her." Santana practically shot out her seat and ran inside the house.

The Latina stumbled through the doors and looked around for the dancer who was nowhere to be seen. Where the hell was Brittany? She ran to every room downstairs before sprinting up the stairs. She came to a sudden stop when she noticed the door to her and Brittany's room slightly ajar. With a smirk confidently placed on her face she strutted towards the door, like a woman on a mission.

She pushed the door open slowly, "So, what'd you want Miss Pierce?" She said as she stepped into the room.

_You._Brittany thought to herself. "Question is, what are you expecting?" The dancer asked back, standing up slowly from the bed.

"Sex." Santana deadpanned.

_Shit._The dancer wasn't expecting such a blunt answer. To be honest she was hoping that Santana would answer with a question and they'd bounce back and forth. She was not expecting this and she pretty much had no answer. "Um…ok…" Brittany drawled as she tried her best to think of a response.

"Not the answer you were expecting?" Santana said with a devilish smirk as she reached behind and locked the door.

Brittany stood there with her eyes wide open. Her original plan to dominate the conversation was now in a pile of crap. Damn, Santana and her sexiness she cursed inwardly at her inability to speak.

"It's ok Brittany. I know you want me."

**Two Nights Ago**

"_Ugh, Santana…don't tease. Just…" Brittany breathed out heavily in her sleep. The dancer reached out and grabbed the Latina's ass as she slept._

"_What the fuck?" Santana flinched as she was woken up by someone grabbing her behind. She turned around and saw Brittany palming her ass as she slept. Brittany was sleep-feeling? Sleep-sexing? Sleep-foreplay? Santana thought as she tried to shift away from the dancer's wandering hands._

"_I'm going to make you scream my name and show you exactly how good dancers are." Brittany mumbled in her sleep._

"_Holy shit." Santana whispered to herself in disbelief. Here she was witnessing the dancer having a sex dream, about her!_

_Brittany's body started inching forward towards the Latina's and was about to reach around and grab Santana's breasts._

"_What the fuck?" Santana said in a hushed voice as she shuffled further away from Brittany. She was teetering on the edge and practically flew off when she saw Brittany's face contort as she fisted the sheets._

"_You're the best I ever had." Brittany hummed contently, still in a deep sleep and lost in her dreams._

_The Latina shot her head up from the side of the bed and eyed Brittany warily. She pulled herself up before rubbing her shoulder, "Yep, even in her dreams I'm amazing." Santana said to herself with a smile. She grabbed a pillow that had fallen to the ground and placed it between her and Brittany's body before lying back down on the bed. _

**End of Flashback**

Brittany continued to stand there, staring at the Latina as her cheeks turned a beet red. She'd been caught having sexual fantasies about Santana by the very object of her fantasy. Just her luck she thought.

"Don't worry. I want you too. I have this whole time." Santana said, lowering her voice down to a raspy tone. It was a major turn on for the dancer as she gulped a lump that had magically formed.

Santana inched forward with a lust filled smirk as she pushed the dancer back. Brittany allowed her body to be manipulated by the Latina. This was becoming all too real; it was almost exactly the same way her dreams always ended up. The Latina continued to push the dancer back until she was forced to sit on the edge of the bed.

She swung her legs over the dancer's legs and lowered her body so they were now at eye level. Moving excruciatingly slow she brought their lips closers until they were millimetres apart. Brittany parted her lips in anticipation.

A loud knock was heard from their door.

"Brittany you in there?" Artie called from the other side of the door.

Santana couldn't care less that Artie was on the other side of the door. Instead of stopping she tilted her head so she could latch her lips onto the dancer's neck, causing said girl to squeak out a soft moan.

"Y-yeah…" Brittany stuttered as Santana continued her assault on her neck.

"Just wondering where you were. You going to be any longer because the food's almost gone." Artie yelled from the other side.

"Uh-uh, give me a minute."

"Might need longer…" Santana whispered evilly as she started trail kisses down Brittany's neck, landing on her collarbone and licking the area.

"Ok. Oh, Quinn's asking where Santana is."

"Uh…San-TANA!" Brittany squealed out in high pitched voice when she felt the Latina's lips encircle her nipples. "She's…she's…uh…." It was becoming increasing difficult for Brittany to collect her thoughts, what with Santana practically kissing _every_inch of her body. "She's…bath-uh-room! B-bathroom!"

"Ok…" Artie trailed off, "I'll save you some food."

"This makes it all too hotter." Santana said with a smirk before sitting up straight and pulling in the dancer for a heated kiss. "For now, that's all. Bye." She said with a teasing voice as she jumped off and walked out the door.

_TEASE!_Brittany thought. Her cheeks were still bright red as she sat there on the edge of the bed still trying to reel in from what had just happened. She couldn't believe Santana just left her there all hot and bothered. How the hell was she going to return out there with these memories of Santana, still fresh in her mind.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The rest of the week was relatively normal for Brittany with one exception. Every chance Santana got she'd tease the dancer, whether it be with subtle touches or movements of her own body. She found her attention constantly taken away by the way Santana's hips would swing side to side just for her.

"Britt." Santana said in a low voice, handing the dancer a bottle. "Could you put some sunscreen on me? I don't want to get any darker."

She took a gulp and nodded her head as she stumbled towards the Latina who was now lying on the towel. Her hands were practically shaking as she squirted the sunscreen into her hands. Taking a deep breath she massaged the sunscreen onto the Latina's back, eliciting a moan from her.

"Damn, you're good." Santana commented, enjoying the way Brittany's fingers massaged her back.

Brittany practically felt her mouth water at the sight of Santana clad only in a bikini. She watched as her hands danced across the Latina's, smoother tanned skin. Feeling lost in the sensation she had completely missed out on Finn calling for her.

"Britt!" Finn shouted from the house.

She lifted her head and looked to where the voice was coming from, "What?" She asked, finally out of her trance.

"We need you to climb the roof. Mike threw the ball up there!"

"Can't you do it?"

"Come on Britt. You're the best climber!" It was true, Brittany had thought herself to be part cat due to her natural ability to climb trees.

"Fine!" She huffed. As she pulled away she felt the Latina drag her down.

"Meet me in the bathroom afterwards." Santana said with a wink before resting her head against her arms as she sunbathed.

Brittany's heart practically hammered through her chest as she processed the simple request. She felt like she was back at summer camp when the two would sneak out to share make out sessions. Here they were five years later, during summer and still sneaking out for secret make out sessions. She thought dreamily about those times as she climbed up the house to collect the football.

**Flashback**

"_Come on Santana." Brittany giggled as she pulled the Latina through the open space._

"_Britt, we have dance rehearsal." _

"_We can miss one. They love me so we won't get in trouble. I'll teach you what you miss out on. Don't worry."_

"_Ok. Promise?" Santana asked hesitantly. Sometimes she liked to see herself as a badass but deep down Santana Lopez was a scared thirteen year old who didn't like to break the rules._

"_Promise. Now come here." The dancer said with a smile as she pulled the Latina into a kiss._

_Their lips connected passionately as they allowed their tongues to explore each other's mouth in a lust driven kiss. Brittany pushed forward, to the point where she was now hovering above the Latina. _

"_You're so damn sexy." Brittany whispered before leaning down for another kiss._

"_Really?" Santana asked in an unsure voice. She'd been called pretty but never sexy, it made her felt good about herself._

"_I mean everything. You're so amazing." The dancer continued to deepen their kiss. She loved the feeling of Santana's against hers. It was like a drug to her, she was addicted and there was no way she wanted to ever be without the feeling. _

_Santana pushed to deepen the kiss further. She loved it when Brittany would take control, which was practically all the time. Regardless of how dominating the dancer was she was always gentle with the Latina, making sure that she was comfortable._

_With Brittany she felt safe._

**End Flashback**

"You took your time." Santana smirked as she made a bee line for the door and locked it hastily. She grabbed the dancer by her tank top and pulled her down for a heated kiss.

"San." Brittany moaned as she pushed the Latina back and lifted her up onto the sink. Santana quickly disengaged the kiss to allow her room to untie her bikini top, showing Brittany her two perfect breasts.

"Damn." Brittany breathed out as she began kissing a trail down Santana's neck towards her chest.

"Fiesty Pierce, feisty." Santana chuckled lightly, enjoying the feeling of Brittany's wet lips leaving a trail all over her torso.

"Tell me you want more San." Brittany demanded as she brushed her tongue lightly over the Latina's bud.

"I want _everything_Brittany."

The dancer smirked and clasped a hand over the Latina's mouth, "I don't want anyone in the house hearing your screams." Santana was incredibly turned on by this side of Brittany; she could help but widen her legs more for her.

Brittany licked the side of Santana's neck as she slid her fingers into the smaller girl. The Latina bit down hard on Brittany's hand and even drew a little blood as her teeth clamped down tightly. The dancer couldn't care less about her hand. She could barely feel the pain, the sounds and erratic movements from Santana were enough to distract her from the pain in her hand. She continued to pleasure the girl until she could hear a high pitched muffled moan coming from the Latina as she wrapped her legs around the dancer's waist. She continued to pump in and out, relishing in the feeling of Santana's inner walls clenching around her two digits.

Finally Santana came down from her euphoric high. Her legs fell limp as her body fell forward onto Brittany's torso. The dancer caught Santana's limp body in her hands and held her tightly.

"You smell so good. Not to mention taste awesome." Brittany giggled as she licked her fingers.

"Damn Brittany." Santana managed to say through her ragged breathing.

"I know." Brittany chuckled, still holding the Latina in her arms.

Suddenly the two whipped their heads towards the door when they heard a knock.

"Santana, I know you're in there. Get your ass out here!" It was Quinn.

"Shit." Santana whispered in a low voice.

"Where'd you hide the damn bacon! ? I know it was you!" Quinn yelled through the door, banging her fist hard against the wood.

"Seriously Santana?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow at the guilty girl who just shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You got three seconds to open this damn door or else bye bye goes your favourite hoodie!" Quinn threatened angrily.

Santana's eyes widen at the threat. There was no way she was going to let Quinn snip up her favourite hoodie, the same hoodie that once belonged to Brittany, but the dancer didn't need to know that. The Latina realised she was about to be caught in the bathroom that smelt heavily like sex, with Brittany in it. She looked around the room before pushing the dancer into the bathtub.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked pulling away the curtain.

"Just hide please?" The dancer rolled her eyes and closed the curtain around the bathtub and sat down so she wasn't seen through the shadows. Santana quickly tied her bikini back on before she moved towards the door.

"One!" Quinn started counting as she hit the door furiously.

"Fuckin' what?" Santana asked in an annoyed voice as she opened the door.

Quinn stepped into the bathroom, still furious over her missing bacon. However, as soon as she stepped over the thresh hold she was met with the heavy musky scent of sex. The cheerleader noticed the half dazed look in the Santana's eyes, which only meant one thing, she just had sex. Looking around the room she couldn't see any signs of another person. That was, until she saw a hint of blonde hair from a small opening in the shower curtains.

"Jeez, why'd take you so long to open the door?" Quinn asked, trying to hide the fact that she knew Brittany was in the room.

"Girl's gotta pee." Santana shrugged, "What do you want?"

"Where'd you hide my bacon?"

"Is that is? Gotta slow down on the bacon, you're getting chubs." Santana mocked as she poked the cheerleader's toned stomach.

Quinn grabbed Santana's wrist and stared down at the Latina, "Bacon, where?"

Rolling her eyes at her friend's one tracked mind she pulled her arm away, "Freezer, all the way in the back. Behind the frozen peas, corn and other crap."

"Now that wasn't too hard." Quinn said with a smile before giving Santana's ass a slap.

"Quit slapping my ass!" Santana whined as she returned the favour.

Quinn looked up with a mischievous smile on her face when an idea hit her. Brittany was still in the room and was unaware that the cheerleader knew that she was in there.

Brittany was peeking through the space in the curtains, watching the two girls play fighting right before her eyes. She watched as Quinn slapped the Latina's behind with an open palm, causing the girl to yelp.

"Quinn stoop!" Santana whined as she rubbed her stinging behind.

"Nah, this is payback." Quinn said as she encircled her arms around the Latina and squeezed her tight. She practically lifted the girl off the ground.

"Can't breathe fat ass!" Santana choked out until the cheerleader placed her back onto the ground.

"I'm going to get my food because this bathroom stinks." Quinn chuckled as she ran out the door.

As soon as the door closed Brittany forcefully pulled back the curtains and stared at the Latina.

"What was that all about?" She asked curiously with a hint of jealousy evident in her voice.

"Quinn was pissed I hid her bacon. It happens." Santana shrugged.

"And she slapped your ass why?"

"Well, well, well Miss Pierce, are you a jealous someone else has had their hands on my ass?" Santana asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No, just curious." Brittany shrugged, trying her best to act casual.

"Ok, well. Wait two minutes after I leave. See you outside." Santana walked up the dancer and kissed her passionately, "I love tasting myself on you." She winked before leaving the room.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bathtub with the goofiest smile on her face. She looked out the bathroom window and saw everyone having fun in the summer sun. Then her eyes fell on Artie, crap. She was still yet to tell him the truth. The poor guy still thought that she was interested. She was so wrapped up in her secret rendezvous with the Latina that Artie had completed slipped from her mind. What was she going to do?

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the days went by Santana and Brittany continued their secret meetings, making sure that no one in the house were aware of what they were doing. For once Kurt and Quinn's idea to room them together came in handy. They could totally get it on without anyone suspecting a thing. Weirdly enough no one ever suspected a thing, given that they snuck of practically every hour.

Artie continued to vie after the dancer's affection, often pulling her away from the group to speak to her or find any possible way to be near her. Santana of course hated seeing the two together but in the end she loved knowing the fact that it was her name Brittany was yelling at night. It was her Brittany was dreaming of and it was her Brittany wanted. She had to admit secret sexy times without Artie's knowledge made the whole thing hotter.

Brittany felt the guilt eating away at her conscience but every time she would plan to tell Artie that she was no longer interested, Santana would always find a way to make her forget, with her tongue, fingers, lips and body. It was hard for her to think when Santana would kiss her all over. What sucked most about hiding their relationship was the fact that whenever everyone would drink Santana would become clingy. It didn't bother her when the Latina would hold onto her but when there was a time where she clung onto Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, hell even Finn.

It took all of her willpower to not try and pry Santana away from their bodies. Instead Brittany forced herself to sit there with an angry pout on her face.

"Why the sad pout." Mike asked drunkenly with an exaggerated pout on his own face.

"Nothing." Brittany answered with her arms still crossed. She eyed the Latina carefully to make sure that she didn't try anything, namely putting her lips on Finn Hudson. She loved the guy like a brother but there's no way she'd sit around and watch Santana kiss him.

To her Mike's voice was an insignificant mumble that she couldn't hear because all she could concentrate on was Santana, whom was inching closer to Finn. It didn't even look like he was protesting. In fact, it looked like he was enjoying it. He had his usual dopey grin as his gaze drifted down to the Latina's cleavage. Brittany growled quietly to herself as she watched the two opposite her. Just as Santana was about to lean forward Brittany picked up her empty plastic cup and threw it at Finn.

"Think fast Finn!" She yelled, pretending to joke.

Finn turned his attention away from the Latina only to have the plastic cup hit him on the face.

"That's it Pierce. It's on." He rushed over to the dancer and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. The taller boy ran out the door as everyone followed him.

Once he reached the lake he held Brittany in his arms as he threw her into the water. She fell into the lake with a loud splash and everyone howled in laughter as she stood up. Her entire body was drenched and her hair was cascading over her face. She parted her hair and waded out of the water, shivering slightly as she felt the wind hit her wet body. Brittany laughed along with everyone until she was close enough to pull Tina into the water. Suddenly everyone was being thrown or pulled into the water, all except Santana. The Latina stood there untouched by the water, backing away slowly as Brittany approached her slowly.

With a mischievous smirk the dancer picked up the Latina in her arms and ran towards the water until it was at waist level. She then dropped the smaller girl into the water. As Santana fell into the water she sunk to the bottom and shot out her arm and pulled the dancer into the water. The pair was fully submerged into the water and there they share a short kiss underwater. They took a deep breath as they emerged from the water. Ocean blue eyes stared deeply into smooth brown eyes, losing themselves for a second.

"Let's head back in the house!" Puck yelled out to everyone as he waded out the water, pulling the two girls out of their moment.

"Come on Brittany!" Rachel called out to the dancer. Everyone was already walking towards the house and had their backs to the two girls.

Brittany looked to Santana and tucked away a stray strand of wet hair behind the Latina's ear. She loved the way the moon reflected off the Latina's beautiful tanned skin and the way she shone. The dancer looked up to check that everyone's back to them and leaned forward snuck a quick peck on Santana's lips.

As she made it inside the house she could see Artie waiting for her with a towel in his hand.

"Hey, thought you might need this." Artie said with a smile, handing her the towel. Brittany gave him a smile and took the towel from his hands. He rolled closer to her and gentle stroked her thigh which caused the dancer to flinch, "So I was thinking." He said slowly with a smile.

From the corner of her eye Brittany saw Santana waving her arms, trying to get attention. She glanced up the Latina and saw her tilt her head towards the bathroom. Brittany bit her lower lip knowing all too well what Santana was asking for. Her eyes followed the Latina's behind as she walked down the hall, towards the bathroom. Damn, she was planning to tell Artie that night. It'd just have to wait she thought as she watched Santana disappear behind the door.

"Um, I'll talk to you later Artie. I've got to shower before I get sick." Brittany lied before practically sprinting towards the bathroom.

Artie watched as Brittany as she walked away. He couldn't help but admire her body, what he would give to be able to see all of her. Soon, he'd make things between him and Brittany official.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As days went by Brittany and Santana didn't stop their secret sexy meet ups and weirdly enough, no one in the house was aware of their secret meetings. Artie still continued to pursue the dancer, regardless of her distant behaviour. He refused to give up and no matter what kept pursing her. It was starting to bother Brittany, with his constant questions and wanting to talk to her all the time. There was a limit and she could feel herself reaching that limit.

"Hey Brittany." Santana said to the dancer as she stood up from her spot, "Could you help me get something from my room? I'm too short to reach the top." The Latina lied with all eyes on her.

"I can do it." Finn offered because he was the tallest one there.

"Ew, no Finnocence. I don't want you checkin' out my lingere." Santana scoffed, returning her eyes back to Brittany.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." Brittany said, taking a last bite of her food and dusting her hands.

Quinn had told Kurt about the time she almost caught the two together and ever since then they'd raise an eyebrow when either of the girls would leave. This time was no different. The cheerleader raised her eyebrow as Kurt smirked knowingly, watching as the two went into the house.

"Let's get some tuneage." Puck announced as he pulled out his guitar.

_Yeah _

_Back like I left somethin' _

_Omarion_

_So I got this situation _

_My girl's been hangin out With this other girl _

_Let me talk about it _

The boys all laughed at Puck's song choice, trust him to sing about two girls. Rachel of course sung with the loudest voice out of everyone, making sure that her voice powered through the song.

_Where is my girlfriend? _

_I've been callin' _

_She ain't picked up _

_Something's fishy _

_She won't hear me _

_Now I'm sittin' here _

_Like what the fuck? _

Santana and Brittany practically jumped into the nearest bedroom on the first level, not wanting to waste any time walking up the stairs. They kissed each other with such urgency they had forgotten to unlock the door. Their bodies fell heavily onto the bed as they continued to kiss each other with pure passion.

"I'm really into you Santana." Brittany whispered into the Latina's ear.

_This is too unusual _

_She never did it like this before _

_She usually calls me back within the hour _

_I bet she's out with what's her name _

_The girl that doesn't have a man _

_Assumptions in my mind got me confused girl _

_Sometimes she can't keep her pretty hands off me _

_But when she's with her girlfriend she don't even speak _

_She could spot a pretty girl faster than I can _

_Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna understand _

Everyone downstairs were still singing along with Puck and enjoying their time together. Finn picked up his drumsticks and started banging them on the table while Mike and Quinn danced around together. Mike took Quinn's hand and spun her around and lifted her off the ground. Mercedes and Tina watched in awe at the two, they knew that they were good dancers, but they didn't expect them to be that good. Kurt clapped his hands together, bobbing his head in with the beat as they all sung together.

_(3X) _

_I think my girl is.. _

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay _

_Should I say goodbye? _

_Should I give it a try? _

_I think my girl is..._

_Secret conversations in my face_

_They talking code_

_Matchin' tattoos, to the bathroom_

_At the same time they go_

"You're so amazing Santana." Brittany whispered to the Latina. She wanted her to know exactly what she thought about. She wanted to make sure Santana knew how perfect, amazing and exquisite she was. "You're beat I dance to." Brittany added, kissing her way around the Latina's body.

_This is too unusually_

_Never been thought this before _

_Affection ain't the same when she's around her_

_I wonder if I'm trippin'_

_Visions of them kissin'_

_Now I wanna know the truth cuz…_

Rachel stood up and pulled Mercedes, Tina and Kurt to their feet as they all started to dance around together. Finn stopped banging the table with his drumsticks and was pulled up from his spot by Mike. They stood side to side as Mike tried to teach Finn how to move his feet. Everyone watched as Finn tried his best to dance. They all had massive smiles on their faces as they danced.

_Sometimes she can't keep her pretty hands off me _

_But when she's with her girlfriend she don't even speak _

_She could spot a pretty girl faster than I can _

_Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna' understand _

"I'm going to go find Brittany." Artie said, excusing himself from everyone. They all nodded their heads and went back to singing their song. He rolled towards the staircase and was about to call after Brittany when he heard something coming from one of the rooms. As he neared the room, the sounds became clearer and distinguishable. There were muffled voices and heavy breathing coming from the room. One of the voices sounded oddly like Brittany's.

_(3X) _

_I think my girl is.. _

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay _

_Should I say goodbye? _

_Should I give it a try? _

_(5X)I think my girl is..._

"You're so damn perfect. My godin." Brittany then began whispering sweet nothings in Dutch to the Latina. Santana felt amazing. The way Brittany professed her admiration for her, the way she spoke in her mother language. It was like music to Santana's ears. Not because the dancer was stroking her ego but because she knew everything Brittany was saying was true. She knew every word spoken by the dancer was genuine, they weren't empty compliments. Brittany truly meant every single word. Their secret meetings were never just purely a physical thing. It was their way of showing each exactly how much they missed each other in those five years.

It was Santana's way of telling Brittany she was sorry and that she never wanted to repeat that again. It was Brittany's way of telling Santana how much she missed her and what they had.

_(2X)_

_Sometimes she can't keep her pretty hands off me _

_But when she's with her girlfriend she don't even speak _

_She could spot a pretty girl faster than I can _

_Tells me that she loves me but I'm tryna' understand _

Artie could hear Brittany saying something in a language that he couldn't understand. He could tell that there were two people in the room, yet the other person hadn't said anything the entire time. The door wasn't locked when he checked so he pushed it open slowly and was instantly taken aback by the sight in front of him.

_(3X) _

_I think my girl is.. _

_Bi Ay Ay Ay Ay Ay _

_Should I say goodbye? _

_Should I give it a try? _

_I think my girl is..._

"Brittany?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whoo! See what alcohol does to my writing! ? I kept the sexy scenes brief because I didn't want to go too much into detail because i think it's better for you guys to like imagine it yourself. Obviously I checked over it or else it'd be filled with so many typos, hopefully there isn't too many. Um, google translate told me 'goddess' in Dutch was 'godin' so hopefully that's right. Did you guys like the chapter? i put into consideration your reviews and tried to incorporate them all in it ^^

Next update won't be until Friday or Saturday night maybe because I've got to learn the dance Brittany does to 'Run the World' before Monday because my friend dared me to do the dance at work and i never turn down a dare. All i can say is, it's gonna be awks grinding on the racks, pretending their lockers HAHA. I'm like 1/4 of the way.

song used **Think my girl is (ay ay ay) - Omarion **I think that's the name. My friend sent that song to me a while back and accidently came across it when i wrote this and i was like, "totes should use it!"

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **Look out there for snippets of upcoming chapters and new stories (:

Biggest LOL moment ever. My friend came over because she needed me to pose for her photography assignment and i was telling her about a customer who thought i was Spanish and she was like, "Isn't Spanish a country? You can't be a country." And she said it in all seriousness and i just looked at her with a blank face and was like, "Wtf..." Then we started talking about like lesbian sex and then got on the topic of tattoos since i told her I'm getting a tattoo and i told her about how Cory has a tattoo on his arm but it's covered by make up and i showed her a picture of the cover up. And it was on this website showing all the glee stars with tattoos and then we flicked through the pics and we landed on Naya Rivera's tattoos and we sat there staring at her photos for like 10minutes. Then we searched up her FHM photoshoot and i was like, "Fark man, do you see those shoes! I wants them." Then my friend was like, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT HER SHOES DO YOU NOT SEE HER LEGS! ?" and then we were looking through and then we were like, "That's like the most basic pose ever but she still looks hot! Damn!" then i turned to my friend and was like, "You know, it's going to be awks if my mom walks in and sees us looking at these pictures, given that we were talking pretty loudly about lesbian sex just a few minutes ago and you were taking photos of me, oh and also because we're in my room alone..." then she was like, "She already thinks I'm a lesbian. " because when we were younger my friend was really tomboyish and had really masculine mannerisms but my mom knows she's straight but we still laugh about how she thought my friend was a lesbian at the start. Sorry, this is so long I jsut had to share it with you all! Hopefully my story doesn't offend anyone, like the last part I know it's a stereotype but that's what my mommy thought! I assure you she's not homophobic, in fact she's a cool mommy. I asked her once a hypothetical question, "Mom, if one of us (my brother and I) turned out to be gay...what would you do?" and her answer was the most epic answer ever! "What can I do? You fall for whoever you fall for. The heart wants what it wants. There's nothing I can do about it." Hehe, sorry I'm rambling about my mom. She's the one who taught me be open minded and to accept everyone for who they are ^^ I'm a mommy's girl hehe.

**Review review, show me some love! Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Really

**A/N: **Here's Chapter.19. Need sleep. My shoulders are sunburnt. 5.8k words!

**homobo362: **Hey no problem. You had pretty good ideas so i was like, "Why not add it. It'll make the chapter better." Teehee. Well i use a site called 'tv-links' of 'fastpass' just google them (: Hopefully this update was fast enough, if it wasn't I'm sorry I HAD to go to the beach it was 30 degrees celcius today, you know how amazing the Australian sun can be. Haha. Cheers for reviewing!

**omglolawesome: **Haha, sadly I don't think that's Brittany's style but I do admit it'd be funny. Aw, thank you for the support and reviewing!

**Karina: **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I think people were too excited by the episode that they couldn't be bothered reading my fic hehehe.

**Mikaela Sloane: **HAHA, I know it's bad to laugh at someone's misfortune but that was so funny! Man seems like you were thrown into a massive fit of laughter. I've learnt half the dance but my friend's let me have an extension on this. Don't worry if she gets the video I'll show that to everyone haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing and also for your hilarious story!

**crazyfornaya: **And here i thought you left me ): But yay you're back! Thanks for actually finding the time to read through this and reviewing! amazing! thanj you

**PennyLane93: **Seriously, if you ever need anything regardless of time or whatever you wanna rant just send me a email if like I don't update fast enough for you to drop in a review and rant. I know sometimes it sucks when there's no one to talk to when you need to. Haha, don't worry it's happened to me not too long ago. Person A and I were interested in each other then decided to be friends then i start seeing Person B then Person A tells me they regret not starting a relationship and then Person C comes in...etc etc. Focus on yourself eventually it'll all fall into place. Even though you suffered an emotional breakdown you stil lread this? What a legend! Thanks for the review!

**LalaGleek: **Aw, gosh you make me blush. I'm not that good of a writer. How do I come up with this stuff you ask? Well, life experiences (: for most things not all...like I don't have secret sexy meetings...aaaannyway. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**eveOFeden: **Oooo thanks for reading and droppin' in a review YAY! Thanks so much for the support!

**JSerenade: **Aw thanks for taking the time to read. Well hopefully things turn out all good! *thumbs up* yay!

**Everyone: **So like, 325 reviews? Mega wow much! I was pretty much expecting like 250 reviews by the time I finished this story but you guys have surpassed that. Can we make it to 350 reviews by the end! ? Yes we can! Thank you all so so much for the constant support and reviews I can't thank you all enough! If I could I'd give you all hugs and kisses. Thanks so much, love you all! Thanks again for reading, favouriting, subscribing and reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a really bad bikini tan.

* * *

><p>So here I am with Brittany in a position you wouldn't want to be caught it. Who are we caught by? Yep, you guessed it, Artie. Usually I wouldn't care because I'm Santana Lopez total bad ass and you know, I'm comfortable with my smoking body. Britt on the other hand…<p>

**Felt awkward. **

So you should see her eyes, they're like huge and she looks like she's freakin' out, which is cute but you know, I'm pretty close. Why did she stop?

**Really Santana? You're asking me why I stopped? When there was a person in the same room. Really?**

I don't see the problem.

**You really don't have any shame do you?**

No, I really don't. You like it anyway.

**That's not the point.**

So you admit, you like the fact that I don't have any shame?

**This isn't the time Santana.**

It so is.

**Just continue ok.**

Fine, someone's testy. Well anyway yeah, so we got caught and let's just say afterwards it was quite a summer to remember. Almost as good as the _Last__Summer_we spent together, wait no, scratch that. It was better.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Brittany?" _

Brittany's and Santana's heads turned towards the now opened door and saw Artie sitting there with utter disbelief on his face. Here they were, Brittany's fingers still inside Santana whose legs were wide open for the world to see. The Latina grabbed the blanket and threw it over their naked bodies and waited for something to happen.

"Artie…" Brittany called out. For some reason she hadn't removed her fingers from inside the Latina and it was making her hot and bothered. She was so close to her orgasm and Artie had to come in and ruin it for her.

Taking her own initiative she grabbed Brittany's hand and started pumping her fingers in and out of her. Luckily Artie didn't notice because the blanket was over them and Brittany was still hovering above the Latina. However, the dancer knew all too well what was happening because they were her fingers that were pumping in and out of Santana. She whipped her head around and looked at Santana with disbelief. She gave her a look saying 'really?' It was inappropriate timing but Santana just shrugged her shoulders innocently as if to answer, 'what?' and continued to use Brittany's fingers to her advantage.

Artie was unaware of the silent conversation the two girls were sharing and instead just sat there waiting for an explanation. Brittany turned her head back to him while Santana continued to use the dancer's fingers to pleasure herself.

"Artie what are you doing here?" Brittany asked as she felt Santana gripping her hands tight and forcing them inside herself. She really couldn't believe that the Latina was doing this given their situation. The girl seriously had a one tracked mind.

Santana dropped her head to the pillow and relished in the feeling of Brittany's fingers inside of her. Who cares if Artie was in the room? She was damn close and wanted to come so badly regardless of who's in the room. She manipulated Brittany's wrists so her fingers would slide in and out of her quicker. If one listened carefully, they'd be able to hear the wet sounds resonating from within the blanket. Luckily Artie was too busy looking at the two girls in disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said in a tone that only a jealous boyfriend would possess.

"Um, I'm…" Brittany still could feel Santana forcing her fingers in and out of the Latina's core and it was becoming very distracting for her. She tried to pull her fingers away but Santana gripped them tighter, so she gave up and let Santana have her way with her fingers.

"How could you do this to me Brittany?" Again, Brittany was only half listening since Santana started forcing her fingers in deeper. She quickly whipped her head around to face the Latina and gave her 'what the hell?' look. Santana merely shrugged her shoulders innocently again and shut her eyes as she continued to use Brittany's fingers to pleasure herself. Brittany rolled her eyes and turned back to Artie.

"Look, I was going to tell you. We're technically not together so…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain herself. Santana on the other hand couldn't care less of what was happening in the room. She was too busy in her own little world of orgasmic pleasure that she was soon to experience.

"It should be me and you having sex. I was nice to you but yet you chose her to sleep with." He said pointing to the Latina whose eyes were shut as she bit her lip. He was still oblivious to what was g going on under the sheets.

Santana tried her best to stay quiet as the two spoke. She couldn't hold it any longer. So close to her high, almost there she thought as she pushed Brittany's fingers inside herself at an ever faster rate and deeper. The dancer could practically feel Santana's inner walls clenching around her fingers. She knew Santana was about to come when what Artie had just said finally registered.

Suddenly when Santana was about to hit her euphoric high, something catastrophic happened. Brittany forced her fingers out of her so fast that she didn't have a chance to grab them.

"Hang on." Brittany said as she pulled her fingers out of Santana and pointed to Artie, all whilst shifting her body so that she was now sitting in between the Latina's legs. Santana practically whimpered and tried desperately to grab those fingers that had left her most intimate area. She was like a baby trying to make a grab for their milk bottle.

"You were only nice to me so you could sleep with me?" She said, now pointing to herself with the fingers that were practically drenched in Santana's wetness. Santana whimpered as she watched Brittany's fingers glistening with her juices move. She tried to lean forward to guide those magic fingers back but couldn't reach them because Brittany was now sitting in front of her and in between her legs. There was no way the dancer could bend her arm to reach the Latina's core. Instead Santana pouted like a child and wrapped her arms around the dancer's waist and rested her cheek against her back. Damn Artie.

"Well…no…" Artie drawled. Honestly, he kind of only wanted to get into Brittany's pants because, come on, she's hot.

"What's my coffee order?" Brittany asked, testing how genuine Artie's actions truly were.

"Uh…" He thought for a while, he really wished that he paid attention to Brittany's orders instead of checking her body out, "Cappuccino with two sugars?" He said more of a question rather than a statement.

"She doesn't drink coffee. She drinks hot chocolate." Santana mumbled from behind Brittany. She was still upset over the fact that she was robbed from the chance of having an orgasm.

"That's right." Brittany said with a nod before turning to Artie, "What kind of teacher do I want to be?"

Artie smiled, it was so simple. He remembered that Brittany was a great dancer so of course she wanted to be a dance teacher, "Dance teacher." He said with confidence.

"Half right." Brittany stated.

"She wants to be a kindergarten teacher as well because she loves kids. She wouldn't mind elementary either." Santana mumbled once more against the dancer's back. She still had a childish pout on her face as she listened on the conversation.

Brittany smiled radiantly and nodded her head.

"So wait, you decided to sleep with Santana just because she can answer a few questions about you?" Artie said in disbelief. There was no way he wanted to lose to a girl.

"Few questions my ass. I know more about her than you do." Santana sighed, already bored with the conversation, "Her password is 'I am the Unicorn' because she loves unicorns and also because I changed it to that the other week."

"That's why I couldn't log in." Brittany said absent mindedly.

"Oops, forgot to tell you." Santana chuckled before continuing, "She loves kids because they remind her of the innocence that we're all capable of. When she sleeps she always has to be on the right side. She fluent in Dutch, which might I add is pretty damn sexy. Her number one and only fear is not being able to live out her fairy tale. A white picket fenced house with a partner who loves her and children who adore her. After university she wants to teach dance but also be a teacher at the same time. One of her fantasies is having her partner and children watch her every Saturday when she teaches her dance class. I don't know why she chose Saturday, I would've chosen something random like Wednesday." Santana chuckled, "Did you know all that? Or were only thinking about getting your dick wet every time she spoke?" Santana snapped.

"Every girl has that dream and fantasy." Artie argued back.

"Not true. I dream of money and I fantasise about hot sex." Santana dead panned with a shrug, "Come to think of it." She pondered for a minute, "I'm fantasising about a hot girl giving me a burger. Britt I want a burger." She whined like a child to the dancer.

"Later Santana." Brittany whispered before returning her attention to Artie.

"So what you only know a few things about her. At least I was nice to her and took her out unlike you. I know how badly you treated her before when she first started." Artie argued.

Santana flinched at his statement. He was right; she was horrible to the dancer at the start. She was starting to doubt herself now; maybe Artie was better even though he is kind of a jerk. At least he was nice to her.

"That's not true." Brittany said in the smallest voice, "When she accidently kicked me in the face she tried to help me."

Santana lifted her chin and rested it on the dancer's shoulder and nodded along. She smiled at the fact that Brittany was defending her now.

"But she kicked you…" Artie said.

"But she tried to help immediately after…even though she chased me around the room." Brittany chuckled at the memory.

Artie could tell he was losing but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He put in too much time with Brittany to lose her to Santana.

"Brittany." He pleaded, "She's only going to hurt you. How do you know it won't happen again?" He said, referring to the time when Brittany and Santana were younger.

"I don't." Santana flinched in her spot, was Brittany backing out of their relationship? Wait, was it even a relationship she thought. They've been having secret sexy meetings but did that mean they were girlfriends? Is sex dating? She'd have to ask Brittany that later.

"Passion is a flame that burns brightly, it'll always keep you warm as long as you feed it air." Brittany explained slowly.

"That sounds…freakishly pyromaniacy." Santana drawled, wondering why on earth Brittany was talking about fire.

"You're a fire sign, I'm an air sign."

"You're basing your choice on silly star signs?" Artie asked.

"It's true. Santana keeps me warm and I keep the fire within her alive." Santana giggled childishly when dirty thoughts suddenly appeared in her mind. Sure, Brittany kept the fire within her alive, her damn orgasms that was long gone when this conversation started. The Latina suddenly started wondering why on Earth they were still speaking, how long had they been at this for?

"So why are we still talking. I'm just wondering. No one finds it weird that we're having this casual conversation whilst Britt and I are naked underneath this cover?" Santana said sarcastically as she waved her hands around.

"Brittany." Artie repeated, begging the dancer with his eyes. Realising that she already made her choice he sighed, "Fine, but can I least watch?" He asked.

Brittany's eyes widened in shock and Santana practically shot daggers with her eyes. What a sick pervert he was she thought to herself as she thought of a million and one ways to kill him. So far she was at number one thousand, four hundred and sixty-nine. _Pft__sixty-nine_she snorted as she thought to herself.

"Well I want to see what's so good about Santana. You owe me that at least." Brittany was surprised to see what an asshole Artie had become. Sure, maybe it was her fault but it didn't mean he had to be a jerk about everything.

"Get the fuck out." Santana hissed.

"Whatever." Artie scoffed, rolling out the room.

"Well that was the most torturous and longest conversation ever. I was so fuckin' close." Santana mumbled.

"How about I get you that burger?" Brittany said with a smile as she threw on her clothes.

Santana's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas, her dream was coming true, "Marry me!" she exclaimed as she practically threw her clothes on and rushed out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Things had been awkward between Brittany, Santana and Artie but the two girls paid no attention to him as he glared at them. Since the others didn't want to rock the boat they just left the boy in his own corner as he moped and whined about the whole thing. Santana finally found the courage and asked Brittany what their whole situation meant, whether they were dating or not.

Brittany simply answered with, "Wasn't last week when we were taking a bath together a date?" Santana didn't have to ask again, she knew the answer from that. Kurt and Quinn watched happily as the new couple would walk hand in hand. They were proud of what they had done.

"Maybe we should try Mercedes and Finn. No one would ever see that coming." Kurt suggested to Quinn.

"There's a reason why." Quinn chuckled before walking away only to be chased after by Kurt who was now naming potential couples.

Santana was in the lounge room with everyone, watching American Pie because what's not to love about a bunch of teenagers desperately trying to lose their virginities.

"These guys are losers. As if a virgin at 18." Puck scoffed, and paused the movie.

"Says the guy who lost his virginity to a dude." Santana teased from her spot.

"She wasn't a dude! She just had a very masculine face."

"Not helping your case dude." Mike chuckled from the side.

"When'd you lose your virginity?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Still a virgin and proud! I'm not one to just frolic to and fro strangers' beds whenever I please. You don't know what deplorable nasties they may possess." She huffed.

"Mercedes, you?" The mohawked boy asked.

"Virgin still. I'm waiting for Jason Derulo to call me up." She shrugged.

"Tina, you?"

"Few months ago, guy I was seeing. It was like, meh." She said with sigh.

"Quinn, go."

"Junior year high school. Mike." She shrugged.

"Wait, what? This true Mike?" Puck asked, turning around instantly to him.

"Yeah. She was mine as well." He shrugged with a sigh. Quinn was best friends with Mike, Puck and Santana for as long as she could remember. There were no romantic feelings involved with either of them, even though she and Mike had tried dating and found that they'd rather be friends. During junior year Quinn started thinking about, well, about sex, as do all teenagers. She figured that she'd most likely regret her first time as did many of the cheerleaders on her squad. There was no way she'd want to loser her virginity to some sleaze bag who would later down the road dump her. So she figured that losing it to a best friend would be best. She wanted it to still be memorable and with someone she could trust. In the end she chose Mike because, well she always felt closest to him, besides Santana. Plus she was pretty sure Puck was infested with some festy things he picked up from other girls.

"I knew that." Santana chimed. Puck almost looked hurt, being the only one out of the four best friends to not know about the two.

"Finn, go." Puck whistled.

"Sophomore year. Older girl from performing arts camp. Later on she turned out to be a lesbian." He said quietly.

"Oh! I know her. She tried to pick me up when I was a freshman. I always knew she was into girls." Brittany pondered for a minute, "Wonder where she is now." Santana turned to the dancer and gave her a 'what the hell look.' Before slapping her shoulder lightly, "Don't worry San. I've got you." She said innocently.

"Brittany." Puck said to the dancer.

"Ex-boyfriend when I was fifteen, but I like to consider Santana as my real first." She said with a smile.

"Aw." Kurt, Rachel and Quinn cooed in unison.

"Moment of truth. Lopez?" Puck said with a smirk. He already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from the Latina when she was sober.

"Brittany, thirteen." Santana mumbled.

"And here we have it. The truth ding ding ding." Puck announced loudly.

"That's a little young." Tina mentioned.

"Age doesn't matter." Brittany said with a smile, "She was ready and I could tell. She was almost fourteen anyway."

"That sounds so pedo." Mike laughed loudly which everyone soon joined in.

"Not pedo." Brittany pouted like a child and crossed her arms.

"Hey, in the end it was my choice. I don't regret it, glad it was her and not you Puck." Santana sneered at the mohawked boy.

"Oh, forgot to ask. Wheels?" Puck said turning to Artie who was still moping in his corner.

"Does it matter?"

"Virgin." Puck concluded and nodded his head, "It's ok dude." He chuckled before pressing play on the remote.

Everyone watched the movie with the occasional commentary from someone whenever there was a boring scene or something funny. Brittany had her arm around Santana's shoulder as the smaller girl laid on her chest watching the movie. Santana's stomach grumbled but it was quiet enough so no one noticed it, well except Brittany. She unwrapped her arm from the Latina and got up to walk to the kitchen. Santana watched as Brittany disappeared into the kitchen and returned her attention to the TV.

"Does anyone notice, these guys look so meh yet their girlfriends are so damn hot?" Puck pointed out to everyone.

"Not true. Oz's good looking. Like 90's pretty boy." Quinn answered.

"Why are there no Asians?" Tina questioned as she watched.

"Look there's an Asian." Finn pointed to an extra on the TV.

"That's an extra…"

"Still Asian."

"What's Brittany doing?" Mercedes asked when the beeping of the microwave chimed through the house. Everyone shrugged and returned their attention to the TV.

Santana's stomach grumbled a little louder this time as she tried to supress the noise. Finally giving up she shifted slightly so she could get up but was stopped by Brittany who sat back down next to her. The dancer wrapped her arm around the Latina and brought her closer to her chest. She then held out a plate of pasta in front of Santana's face.

"I guessed you were hungry so I heated up the pasta from last night." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana's eyes beamed at the plate of food in front of her. She was in heaven. Her fantasies were playing out right before her eyes. Ok, so maybe they weren't the exact ones because that would involve Brittany in nothing and no one in the room but still, this was pretty damn close.

"I. Fuckin'. Love you!" Santana exclaimed happily as she took the plate and started eating, "Marry me?" She asked before shoving another forkful of food in her mouth.

At first Brittany flinched at Santana's outburst since this was the first time she had ever said she loved her. Even though it was because of the food, it was still the first time she said it.

"I love you too." Brittany chuckled as she wrapped her arm tighter around the Latina's shoulder.

"Mm." Santana grumbled with a mouthful of food, "I love you. Seriously. The best." She said happily like a child. So what if the first time they told each other they loved each other was all because a plate of pasta. They didn't need a parade or the whole fireworks show. It was simple and that's all they needed. It didn't matter that practically no one but them heard or noticed the confession. All that mattered is that they said it and they knew it to be true.

"Jeez, is that all you think about Lopez? Food?" Puck teased as the Latina finished her food and let out a small burp.

"Nope. I think about Brittany…" Kurt and Quinn looked at her with a warm expression, finding the Latina's adoration for the dancer all too adorable, "…bringing me food." Santana finished, ruining the very brief warm moment. Quinn and Kurt practically face palmed themselves.

"Trust." Quinn said, rolling her eyes with a smile.

Santana let out a yawn and snuggled her head onto Brittany's chest and started snoring lightly.

"Food, sleep and sex. That's all she ever does." Quinn said, rolling her eyes as she watched the Latina sleep comfortably on the dancer.

"I wouldn't have any other way because they all include me." Brittany said with a smile as she placed a small kiss on the Latina's head.

**Flashback **

_Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder as the dancer slung an arm around her shoulder. The two were lying on the hard ground, looking up at the stars. They often found themselves sneaking out of their cabins to secretly meet out in the woods. Brittany always made sure to bring her sleeping bag a blanket for Santana, because there was no way she was letting the younger girl lie on dirt._

_That night had been a clear, dry night with only the sounds of the wind and night crawlers resonating through the open air. Brittany would occasionally nuzzle her nose into the Latina's dark brown hair as they stared up at the night sky._

"_I wish moments like this could last forever." Santana whispered to the dancer. She was lying on her side, resting her head on Brittany's shoulders with her left leg over Brittany's and an arm around her waist. _

"_I don't." Brittany said quietly which made the Latina deflate in her spot. Before Santana could feel anymore dismissed, Brittany placed a small kiss on her forehead, "Because that means we won't be able to experience even better moments together. Sure this moment is amazing but I reckon every moment with you is always going to be better than the last."_

"_That simple huh?" Santana asked._

"_It's always been that simple." Brittany chuckled._

**End Flashback**

Santana stirred in her sleep and the first thing she noticed was that she was now in her and Brittany's bed. She reached to her right and noticed that the dancer was nowhere to be found. She must've fallen asleep earlier she thought as she stood up from her bed. She made her way towards the window and poked her head out to see if anyone was outside. In the distance she could see every one sitting around a fire, talking and laughing loudly.

Stretching her arms she gave a loud yawn and grabbed a hoodie out of her closet before going out to the meet the others. The Latina smiled broadly when she locked eyes with Brittany who noticed her walking towards them.

"Someone just woke up. Come here." Brittany said, sticking her arm out to sling around the Latina's shoulders.

Brittany reached behind her and grabbed a lemon lime bitters vodka mixed drink and gave it to the Latina.

"Thought you might want one so I went out and bought it. Kind of figured it was your favourite." Brittany said with a smile, placing a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek.

Santana loved the fact that Brittany always seemed to read her mind, "Seriously. Marry me!" She exclaimed excitedly as she took the drink greedily in her hands.

"Enough with the cheesy show." Finn teased, "Who knew Fierce Pierce would be such a honey bunz." He ridiculed, bringing the beers to his lips.

"Speaking of Fierce Pierce, nice hoodie." Mike pointed out, causing everyone to turn their attention to the Latina's attire.

"Hey! That's where it's been this whole time." Brittany exclaimed.

"What do you mean, this whole time?" Rachel asked.

"When I was fifteen and met Santana at camp I gave her my high school hoodie. Told her next time we met she could give it back."

"I don't think I want to give it back. I like it on me, it's comfy." Santana shoved her hands in the pockets and leaned further into Brittany's embrace.

"Look at you two. So lovey dovey." Puck said, feigning sick.

Santana leaned forward and brought Brittany into a kiss as she stuck out her middle finger to Puck. She leaned back down into the dancer's embrace and sighed contently. Things right now were perfect. She watched as the flames in front of her danced back and forth, flickering and illuminating the darkness. Just five months ago she thought her life was perfect, how wrong she was. Just five months ago she hated the girl who was now keeping her safe and warm. Just five months ago she didn't believe in fate. Just five years ago she felt the same emotions and feelings as she was at this very moment. Who knew that Brittany would find a way back in her life?

"Let's go inside." Brittany whispered lowly into the Latina's ear, bringing her out of her inner thoughts.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana woke up to someone shaking her in her sleep.

"Mami, please. Few more minutes." Santana whined in her sleep as she tried her best to whack the hand annoying her out of the way.

"That's no way to talk to your guest." Brittany chuckled, re-enacting the time when Santana tried to wake her up when they were in Lima.

"Britt?" Santana whispered her voice lace with sleep.

"Come on. I want to take you out."

"Ok." The Latina pulled herself out of her bed and shuffled sleepily to the bathroom. When she exited there was a protective jacket sitting on the bed.

_Meet me outside._

She grabbed the jacket and quickly rushed downstairs to meet Brittany. Once out the door the dancer was standing with the motorbike between her legs and a helmet in her hand. Santana zipped up the jacket as she approached the dancer.

"What's that in your hands?" She asked, pointing to the helmet.

"Your helmet." Brittany said with a smile, showing the customised helmet.

"You, you got a helmet made for me?" Santana asked in awe, staring at the helmet in her hands with absolute adoration.

"Well, I kind of figured my girlfriend needed one of her own. I admit, I did get it around exam time though." Brittany said with a blush, "We weren't girlfriends then but I kind of always wanted to give you one of your own."

"Thanks B." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek and swung her leg around the bike. She then wrapped her arms tightly around the dancer's waist and waited for her to start her engine.

"Hold tight." Brittany said over the engine as she pulled on her own helmet.

"Always."

**Flashback**

"_You're going to be sixteen in a few months." Santana pointed out to Brittany._

"_Six months baby. That's a while away." Brittany answered with a chuckle. _

"_What are you going to do when you're sixteen? Must be so awesome, you're going to be able to drive." _

"_Call you." The dancer kissed Santana's forehead, "It's going to suck because you won't be around."_

"_Well maybe if I can get onto the cheerleading squad we can make it to Nationals and hopefully it's in New York and then I'll come see you." Santana knew she was being naïve but there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to see Brittany after camp ended. _

"_Well maybe I can convince my parents to go down to Lima. I don't think they'd let me travel hours the minute I turn sixteen. If I could I'd ride my bike all the way down." _

"_Wait, your drive a motorbike?" The Latina's eyes sparkled in awe._

"_Yep, I do motocross so I've pretty much only ever driven a bike. I prefer that over a car any day."_

"_One day you've got to let me ride your bike someday."_

"_Whenever you want." Brittany leaned forward and captured Santana's lips with her own, "I'll even get a special helmet for you." She added before connecting their lips once again._

**End Flashback**

"Where are you taking me?" Santana asked as they stopped by the small local mall.

"On a date." Brittany said with a megawatt smile, "Cinemas." The dancer leaned forward and kissed the Latina's cheek, "Then lunch." She placed a kiss on her forehead, "Then a cruise along the lakeside." She grabbed Santana's hands and kissed each knuckle, "Then chill on the lake until the sun goes down." She then leant forward and whispered into Santana's ears. Her breathe tickling the Latina's neck as she spoke, "Then dinner or dessert first. It's your choice."

Santana shuddered at the warm breath tickling her sensitive ears. She bit her lower lip and allowed the dancer to lead them into the cinema. The pair had practically spent the entire movie exchange DNA, not even paying attention to the screen. Santana found it difficult to sit next to the dancer, not kissing so instead of fighting the urges she gave in, which was why she found herself in an intense two hour make out session with the dancer.

Straight after the movie Brittany brought them to a simple café for lunch. Who said you needed to pay big to take a girl out? Santana couldn't care less where Brittany took her, in the end it was the thought that counts. The pair laughed and reminisced about the past five months and of course all those years back during camp.

"You know, I was shit scared when we had sex for the first time but for some reason you made it…less scary. I'm glad it was you." Santana smiled sheepishly.

"Although I wanted you to be my first as well, I'm glad that it turned out the way it did or else I wouldn't have known what it really is like to be with someone who means a lot to me." The Latina smiled warmly and watched as a plate of bread sticks were placed in front of her.

"I know it's not exactly the same as the ones down at Breadstix in Lima, but they're pretty close." Brittany shrugged and broke off a piece and fed it to the Latina.

"Marry me? Please." Santana practically begged as she ate the buttery goodness.

"If you keep asking me, I might think you're not joking." Brittany chuckled.

"Who said I was joking? Seriously, if you keep doing all this amazing shit for me I may have to marry you here and now. You are the best! I love you." Santana was practically in heaven. A beautiful girl sitting opposite her and amazing breadsticks in her hands, it was the best thing ever.

"Love you too. Glad you like it." Brittany giggled as she watched adoringly at the Latina who was lost in her own world, happily munching on her breadsticks.

"Shit I'm stuffed." Santana announced, rubbing her now bulging stomach. Maybe she'd eaten too much but in the end it was worth it.

Brittany giggled and paid for their meals before escorting the very full Latina back onto her bike. Santana loved riding on the back of Brittany's bike because it made her feel so carefree and also the fact that she got to grip the dancer's waist tightly, was also an added bonus. She could ride for hours, if her butt didn't get so numb after forty minutes. Although they were wearing a layer of protective gear, Santana swore she could hear Brittany's heart beat as they drove through the roads. Things were amazing.

The dancer parked her bike and helped Santana off the vehicle and led her to a bench that overlooked the lake. She wrapped an arm around the Latina and guided her head to rest on top her shoulder. The pair sat there, soaking up the sun's warmth and enjoying each other's company.

"Did you think you'd ever see me again after camp?" Santana asked.

"Don't you remember what I said when you asked if we'd see each other again? The world will find a way, if not I'll find you. That's what I did." Brittany said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Santana's eyes scrunched in confusion.

"Education is a pretty abundant course. It's offered at a majority of universities. Why do you think I came to McKinley University?" Brittany shrugged.

"How'd you know?"

"Although we didn't keep in touch, Mike and I did. He told me everything you guys got up to and then eventually he told me you four, Puck, him, Quinn and you all got into MU. I admit, when your glee club made it to nationals during your junior year, I may have seen that show." Brittany said with an innocent smirk, "I was so proud hearing you sing and watching you dance across stage…like I said, I'd find you. I keep my promise." Brittany said with a small smile, lifting up her pinkie to the Latina.

Santana wrapped her smallest finger around Brittany's and squeezed it, much like they did five years ago.

"So you purposely made sure you'd get the same room as me?" Santana said with a coy smile.

"Actually, no. I didn't know what room you were in and I thought it'd be weird asking Mike what room you were assigned to. I guess that was fate's doing. Guess you couldn't run away from me that easily." Brittany chuckled.

"I guess not." Santana giggled, "You know, I kept that hoodie of yours in my closet all these years. I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. You taught me so much about confidence and being myself. You taught me that things are more simple than we think." The Latina confessed, shifting her head on the dancer's shoulder a little.

Brittany smiled and kissed the top of Santana's head. "So, dinner or dessert next?"

Santana smirked seductively as she brought Brittany in for a breath taking, passionate kiss. The two giggled as the Latina practically dragged the dancer towards the motorbike and ushering her to start the vehicle.

"Dessert."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry on that last part, didn't have time to write sexy time plus i thought it'd be too much since I already had that part at the start. hope you found that funny, I know i did but i'm being biased. And yeah I know Artie did a whole 360, but i wanted to make him kind of like an asshole because it makes it all easier hehe. I'm really happy how that first scene turned out, you know with Santana and her one tracked mind. And their confession of love, i thought it'd be nice to have something simple for once. You know sometimes the smallest things are better than the larger things...I reckon as long as the feelings behind the words are genuine you don't need a parade to confess one's love for another ^^

Anyway, one more chapter to go! Last Chapter will be up um, on Wednesday? Updates from now on inc my Teenage Dream sequel will only be like 2-3 times a week. I end up sleeping late like at midnight because I update. I know midnight doesn't seem late but it is to me, I need to start sleeping early so i can wake up at like 6-7am to workout. Plan is to get some tone up and get tightalicious abs *cough* Naya Rivera's abs *cough* and I need to focus on my workout and raise my fitness levels and health.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/  
><strong>email: **mz_filo (at) yahoo . com**

I have a really bad bikini tan line now. You should see it, sah bad and my face is sunburnt D: So I caved and got twitter after some convincing from my friends and right now it looks sah sad. That's what I hate about starting new accounts, it looks so lonely HAHA. Kudos to anyone who can find me! Wait, here's a challenge for anyone who's bored, try and find me! PM if you managed to find me! I love hide and seek (: LOL, I lifted my friend's windscreen wipers on her car after visiting her at work and then she texts me, "Did you attack my wipers?" and i was like, "Pft no..." and she still doesn't know it's me. WIN!

**Review review! Show me some love because you're all so awesome! Thanks so much for taking the time to read.**


	20. Chapter 20: It's So Good Like This

**A/N: **Last chapter yo. Hope y'all enjoy.

**Panda-Panda: **hehe, I'm glad you found the first part funny! Yeah, Heather Morris has good abs but that's from like heaps of cardio from dancing and like, sadly I don't dance anymore D: and my cardio's limited so sadly it's like close to impossible to get those tasty abs. Naya Rivera's got a little muscle of hers which is nom nom haha. ANYWAY thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Santitaomily: **Aw, why thank you. Hehe, you have a cute way of explaining things, adorbs. Yay for not injuring yourself! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaede Shinomori: **Just realised you didn't end the chapter with 'Quack' teehee. Haha, of course you'd do that. Yay for the review thank you!

**etnies-element-khai: **Teehee, glad you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, there is sexy time in here just for you. Thank you for the review! Yays.

**imalemonadeaddict: **Sah glad you liked the start. Thank you for the support, hopefully this last chapter is amazing enough for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**ninjaelmo: **Aw, I'm sorry but it needed to end. But hopefully you enjoy the ending! Thank you for reading and reviewing and win for not getting caught by your mom :P

**Karina: **YAY! I'm glad that you loved this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Oh really top 5? What a win!

**crazyfornaya: **So glad you agree with the simple confession. Hehe, yay! Thanks for the support and loyalty, means a lot. Yup yup, hopefully this updat came quick enoighh.

**PennyLane93: **Aw, well i'm honoured that my fic can cheer you up. Thanks for always reading and droppin' in a review. Don't worry I have my 'Teenage Dream' sequel to post up and another fic that i've been working on hehe. Hopefully you'll like them as much as this one.

**HeyaBrittana: **You already know my twitter so you can 'hunt' for me haha. THat's cheating. Anyway, thanks for reading and droppin' down a review! Hope you had epic fun at the beach.

**DawnJuan: **ooo, awesome seeing a new reader. Just in time this stories wrapping up. Thansk for taking the time to read and review!

**Everyone: **Just thank you all so much for sticking around for this story. Thank you for indulging me with your amazing reviews. 344 just wow, no doubt I know we'll reach my goal of 350, thank you all! Hopefully you'll all enjoy this last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, subscribing and favouriting. It means so so much to me as a writer to know that other enjoy my fics. You're all so encouraging and you all amaze me with your loyalty and support. THANK YOU THANK YOU!

Brittany's speech is in _italics.  
><em>Santana's speech is in** bold**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but i do own legs that feel like they're going to fall off.

* * *

><p><em>So here I am Brittany S. Pierce happily attached to one Santana Lopez. It's really amazing how things turned out. I mean it almost seemed like we weren't even going to be friends but here we are now. Everything was worth it in the end. Deciding to attend MU and relentlessly chasing after our friendship and pushing. The sneaking around, although I wouldn't encourage doing it…<em>

**Pft, you loved it boo.**

_Santana stop interrupting._

**Hey, this is my story as well.**

_Well, it's my turn to tell it._

**But I want to tell it with you.**

_Don't try that with me._

"Mami! Mama, pwease just finish the story! Your intros always long." Eva Lopez-Pierce whined to her two mothers. Yes, after that summer Santana and Brittany continued to date throughout their university years and eventually tied the knot. Just four years ago Brittany gave birth to their first child, Eva Lopez-Pierce.

The little four year old had Brittany's boundless energy and the exact same eyes. Thanks to their donor who practically could pass off as Santana's male twin; he had passed on the same skin tone to the little girl as well as her dark eye colour and hair. She seemed to have inherited Santana's personality the most, more notably her trademark glare and smirk. However she also inherited Brittany's kind nature.

Every month anniversary Brittany and Santana had, their little girl would beg them to retell the story about how they first met and came back into each other's lives. They had been married for six years. A year after Santana graduated medical school and began her residency they decided that they were ready to get married. They didn't decide to have Eva until Santana finished residency and decided to become a family doctor. The Latina wanted to be around for her family and decided to take up a job at the local family clinic nearby.

Brittany on the other hand started teaching straight after she gained her Bachelor's degree and began saving her money. She started teaching at an elementary school in New York so she could stay close to Santana as she continued her studies. The pair moved in together once Brittany landed herself the teaching job. Their first apartment wasn't exactly luxurious. In fact, it was just a simple studio apartment with all their basic needs. The two couldn't care less at the time, it was all that they could afford. Santana would be forever grateful for Brittany who footed most of the payment since she was already working.

Once Santana started her residency they decided to move into a bigger one bedroom apartment. The Latina's hours were long and Brittany found herself lonely at times but the pair always made sure they put aside some time for each other. During the school holidays when Brittany had nothing to do she began teaching dance at her and Santana's old dance studio from when they were in university. Eventually after three years of torturous long hours Santana finally completed her residency and practically jumped at the opportunity to move to the suburbs with Brittany. Sure they loved the city, but Brittany wanted her white picket fenced house and Santana wanted nothing more than to give the dancer whatever she wanted.

The fact that at thirty, Brittany was also pregnant with their first child, Santana wanted to high tail out of the city as soon as possible. They managed to find a quaint two story home with the traditional white picket fence and double garage. It was the perfect home for them. The local elementary school was only a fifteen minute drive and the family clinic where Santana would soon work at was only a half an hour's drive away.

When Eva was born it was the happiest day for the two new mothers. Santana was so elated to finally see her baby girl, it didn't matter that Brittany had literally broken her hand and she had to take a week off work. Brittany could still remember the time she first looked deeply into baby Eva's brown eyes that reminded her so much of her wife.

The dancer had started teaching part-time to leave enough time for her to care for Eva. Santana on the other hand made sure that she had her weekends free for her family. By Eva's 3rd birthday, Mike who was affectionately nicknamed 'Uncy Mook' by the little girl came up with a business proposal for Brittany. Mike had become an accomplished dancer and choreographer after university. After some time he finally decided to open up a dance studio. He decided to open up the studio in an area close to the Lopez-Pierce family. He offered Brittany the chance to teach dance at the studio for a few hours a week.

After some heavy planning Brittany took the opportunity to teach dance at Mike's studio every Saturday and Wednesday for a few hours. Santana was fully supportive of the decision because she knew how much Brittany still loved to dance.

Brittany loved it how things were. It was exactly the way she dreamt her life being like. All her dreams had come true because of Santana. Of course since Santana made Brittany's dream come true it was only fair the dancer returned the favour. Santana had her money and her hot sex with the added bonus of an amazing family. The Latina wouldn't have it any other way.

"So what happened Mama." Eva asked impatiently. Regardless of how many times they told her the story, she acted as if she didn't know what was going to happen.

"Well then your Mami and I stayed girlfriends throughout university and then got married and had you." Brittany said with a smile, finishing the story.

"Mami?" Eva asked Santana who was standing next to the couch with two chip packets in her hand, deliberating which flavour she was going to eat.

"Mm?" Santana hummed, lifting the packets up to try and decide.

"You said when you and Mama first became ninja she had a dream about you. What did she dream about?" Of course whenever they told their stories it'd be slightly modified, given the little girl's age. They usually left out the M rated material.

"Uh…" Santana stuttered for a minute. How do you explain to a four year old that Brittany had a highly erotic dream about Santana?

"I dreamt that your Mami was magical unicorn with a pretty horn." Brittany told their daughter before winking at the Latina.

"I like unicorns!" Santana chuckled at how a like her daughter and wife were.

"Knock knock!" Puck announced as he walked through the door with Mike, Quinn and Kurt. The four had been chosen to be Eva's god family and often fought each other for the chance to babysit the little girl. Eventually they came to the decision that they'd babysit her together.

"Uncy Poo (Puck) ! Aunty Queen (Quinn)! Uncy Mook (Mike!) Uncy Unicorn! (Kurt)" Eva exclaimed as she ran as fast as her little legs took her to greet her god family.

"Hey gorgeous!" The four yelled as they engulfed her in a four way group hug.

"Mami and mama were telling me their stowy." Eva stated with a firm nod.

"Oh did they?" Puck said, the others grinning mischievously at the two mothers. They knew how much Eva loved hearing the story but they also knew how much Santana and Brittany had to modify the story. Since their story wasn't exactly four year old friendly they chose to cut some details out and modify other parts. Examples were when they would tell Eva about how Artie found out about them sneaking around. The two mother's simply stated he disliked them hugging and magically left.

"Shouldn't you kiddies head off now? We'll take care of the munchkin while you two go on your date." Kurt offered, practically pushing the two girls out the door.

"Alright, alright. Eva honey you know the rules these four are in charge and give us a call if anything happens." Santana said, bending down to hug her daughter.

"Like you burn the house down." Brittany finished as she too bent down to hug the little girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany shut off the engine of her motorbike as she came to a stop in the beach's car park. Ever since they had reignited their relationship during freshman year in university, the two had created a tradition of their own. Every summer they'd visit the beach and watch the sunset, much like the first date Brittany took them on. The dancer made sure that she kept her old bike as well, because they had created so many memories with it, there was no way she'd sell it.

They sat on the same bench that had been for the past four years and revelled in the sight ahead of them. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful orange. It was silent except for the small sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore. Brittany kept a firm grip on Santana as she brought her wife closer into her embrace.

"I love summer." Brittany chuckled, kissing the top of Santana's head.

"As do I Mrs Lopez-Pierce."

"So tell me wifey, is this how you imagined your life to turn out like? Have all your dreams and fantasies come true?"

"Of course. I've got money and I get hot sex." Santana joked.

"Is that all?" The dancer quirked an eyebrow to her wife, hinting that she was expecting another answer.

"Nope. I've got the sexiest wife ever and the world's most gorgeous little girl to call my daughter. Life's good."

"So, what do you say I take you back to the classroom and teach you a few things?" Brittany suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her wife.

"Oh, miss! Extra tutoring?" Santana answered, instantly falling into character. The two giggled and ran towards the motorbike like a pair of reckless teenagers. Just as they were about to mount the vehicle Santana's phone rang.

"What Quinn?" She answered.

"Jeez, that's no way to talk to the person babysitting you're daughter, EVA! Don't cut Mike's hair! Anyway, we're taking her out for dinner because we guessed like – Eva! Stop glaring at Kurt! He didn't mean to say unicorns are extinct. Right Kurt? – yeah where was I? Oh yeah we guessed you wanted some…" Quinn coughed and mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You know." Quinn coughed again, "Ninja time." Ever since they first started telling Eva about their story the two mothers renamed their 'sexy times' as 'ninja times'. From then on the adults would consider 'sexy times' as 'ninja times' when little Eva was around. To the little girl she just thought they were simply playing hide and seek.

"Oh! Mama and mami are having ninja time? Let's go! We have to leave so they won't find us!" The little girl thought the whole thing was a game and considered herself an excellent player since her mothers took over an hour to find her. It usually happened when she was out with her god family.

"Tell Eva we love her." Santana said through the phone before hanging up.

"They're taking her out for dinner?" Brittany asked to which Santana nodded, "Well we better go quickly. School's now in session." The dancer winked, revving up the engine and sped back home.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana and Brittany practically stumbled through their empty house, lips connected to each other and hands working double time to remove their clothing.

"You've been a bad girl. I need to detain you." Brittany husked into Santana's ear and attached her lips to the Latina's neck. Santana let out a loud moan as Brittany picked her up and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Fuck Brittany." Santana moaned. After all these years, the dancer still had the same amount of strength as she did in university and was still able to lift her wife.

Brittany started walking up the stairs with her wife's legs still wrapped tightly around her waist. The dancer kept sucking on the supple tanned skin with one hand grabbing her wife's ass, keeping her in place and used the other hand to unclasp her bra.

By the time they reached their bedroom both women were now completely topless and had only their pants on. Brittany dropped her wife onto the bed and started kissing a trail down her body until she reached the buttons on her jeans. Kissing the area just above the jeans she slowly unbuttoned the pants and pulled them off slowly. Santana wiggled her body to aid the dancer and practically whimpered when she felt her wife's nose hit her most sensitive spot.

"Damn you smell good." Brittany said with a smirk, taking a whiff of Santana's arousal.

"Mmhmm." Santana hummed, relishing in the feeling of having her wife so close to her body. She opened her eyes when she noticed the dancer pulling down her panties. Her head practically flew back when Brittany took a long, wet, sensual lick of her folds.

Brittany smirked at the reactions she was eliciting from the Latina below her. She pulled back and slowly removed her jeans, enjoying the lust filled looks Santana was giving her as she pulled down her own panties.

"Looks like you're ready Mrs Lopez-Pierce." Santana whispered seductively.

"I'm always ready." Brittany then began to crawl onto the bed until she was hovering above her wife.

Brittany attached her lips to Santana's neck and alternated between small nibbles and licks whilst her hand trailed down the Latina's body.

"Tell me what you want?" Brittany whispered sensually into Santana's ear.

"I want _everything._" Santana moaned loud when she felt Brittany thrust her fingers into her entrance. She would never get over the sensation that was her wife entering her. Her loud cries of pleasurable moans bounced off the walls as Brittany continued to pump in and out with expertise.

The pair was now covered in a thin layer of sweat as they moved frantically on top of the bed. Their breathes were heavy and laboured as Brittany continued to use her entire body to push her fingers in deeper. Santana was practically screaming the house down at this point. She loved how Brittany knew her body so well. The wet sounds of Brittany's fingers pumping in and out could be heard throughout the room. At this point the Latina was practically leaking out juices of excitement. Any moment now and she would finally reach her climax.

Her stomach started to tighten as she felt the feeling build up in her lower abdomen. Her legs flew up and wrapped tightly around the dancer's waist. Brittany was breathing heavily as she continued to push her body against her hand to push her fingers even deeper. She started kissing Santana's neck before licking a trail down to the Latina's cleavage. She kissed all around the Latina's breast before finally taking a peak in her mouth and started to lick the sensitive bud.

This was it. Santana knew she was a goner. Finally letting out an ear splitting moan that she was sure the neighbours down the street could hear; her inner walls clamped down hard against Brittany's fingers. Brittany removed her mouth from the bud and began peppering kisses on the Latina's neck and face, continually confessing her love as she felt the inner walls clench around her fingers and Santana's legs tighten around her waist. She let her wife ride out her orgasm for a little longer, slowing down her pace until Santana's legs dropped down.

"Britt. That. Ugh." Santana said through breathes, flinching a little as Brittany slowly retracted her fingers, "Good. Amazing. I love you." She sighed, shifting her body a little as she was still sensitive from her high.

"You always taste amazing." Brittany commented, taking a long suck of her fingers and making sure she collected all of Santana's juices.

"Come here." Santana beckoned for Brittany to come closer and brought her in for a searing kiss. She could practically taste herself on the dancer's tongue and wanted nothing more than to taste her wife as well.

The Latina pushed the dancer to the side forcefully so that her back hit the bed. She swung a leg over her wife and began to kiss her neck, eventually stopping at her breasts. Santana looked at the two perfect breasts before licking the nipple and blew on them softly. She watched with awe as they hardened almost instantly. Not wanting to tease she immediately encompassed her lips around a hardened bud and lightly pinched the opposite on with her free hand.

"Ugh, too good baby." Brittany moaned, her legs widening as she tried to grind against her wife's body.

Sensing the dancer's urgency, Santana trailed her free hand down and rubbed the dancer's sensitive bundle of nerves. Brittany bit her lower lip and gripped the Latina's head desperately as her wife plunged two fingers in deep. She let out a high pitched moan as Santana started pumping in and out furiously. The Latina pulled her mouth away from Brittany's nipple and encircled her lips around the opposite one before peppering a trail of light kisses down the dancer's tight abdomen. She was pumping in and out by the time she reached the bundle of nerves just above the dancer's entrance.

She looked at her wife who was looking back at her with lust filled eyes before swirling her tongue around the dancer's clit. Brittany's head flew back at the amazing sensation. She was practically seeing stars at this point. Finally Santana replaced her fingers with her tongue and started rubbing Brittany's sensitive nub with her fingers. She pumped her tongue in and out of her wife, trying to collect as much arousal on her tongue as she could. She wanted to taste Brittany, she wanted everything. With one final forceful pump of her tongue, Brittany came with an earth shattering orgasm. Her hips bucked up forceful, making it almost impossible for the Latina to push her hips down as she allowed her wife to ride out her euphoric high.

By this time Brittany was finding it extremely difficult to breathe as her wife crawled up on top her body. Their bodies were covered in sweat and their breathing was laboured but it didn't matter. Brittany placed a hand on Santana's head, guiding her wife to lie on her chest where she could hear her heart beat. The other hand was wrapped around the Latina's waist, keeping her body close to hers.

"I. Really Love. You." Brittany managed to force out through her heavy breathing.

"I know baby. Do you promise you'll love me forever?"

"I promise." They linked their pinkies together as they lay together. Santana knew that no matter what Brittany would always keep her promises. Not once had the dancer ever broken her promise.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Mami, mami wake up!" Eva yelled loudly as she jumped on her mothers' bed.

"Yes sweetie?" Santana groaned her eyes still trying to readjust to the bright light.

"It's Saturday. You know what that means?" Ever since Mike offered Brittany the chance to teach dance, even if it were only for two days a week Santana wanted to make sure their family was there to watch her. Just like what Brittany dreamt, Santana and Eva would come and watch her teach her class every Saturday. Little Eva even joined her mama and helped teach the class at times.

"Yes, yes. Just let me get ready." Brittany taught classes from nine in the morning to midday which was equal to three classes, one after another. In the end it still gave her enough time to spend the rest of the weekend with her family. Since Santana worked during the week she always slept in on Saturdays only to be woken up at exactly ten-thirty by their four year old daughter.

Eva always woke up the same time as her mama (Brittany) and had breakfast with the dancer before she had to leave for class. Once her mama left, the little girl would watch TV until it was time to wake up her mami (Santana). It was the same routine every Saturday. At exactly ten-thirty she'd wake her mami up and rush the women to get ready so they could leave the house at ten-forty five to make it to the dance studio by eleven. It scared Santana how exact and punctual her young four year old was. Once they had arrived at the dance studio a minute late and Santana found herself begging for forgiveness from the little girl whose scowl was identical to her own. Santana now knew why people were so scared of her back in high school.

Once they made it to the dance studio, Santana rushed to lock her car and try and catch up to her daughter who bolted out the door. Her daughter swung the door open as Santana sprinted to try and catch up. The Latina ended up tripping over her untied shoe laces which sent her body flying face first into the door. The area below her eye and above her cheekbone hit the door knob as she fell. Mike who was exiting the restrooms saw the Latina sprawled out on the ground in front of the door.

"Santana!" He called out, rushing to his best friend's side and helped her sit up. He practically yelled when he was met with her already swollen cheek and black eye.

"What? Is it bad?" Santana groaned in pain as she touched the swollen area.

"Uh, no…not too bad." Mike lied, "I'll get you an ice pack come on." He said, helping her onto her feet.

"Nah, I'm going to go see Britt. You can give it to me in there." Santana protested as she walked towards Brittany's class with her face looking like someone bashed her.

She strolled into the room expecting to see an excited Brittany but instead was met with a high pitched squeal and a look of worry on her wife's face.

"San! Your face!" Brittany squeaked, rushing to her wife as she assessed the swollen area.

"It's not that bad, Mike sa-" Santana walked towards the mirrors and the minute she saw her face she practically broke out into tears, "MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" She cried even loud, cupping her face with her hands as she sobbed loudly.

"Mami! Don't cry." Eva said rushing to the Latina's side and hugging her.

"San I got the ice- whoa, what's wrong?" Mike asked when he noticed the Latina kneeling on the ground crying her eyes out.

Santana turned around and stopped crying immediately as her facial expression contorted into one of rage. Mike stepped back slowly with his hands up, knowing all too well what was to happen next. In a blink of an eye Santana rushed over to Mike and tackled her friend and started strangling him.

"Not too bad you say." She said as she gripped is neck and shook it.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

"Lies!" Santana yelled as she continued to strangle her friend. In a last ditch attempt Mike smacked the ice pack, unceremoniously on the Latina's swollen face which caused the woman to fall back.

"My face!" She yelled as the ice pack hit her face.

"If you want to keep it pretty I suggest you keep it there." Mike ordered, gripping the Latina's hand and making her hold it in place.

"Whatever." Santana grumbled as she stomped her way back to her family.

"You ok baby?" Brittany cooed, pressing a soft kiss to Santana's forehead.

"Yes." The Latina whimpered and grabbed Eva's hand.

"Good, try not to beat up Mike while I teach." Brittany joked as she turned to her daughter, "Are you going to join me today sweetie?" Eva nodded her head enthusiastically and watched as Brittany stepped away to begin readying herself for her next class. Santana nodded weakly and made her way to the side where there were two chairs set up for them. She looked over at Mike only to see him crack an imaginary whip. He was right. She was whipped hard for the dancer.

Santana and Eva watched in awe as Brittany moved effortlessly through the routine she was trying to teach. Right now Brittany was teaching beginners hip hop so the choreography was simple enough for Eva to join in. Eventually the little girl got up from her seat and ran next to her mom and started moving through the dance.

The Latina watched adoringly at her wife and daughter dancing together. It was a sight that she would never tire of seeing, the way their long hair bounced as they moved. It seemed like Eva also inherited Brittany's natural ability to move her body with such grace and fluidity, almost as if she'd been dancing for years. The students absolutely adored Eva because she added boundless amounts of energy to the class.

"Alright you guys that's all for today. See you all Saturday!" Brittany said goodbye to her students and picked up Eva.

"I had fun mama!" Eva exclaimed.

"Come on Pop-eye." Brittany offered her hand to the Latina who was still holding an ice pack to her eye.

"Not funny." Santana mumbled as she took the hand.

Santana and Brittany walked hand in hand with Eva in the dancer's arms.

"Can you tell me your story again?" Eva asked as they walked out the door of the studio.

"Which story honey?" Santana asked. The two mother's looked at each other knowing all too well what story their daughter was referring to. She only ever wanted to hear one story and that was a story of their memories.

_It's so good like this, these are times we'll miss _

_The memories, I hope will never fade_

"Last Summer."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**A/N: **Hope you guys finally get why I added in the intros at the start? If you didn't then I'll explain lol. They were pretty much telling their daughter a story about how they met. So this whole thing was just one long story to little Eva. I had like the idea from the get go which was why i added the intros. I wanted to try something different. Well, hope you liked that ending. That sexy scene oh gosh, I wrote it when i was half asleep so like i didn't even notice what i was typign and then when i was re-reading this i was practically blushing and was like, "Oh gosh...how did i managed to write this..." I'm still getting used to the sexy scene writing. Well at least I can tick that off my list, thank you all for followign me on this story. My first M rated and first sexy scene was in this story hehe. I feel somewhat accomplished.

**Side note for earlier chapters**: I gave Brittany the same birthday as me, Feb 14th thus making her an Aquarius because apparently their eyes have a 'distant dreamy look' that I associate heavily with Brittany (: I made Brittany older because I think that makes it hotter and wanted to make Santana the less dominate one for a change.

Maybe I should try my hand at like G!P i think that's what it's called or like shameless smut. Haha, kidding. I don't think I could do that, I'm still noob at all this so i think i'll stick to my T ratings now. Anyway for anyone interested, the sequel to Teenage Dream will be updated on Saturday night (: hopefully you'll like it. Again, sorry if my updates won't be as fast as they used to. I'm working out a lot more now win for 7am workouts and working on my tan. I went for a jog today around my block and as i ran around i was like, "DAMMIT! I forgot i live on an incline." It was a such a bitch to run up the hill, not to mention it was like 28 degrees Celcius, it was supposed to be an easy jog since I was bored at home and had nothing to do. Heads up i may be MIA next week, my brother's buying The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim so...my time may be invested in playing that game! Hehe.

tumblr: **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/**

Anyway thank you all again for everything I can't thank you all enough. You're all such amazing people.

**Review review, because you're all so amazing. But you know what? I'm still happy you read the story! Thank you everyone!**


End file.
